Es waren zwei Königskinder
by Fellfie
Summary: König Vegeta und King Cold verheiraten ihre noch ungeborenen Kinder, um dauerhaften Frieden zwischen ihren Völkern zu schaffen, doch beide bekommen einen Sohn. Was nun? Beendet
1. Prolog

Autor : Fellfie  
  
Teil 1  
  
E-mail: Fellfie@gmx.net  
  
Pairing: Vegeta x Freezer  
  
Warning: Yaoi, AU, Lemon (später), OOC  
  
Widmung: Federvieh, Alex, Zoysite, Lady Cai (Wo bist du? Hab ewig nichts von dir gehört!!!) und all denen, die diese Geschichte lesen (und reviewen ^_____^ )  
  
Disclaimer: Leider is' keiner meiner, sondern gehören alle Akira Toriyama, das heißt, ich darf das hier nicht dazu benutzen, um mein magersüchtiges Portemonnaie gesundzupflegen *seufz*  
  
Kommentar: In den nächsten Teilen werde ich das ganze hier nicht mehr schreiben, sondern direkt zur Sache kommen, okay?  
  
  
  
Es waren zwei Königskinder....  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
King Cold betrat den Thronsaal des Königs von Vegeta-sei. Vegeta no Ou war ein junger Herrscher. Er hatte gerade erst die Macht übernommen, doch er hatte anscheinend gute Lehrer gehabt. Er war ein sehr geschickter Verhandlungspartner.  
  
Es wurde Zeit, dem ewigen Streit zwischen dem Herr des Universums, King Cold, und den Saiyajins beizulegen. Der neue König von Vegeta-sei schien ein sehr vernünftiger junger Mann zu sein, der eingesehen hatte, dass es letztendlich den Untergang seines Volkes bedeuten würden, wenn die Saiyajins weiterhin Widerstand gegen das Imperium von King Cold leisten würden.  
  
Deshalb hatten sich die beiden Herrscher vor einiger Zeit getroffen, um Friedensverhandlungen zu führen. King Cold war sehr viel daran gelegen diesen Konflikt mit friedlichen Mitteln zu lösen, denn erstens mochte er dieses Volk von stolzen Krieger und zweitens konnten sie seiner Armee doch beträchtlichen Schaden zufügen, auch wenn die Saiyajins keine Chance hatten über sie zu siegen. Es konnte sich als sehr nützlich erweisen, die Saiyajins auf seiner Seite zu haben. Sie waren stark und verfügten über eine Art Geheimwaffe. In wirklich brenzligen Situationen konnten sie sich in einen Oozaru verwandeln, was ihre Kampfkraft enorm erhöhte. King Cold hätte es wirklich bedauert, wenn er gezwungen gewesen wäre, diese Rasse auszulöschen.  
  
Als er seinen Gast eintreten sah, erhob sich König Vegeta von seinem Thron und begrüßte ihn lächelnd. "Seid herzlich willkommen, King Cold. Ich freue mich, dass Ihr gekommen seid, um unsere Verhandlungen abzuschließen."  
  
King Cold deutete eine leichte Verbeugung, um seinen Respekt gegenüber dem jüngeren Mann zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Das war keine leere Geste. Der junge König genoss wirklich seine Hochachtung. Endlich hatte es einer der Herrscher über Vegeta-sei geschafft, einen intelligenten Thronfolger zu zeugen. Hoffentlich verlor sich diese Eigenschaft nicht allzu schnell wieder!  
  
"Folgt mir bitte in das Verhandlungszimmer, damit wir den Vertrag unterschreiben können." Vegeta no Ou machte eine auffordernde Geste und verschwand dann mit King Cold unter Begleitung von drei anderen Saiyajins, als Vorsichtsmaßnahme, im besagten Zimmer. Die beiden Herrscher wussten sehr wohl, dass es nicht nötig gewesen wäre Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen, aber es war Tradition und außerdem brauchte jede Verhandlung und jede Vertragsbesiegelung Zeugen, damit nicht einer der Vertragspartner hinterher behauptet, er sei über den Tisch gezogen worden und die Unterschrift sei gefälscht.  
  
König Vegeta ließ den Vertrag bringen. Es war eine Schriftrolle, dir von einem kleinen, roten Band gehalten wurde. Vegeta no Ou löste es, rollte den Vertrag auf und unterschrieb mit einem speziellen, saiyanischen Schreibgerät, das extra für Vertragsabschlüsse gedacht war. Dann reichte er die Rolle King Cold. Dieser überflog die Vertragsbedingungen kurz noch einmal und unterschrieb dann ebenfalls. Für einen langanhaltenden und sicheren Frieden war eine Verbindung ihrer beiden Häuser unabdingbar. Die wichtigste Klausel des Vertrages besagte deshalb, dass König Vegetas erstgeborenes Kind und King Colds zweitgeborenes Kind möglichst kurz nach dem 18. Geburtstag des Jüngeren von beiden heirateten. Da das erstgeborene Kind bei Saiyajins meistens männlich war, waren die beiden Vertragspartner übereingekommen, den kleinen Saiyajin, der vermutlich irgendwann in den nächsten Jahren geboren wurde, nicht mit Coola, King Colds Erstgeborenem, zu verloben. Das Bündnis sollte möglichst lange bestehen, deshalb war ein gemeinsames Kind der beiden Eheleute wichtig. Deshalb hoffte man, dass das zweite Kind von King Cold ein Mädchen wurde. In seltenen Fällen haben auch die männlichen Exemplare von King Colds Rasse die Fähigkeit, Kinder zu bekommen, aber auf so einen Zufallstreffer wollte man sich lieber nicht verlassen. Die beiden Könige vertrauten auf ihr Glück und dass das nächste Kind weiblich war. (A/N: Bitte steinigt mich nicht wegen meiner Einfallslosigkeit! *ängstlich duck und vorsichtig nach Steinen Ausschau halt*)  
  
  
  
King Cold beobachte König Vegetas Hochzeit. Seit dem Vertragsabschluss waren jetzt drei Jahre vergangen. Es wurde Zeit, dass der saiyanische Thronfolger endlich das Licht der Welt erblickte! King Cold war natürlich zu der Hochzeit eingeladen worden. Er musste ich eingestehen, dass er ein wenig gerührt war. Die beiden Saiyajins passten wirklich gut zusammen. Und die königliche Braut war wirklich bildhübsch. Sie hatte eine schlanke, biegsame Figur, rabenschwarzen, glänzendes, langes Haar, das ihr bis zum wohlgeformten Po reichten. Sie war sehr zierlich gebaut, doch King Cold hütete sich davor, diese junge Frau aufgrund ihres Aussehens zu unterschätzen. Er wusste, dass sie Elite war und das kam sicher nicht von ungefähr, das verriet der unbeugsame Willen in ihren Augen. König Vegeta hatte wirklich eine gute Wahl getroffen, was seine Lebenspartnerin anging. Dieser Verbindung würde ein starkes Kind entwachsen. Hoffentlich hatte es auch ein wenig Verstand!  
  
King Cold registrierte das strahlende Lächeln und die zarte Röte auf den Wangen der Brautleute und schmunzelte. Saiyajins können ja so süß sein, wenn sie verliebt sind! An den Trauungsfeierlichkeiten nahm King Cold aber nicht mehr teil, denn ihn erreichte die Nachricht, dass seine Frau in den Wehen lag. König Vegeta hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der es so eilig hatte und grinste.  
  
Kaum ein Jahr später wurde dann der Prinz der Saiyajins geboren, doch Vegeta no Ou konnte sich nicht recht darüber freuen. Es war ein lange, komplizierte Geburt, die die Königin nicht überlebte.  
  
Die ersten Wochen konnte er seinen Sohn nicht sehen und überließ es Kindermädchen ihn zu versorgen. Jeder Blick aus den tiefschwarzen Saiyajinaugen erinnerten Vegeta no Ou schmerzlich an seine Frau. Doch schließlich gelang es einem Krieger, Bardock, ihn zu überreden, sich seinen Sohn wenigstens einmal anzusehen. Der Kleine hatte immerhin schon die Mutter verloren- wie fühlte er sich wohl, wenn selbst sein Vater nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte?!  
  
Mitten in der Nacht stahl sich König Vegeta in das Zimmer des Prinzen. Es musste ja nicht jeder mitbekommen! Doch zu seiner Überraschung schlief der kleine Vegeta nicht, sondern sah ihn aus wachen Augen an. Das Saiyajinbaby schien auf ihn gewartet zu haben. Eine Zeitlang starrten sich Vater und Sohn einfach nur in die Augen, dann lächelte der Kleine und streckte seine kurzen Ärmchen nach Vegeta no Ou aus.  
  
Sein Vater konnte einfach nicht anders, als die stille Bitte zu erfüllen. Er nahm den Prinzen aus seinem Kinderbettchen und blickte ihm lange in die nachtschwarzen, unschuldigen Augen. Dann lächelte er. "Du bist aber ganz schön klein geraten, mein Sohn", sagte er leise zu dem Kind, das daraufhin die Lippen schürzte und sich bemühte, möglichst beleidigt auszusehen. König Vegeta lachte und drückte den kleinen Prinzen an seine Brust. "Ich glaube wir werden gut miteinander auskommen", meinte er und sein Sohn antwortete mit einem wohligen Schnurren.  
  
Bardock beobachtete die nächtliche Szene durch den Türspalt. Er war durch ein leises Geräusch im Zimmer des Thronfolgers aufgewacht und hatte besorgt nach dem Rechten gesehen. Der junge Krieger lächelte in sich hinein. 'Ich wusste, dass er den kleinen Prinzen lieb gewinnen würde!'  
  
TBC  
  
Uuunnnddd? *Hundeaugen krieg* Wie war's? Schreibt mir doch bitte Kommis, sonst gehe ich ein. 


	2. Erste zarte Bande

Widmung: Zoysite, Alex, Federvieh, Lady Cai, und allen lieben Reviewern (danke für die Kommis!!!)  
  
1. Kapitel- Erste zarte Bande  
  
König Vegeta betrat das Zimmer seines Sohnes. Der Prinz war inzwischen fast ein Jahr alt und somit im Krabbelalter und trieb seine Kindermädchen und seinen Vater zur Verzweiflung, weil er nur Unsinn in seinem kleinen Köpfchen hatte. Einmal war ihm sein Spielzeug hinter den Schrank gerollt und er wollte es sich zurückholen. Leider war die Spalte zwischen Schrank und Wand nicht groß genug, dass ein Saiyajinkörper hindurch passte. Nachdem Vegeta es eine Zeitlang erfolglos probiert, wurde der kleine Prinz so wütend, dass er den Schrank in Einzelteile zerlegte. Vegeta Ou wurde durch den Lärm alarmiert und fand seinen Sohn inmitten von Holzplatten und -splitter mit seinem Spielzeug in den Händen und einem glücklichen Strahlen im Gesicht. Von dem Kindermädchen war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie gerade mit einem männlichen Saiyajin beschäftigt gewesen war, was natürlich ihre sofortige Kündigung zur Folge hatte.  
  
Ein anderes Mal war das Kindermädchen gerade auf Toilette, als der kleine Prinz über Stühle und Kissen zum Fenster hinaufkraxelte und es öffnete. Wie er das geschafft hat, weiß bis heute keiner, denn an den Fenstern im Prinzengemach war eine spezielle Kindersicherung angebracht, die soetwas eigentlich verhindern sollte. Bardock befand sich gerade auf dem Hof und blickte zufällig zum Fenster des Prinzen hoch. Er sah wie der kleine Thronfolger mit großen Augen die Welt bestaunte- am offenen Fenster und ohne jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasste- und sich immer weiter vorbeugte. Bardocks Herz machte einen erschrockenen Satz als er erkannte, was gleich passieren würde.  
  
Als Klein Vegeta dann das Gleichgewicht verlor und aus dem Fenster fiel, war Bardock gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Stelle um den tödlichen Sturz auf halben Wege abzufangen. Er seufzte erleichtert und der Kleine quietschte vergnügt. Vegeta Ou bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als Bardock kurz darauf mit dem Prinzen auf dem Arm in seinen Thronsaal marschierte und ihm von dem Vorfall berichtet.  
  
Vegeta Ou schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Sein Sohn hielt gerade seinen Mittagsschlaf. Wenn es etwas gab in dem Vegeta no Ouji noch besser war, als im Blödsinn anstellen, dann war es schlafen.  
  
König Vegeta trat lächelnd an das Kinderbettchen und betrachtete seinen schlafenden Sohn eine Weile. Der Kleine sah aus als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben. So konnte man wirklich den Eindruck bekommen, dass der Prinz der Saiyajins friedlich, unschuldig und absolut lieb war. Unglücklicherweise wusste sein Vater es besser. Sein Sohn konnte manchmal ein richtiges kleines Monster sein. König Vegeta wunderte sich fast, dass er noch keine grauen Haare hatte. Naja, er war als Kind auch nicht viel anders gewesen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und strich mit einem Finger über die zarte Wange des Saiyajin no Ouji. "Wach auf mein Sohn. Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen", sagte er sanft. So sprach er nur mit seinem Sohn und auch nur dann, wenn sie alleine waren. Es ziemte sich nicht für den König der Saiyajins seine Gefühle öffentlich zu zeigen.  
  
Bei der Berührung stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Gesichtszüge des kleinen Vegeta, aber er schien nicht im Traum daran zu denken aufzuwachen. Sein Vater nahm ihn vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Er nahm ihn unter den Armen und hielt ihn vor sein Gesicht. "Hey, wach auf." Der Prinz knurrte unwillig und blinzelte den anderen Saiyajin verschlafen an.  
  
"Ich möchte dir einen neuen Spielkameraden vorstellen."  
  
Den Kleinen schien das wenig zu interessieren, denn er schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf zurückfallen um weiterzuschlafen.  
  
"Verpennter Bengel", murmelte Vegeta Ou. "Es reicht! Du hast jetzt lange genug geschlafen. Versuche wenigstens einen halbwegs würdigen Eindruck zu machen! Du bist der Prinz der Saiyajins!"  
  
Der Kleine gähnte herzhaft, als Vegeta Ou ihn vernünftig auf seinen Arm nahm und drückte sich dann wie gewöhnlich an die Brust seines Vaters, während er sich mit einem stolzen Blick umsah, als König Vegeta ihn durch die Gänge trug.  
  
Im Thronsaal wartete bereits King Cold auf sie. Vegeta Ou begrüßte ihn und setzte seinen Sohn auf dem Boden ab. Dann betrachtete er das jüngste Kind des Herrschers des Universums. Er sah es heute zum ersten Mal. "Hübsches Mädchen", meinte er schließlich.  
  
King Cold grinste schief. "Das hübsche Mädchen ist ein Junge und heißt Freezer." Die beiden Könige sahen sich etwas ratlos an. Würden sie den Vertrag jetzt kündigen und viele Jahre mühevoller Verhandlungen zunichte machen oder sollten sie tatsächlich ihre beiden Söhne verheiraten?  
  
King Cold setzte den Kleinen, den er bis jetzt auf dem Arm gehalten hatte, neben den Prinzen der Saiyajins. "Tja, sieht so aus, als wären unsere Hoffnungen, was einen Erben anbelangt, zunichte gemacht worden. Mal schauen wie sich die beiden vertragen." Er sah die beiden Prinzen zu seinen Füßen erwartungsvoll an, aber die schienen einander gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Vegeta war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt mit unbeholfenen Bewegungen das vom Schlafen zerzauste Fell seines Schwanzes zu glätten, während Freezer seine Schwanzspitze anstarrte, die über seinem Kopf hing. Er schien immer noch nicht ganz begriffen zu haben, dass der Schwanz zu seinem Körper gehörte.  
  
Die beiden Könige beobachten ihre Söhne eine Weile mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, doch die Kleinen nahmen überhaupt keine Notiz davon, ebensowenig wie sie einander beachteten. Schließlich warf King Cold einen Blick zu dem Saiyajin, der neben dem Thron Wache stand. "Wer ist das? Den habe ich noch nie hier gesehen."  
  
Vegeta Ou blickte über die Schulter. "Ach das, das ist Bardock. Er ist noch nicht lange hier im Schloss."  
  
"Er ist aber nicht Elite, oder?"  
  
König Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er ist dritte Klasse."  
  
King Cold sah ihn ungläubig an. "Was macht er dann hier? Ich dachte, dass es ein Privileg für Elitekrieger ist, die königliche Familie zu beschützen."  
  
"Hmm", machte Vegeta no Ou, warf dem jüngeren Krieger noch einen Blick zu und suchte sichtlich nach einer einleuchtenden Erklärung. "Aber er ist wirklich sehr fähig. Er hat Vegeta das Leben gerettet."  
  
"So?", meinte King Cold und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. "Und im Trösten ist er wohl auch sehr...-wie sagtet Ihr?-...sehr fähig, was?"  
  
König Vegeta verengte die Augen. "Was meint Ihr damit?"  
  
King Cold zog es vor, nicht zu antworten, sondern den kleineren König nur bedeutungsvoll anzusehen, und seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder den Kindern zuzuwenden.  
  
Vegeta hatte inzwischen begonnen im Thronsaal umherzukrabbeln. Die Schwanzspitze wedelte dabei leicht hin und her. Freezer hatte das Starren aufgegeben und versuchte nun nach seinem Schwanz zu greifen. Leider waren seine Arme zu kurz um ihn zu erreichen. Er knurrte wütend und krabbelte los, die Schwanzspitze fest im Blick. Sein Schwanz hing immer noch über seinen Kopf und er versuchte ihn während des Krabbelns zu packen.  
  
Vegeta hatte unterdessen eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln vernommen, aber als er sich blitzschnell umdrehte, war da nichts. Einen Moment blickte er etwas irritiert drein, aber dann sah er wieder etwas am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes und drehte sich wieder danach um. Auf die Idee, dass es seine umherwedelnde Schwanzspitze sein könnte, kam er nicht und drehte sich deshalb im Kreis.  
  
Ihre Väter beobachteten die beiden seufzend. Schließlich beugte sich King Cold zu Vegeta Ou herab. "Kann es sein, dass unsere Kinder ein bisschen verhaltensgestört sin?"  
  
Vegeta Ou seufzte. "Musstet Ihr so deutlich werden?" Ein Grinsen beim Anblick ihres Nachwuchses konnten sich aber beide nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Ich denke, das gibt sich mit der Zeit wieder. Kinder sind manchmal etwas merkwürdig."  
  
"Na, wollen wir's hoffen", erwiderte Vegeta Ou. Durch das Protestgeschrei der beiden Kleinen wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Knäuel aus Armen, Beinen und Schwänzen gelenkt. Freezer hatte nicht aufgepasst, wo er hinkrabbelte, und war deshalb mit Vegeta, der sich wie wild im Kreis drehte, aneinandergeraten. Als die beiden sich 'entknotet' hatten, saßen sie sich eine Weile gegenüber und starrten sich finster an. Der Prinz der Saiyajins schwankte ein bisschen; ihm war immer noch schwindlig. Dann entdeckte Vegeta plötzlich Freezers Schwanz und krabbelte neugierig näher. Unglücklicherweise bemerkte Freezer Vegetas Schwanz im selben Moment und hatte die gleiche Idee. Und so krabbelten sie im Kreis ohne das Objekt ihres Interesses zwischen die Babyfinger zu bekommen. Schließlich gelang es Vegeta mit einem wütenden Knurren Freezers Schwanz zu packen. Er setzte sich und studierte das weiße Etwas aufmerksam. Dadurch, dass er sich nicht mehr vom Fleck bewegte, gab er Freezer Gelegenheit nach dem Saiyajinschwanz zu greifen. Erst hielt er ihn ganz vorsichtig, aber dann drückte er probehalber zu. Der kleine Prinz sank kraftlos zu Boden und ließ Freezers 'Anhängsel' los. Freezer selbst schien davon allerdings nichts mitbekommen zu haben, sondern streichelte mit einem glücklichen Lächeln über das weiche Fell von Vegetas Schwanz.  
  
"Sagt Eurem Sohn, er soll meinen loslassen", forderte Vegeta Ou.  
  
"Wieso? Er scheint sich doch prächtig zu amüsieren."  
  
"Ihr wisst, dass der Schwanz der Saiyajins ihre Schwachstelle ist und Vegeta hat ihn noch nicht trainiert. Wir wissen nicht, was es für das Kind für Auswirkungen hat, wenn man den Schwanz längere Zeit drückt."  
  
King Cold zuckte mit den Schulter. "Freezer! Lass los!" Sein Sohn blickte ihn einen Moment aus seinen rubinroten Augen an und machte dann weiter.  
  
"Nicht sehr gut erzogen", stichelte Vegeta no Ou.  
  
King Cold ging zu seinem Sohn und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Der schien davon ganz und gar nicht begeistert zu sein, denn er schlug sofort um sich und sein Vater hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, ihn wieder zu beruhigen. "Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen. Bis bald!" Und damit wandte er sich um und ging. Der König von Vegeta-sei wünschte ihm eine gute Reise und betrachtete dann gedankenverloren ein Wandgemälde von seiner verstorbenen Frau.  
  
"Vegeta?", fragte Bardock nach einer Weile.  
  
Vegeta Ou blickte ihn an. "Was ist, Koi?"  
  
"Ich dachte, es interessiert Euch vielleicht, dass der Prinz getürmt ist."  
  
"WAS???" Hektisch blickte sich König Vegeta um. Von seinem Sohn war nichts zu sehen.  
  
"Verdammt! Wo ist er hin, Bardock?"  
  
"Er ist seinem neuen Spielkamerad gefolgt."  
  
"Warum hast du nicht sofort etwas gesagt?!"  
  
"Ich wollte Euch nicht stören:" Er lächelte und Vegeta no Ou konnte ihm nicht länger böse sein. Er ging zu ihm, drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und eilte dann aus dem Thronsaal um King Cold daran zu hindern mit dem Saiyajinprinzen an Bord loszufliegen. Aber er kam zu spät. Er sah gerade noch wie, die Raumfähre die Atmosphäre verließ und King Cold, Freezer und Vegeta no Ouji zum Raumschiff brachte. Er fluchte ungehalten.  
  
Vegeta hatte sich in der Raumfähre so (un-)günstig positioniert, dass man ihn nicht sah. Als der Kapitän an King Colds Raumschiff andockte und die Luke sich öffnete, krabbelte der kleine Prinz Freezer und seinem Vater so unauffällig hinterher, dass ihm niemand Beachtung schenkte. Er folgte den beiden beharrlich und fast unbehelligt durch schier endlos lange Gänge zu Freezers Zimmer. Nur einmal trat ihm ein großes, türkises Wesen in den Weg und fragte mit für die feinen Saiyajinohren viel zu lauter Stimme: "Wo willst du denn hin?"  
  
Vegeta machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu ihm aufzuschauen, sondern krabbelte einfach zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch.  
  
Er schlüpfte hinter King Cold durch die Tür und verbarg sich in einer dunklen Ecke. Er beobachtete wie Kind Cold seinen Sohn auf einer flauschigen Decke am Boden absetzte und ihm eine bereits bereitstehende Flasche Babymilch reichte. "Hier. Und jetzt sei lieb! Ich muss den Start vorbereiten."  
  
Klein Freezer begann an der Flasche zu saugen und sah ihn an wie die Unschuld in Person. King Cold seufzte schwer und verließ den Raum.  
  
Vegeta krabbelte aus seiner Ecke und setzte sich demonstrativ vor Freezer. Sein Schwanz wedelte leicht hin und her. Freezer starrte ihm in die Augen und begann nach einiger Zeit die Bewegung synchron mitzumachen. Als er begriff, worauf es der junge Saiyajin abgesehen hatte, hörte er auf an der Nuckelflasche zu saugen und reichte sie Vegeta lächelnd. Der kleine Prinz hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er seinen Willen bekam und nahm sie verblüfft entgegen. Er betrachtete sie eine Weile zweifelnd und kostete dann vorsichtig. Es schien ihm zu schmecken, denn nach kurzer Zeit war nicht ein Tropfen Milch mehr in der Flasche. Er krabbelte zu Freezer auf die flauschige Decke. Jetzt war er schläfrig!  
  
  
  
King Cold betrat den Kontrollraum. "Ist alles für den Start bereit?"  
  
Einer seiner Soldaten nickte. "Alles klar, aber vorhin kam ein Funkruf für Euch. Der König von Vegeta-sei möchte Euch dringend sprechen."  
  
"So?", erwiderte der König des Universums und ging in den Nebenraum. Um sich ungestört mit dem Saiyajin unterhalten zu können, scheuchte er seine Soldaten hinaus.  
  
"Was ist los, König Vegeta?"  
  
"Ich fürchte, mein Sohn ist bei Euch an Bord. Ich würde ihn gerne abholen kommen."  
  
"Euer Sohn? Unmöglich. Das hätte ich doch bemerkt!"  
  
"Bardock sah, wie Vegeta Euch folgte. Wir haben das ganze Schloss auf den Kopf gestellt, aber wir konnten ihn nicht finden. Er muss also bei Euch sein."  
  
King Cold überlegte. "Also gut. Kommt! Dann stellen wir das Raumschiff auf den Kopf, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht hier ist."  
  
Das Klicken am anderen Ende der Leitung verriet ihm, dass Vegeta no Ou bereits auf dem Weg zu ihm war.  
  
  
  
Der verhältnismäßig kurze Flug erschien König Vegeta ewig. Er lief nervös in der Raumfähre auf und ab. Die Crew warf ihm schon ärgerliche Blicke zu, aber keiner wagte es sich, etwas zu sagen. 'Was soll ich nur machen, wenn Vegeta nicht da ist?' Für eine andere Frage war in seinem Kopf kein Platz mehr. Er rief sich noch einmal Bardocks beruhigendes Lächeln vor dem Start ins Gedächtnis und versuchte seine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen. Er flog alleine, weil er keine Zeit gehabt hatte um ein paar Elitekrieger kommen zu lassen. Bardock hatte freiwillig darauf verzichtet, ihn zu begleiten, denn das hätte nur wieder für jede Menge Gesprächsstoff gesorgt. Der König und ein Krieger dritter Klasse! Das war inakzeptabel! Obwohl Bardock ihm in seiner Trauerphase mehr geholfen hatte als jeder andere, konnte man bestehende Normen nicht einfach brechen. Vegeta no Ou seufzte leise und richtete seine Gedanken dann wieder auf seinen Sohn. Endlich hatten sie angedockt! Der Saiyajin no Ou riss sich zusammen, um nicht zur Tür hinauszustürzen und trat beherrscht und gemessenen Schrittes auf King Cold zu. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Euch solche Umstände mache, aber dieser Junge ist nicht nur für die Saiyajins wichtig, nicht wahr?"  
  
King Cold nickte. "Allerdings. Und es scheint tatsächlich so, als wäre Euer Sohn mir und Freezer gefolgt. Ich habe mich in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig umgehört und Zarbon hat tatsächlich einen kleinen Saiyajins durch mein Schiff krabbeln sehen. Wollen wir hoffen, dass Zarbon nicht betrunken war. Da der Kleine sich nach seiner Aussage an meine Fersen geheftet hatte, schlage ich vor, wir beginnen unsere Suche in Freezers Kabine."  
  
Vegeta Ou war erleichtert. Also hatte sich der freche Bengel wieder angefunden! "Das ist eine gute Idee. Lasst uns gehen."  
  
Als die beiden Väter Freezers Zimmer betraten, bot sich ihnen ein absolut niedlicher Anblick. Die beiden Kinder lagen aneinandergekuschelt auf der flauschigen Decke und hatten sich zu einem großen Ball zusammengerollt. Sie schliefen beide tief und fest, mit einem ruhigen, friedlichem Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern. Der kleine Saiyajinsprinz schnurrte leise.  
  
"Sieht ganz so aus, als würden sie sich doch mögen", meinte King Cold leise und grinste. Vegeta Ou beobachtete die beiden noch eine Weile schweigend und löste seinen Sohn dann vorsichtig aus der Umarmung des anderen. Der Prinz knurrte unwillig, wachte aber nicht auf. Freezer rollte sich noch weiter zusammen um die plötzlich fehlende Wärme zu kompensieren.  
  
King Cold fiel die Milchspur auf, die sich um den Mund des kleinen Saiyajinprinzen zog. Er warf einen Blick auf die leere Nuckelflasche. "Ich glaube, Euer Sohn wird morgen fürchterliche Bauchschmerzen haben. Freezers Milch ist nicht für Saiyajinmägen gedacht."  
  
"Oh, Ihr würdet Euch wundern, was unsere Mägen so alles vertragen", meine Vegeta Ou lächelnd. "Meldet Euch bei Gelegenheit", fügte er noch hinzu und verließ dann mit dem schlafenden Saiyajin no Ouji, der sich an den warmen Körper seines Vaters gekuschelt hatte, den Raum.  
  
TBC 


	3. Babysitting

Widmung: Federvieh, Alex, Zoysite, Lady Cai  
  
2. Kapitel- Babysitting  
  
"Ich würde Euch ja wirklich gerne begleiten, King Cold", König Vegeta zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern, "aber was machen wir mit den Kindern?"  
  
King Cold legte seinem ältesten Sohn, der neben ihm im saiyanischen Thronsaal stand, die Hand auf den Kopf. "Cooler ist alt genug, um Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Er wird die Kleinen hüten."  
  
Cooler sah ihn entsetzt an. "Aber Papa..."  
  
"Keine Widerrede, Sohn! Schläft der kleine Vegeta noch?"  
  
Vegeta no Ou nickte. "Ja, er hat einen außerordentlich gesunden Schlaf. Bist du sicher, dass du es schaffst, auf die beiden Racker aufzupassen, Cooler?"  
  
"Wird ja wohl nicht so schwer sein, zwei Windelträger im Zaum zu halten", brummte Cooler missmutig. Er hatte sich auf einen schönen Tag gefreut. Sein Vater wollte auf einen anderen Planeten, um sich irgendeine Messe anzusehen, bei der keine Minderjährigen zugelassen waren. Deshalb musste Cooler auf dem Schiff bleiben, aber er hatte das gar nicht schlimm gefunden. Er hatte eigentlich gaaaanz lange schlafen wollen, später ein wenig seine neuen Computerspiele ausprobieren wollen, dann Mittag essen und sich nach ein wenig Faulenzen mit Zarbon prügeln wollen, aber nein! Sein Vater musste ihn ja aus dem Bett holen noch bevor auf diesem verdammten Planeten die Sonne aufgegangen war. Und jetzt hatte er die beiden Teppichratten am Hals! Er seufzte schwer. Ade schöner Tag!  
  
"Cooler! Geh Freezer holen."  
  
"Wieso ich?" Sein kleiner Bruder hatte bestimmt noch nicht ausgeschlafen und Cooler hatte keine Lust auf blaue Flecken.  
  
Sein Vater blickte ihn streng an. "Jetzt verschwinde endlich!"  
  
Cooler murmelte etwas Undefinierbares und schlurfte dann mit hinterher schleifendem Schwanz aus dem Raum. King Cold sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.  
  
"Ja, ja. Man hat's nicht leicht mit seinen Kindern, nicht wahr?", fragte Vegeta Ou grinsend.  
  
"Nein wahrlich nicht. Womit habe ich das nur verdient?" Er trat auf den anderen König zu und legte dem viel kleineren Mann den Arm um die Schulter. "Dafür machen wir uns heute einen schönen Tag! Geplagte Daddys unter sich- toll oder?"  
  
"Ja, Wahnsinn!", meinte Vegeta no Ou mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme, konnte aber nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass er sich auf die kleine Auszeit freute. Er gab einem seiner Leute den Befehl, alles Nötige für diesen Ausflug vorzubereiten.  
  
"Nehmt Ihr Bardock mit?", wollte King Cold wissen. Es war ihm natürlich nicht entgangen, dass die beiden Saiyajins ein Paar waren.  
  
Vegeta Ou wiegte unentschlossen den Kopf. Er hatte die ganze Nacht überlegt- nun ja, eigentlich war er den Großteil der Nacht mit etwas anderem beschäftigt gewesen, aber danach hatte er nachgedacht- ob er Bardock mitnehmen sollte. Er würde gerne diesen Tag mit seinem Gefährten verbringen, aber erstens würde das wieder für Aufregung sorgen und zweitens war Bardock der beste Schutzengel, den sich der Prinz wünschen konnte. Inzwischen hatte er ihm drei weitere Male das Leben gerettet, deshalb würde Vegeta no Ou ihn gerne bei Klein Vegeta lassen.  
  
King Cold stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Gebt Euch einen Ruck. Es wissen sowieso schon alle, dass ihr zusammen seid..... außerdem seid Ihr als König niemandem Rechenschaft über Eure Taten schuldig! Ganz nebenbei würde sich Euer Liebster bestimmt darüber freuen."  
  
Wie auf dieses Stichwort erschien Bardock in der Tür und kniete vor Vegeta no Ou nieder. "Es ist alles bereit, mein König."  
  
"Gut. Ich hoffe, du bist auf eine Übernachtung auf Thaddäus-sei eingerichtet."  
  
Bardock hob verwirrt den Blick. "Ich? Wieso ich? Ich bin nur ein Unterklassenkrieger und habe kein Recht..." Plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht. Er versuchte natürlich gleich, seine Freude zu unterdrücken, schließlich waren sie nicht alleine, aber das Glänzen in seinen Augen verriet Vegeta no Ou alles. "Ich werde schnell ein paar Kleinigkeiten zusammenpacken. Bin in fünf Minuten fertig", versprach er und eilte aus dem Raum.  
  
Vegeta Ou lächelte zufrieden. Er hatte sich richtig entschieden. Bardock hatte sich diesen kleinen Ausflug wirklich verdient, er hatte schließlich oft genug das Kindermädchen für den Prinzen gespielt. Er wandte sich an den Herrscher des Universums. "Was erwartet uns eigentlich auf diesem Planeten?"  
  
King Cold lächelte verschmitzt. "Lasst Euch überraschen! Aber ich kann Euch verraten, dass Euch einiges geboten wird. Ist vielleicht ganz gut, dass Ihr Euren kleinen Spielgefährten mitnehmt", fügte er noch hinzu und grinste vielsagend.  
  
  
  
Cooler betrat Freezers Quartier. Der Kleine lag in seinem Bettchen und schlummerte friedlich vor sich hin. Die Kleinkindphase dauerte bei Freezers Rasse ungefähr doppelt so lange wie bei den Saiyajins, aber dafür ging die restliche Entwicklung- das Wachstum ausgenommen- um so schneller.  
  
Wenig liebevoll hob Cooler seinen kleinen Bruder aus dem Bett, wofür er gleich einen Schwanzhieb auf den Hinterkopf erntete. "Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, du kleiner Scheißer!" Im nächsten Moment schrie er laut auf, weil Freezer seine kleinen scharfen Milchzähnchen in seinen Arm grub. Er hielt den Kleinen unter seinen Babyärmchen mit ausgestreckten Armen von sich. Die Schwanzspitze des Jüngeren zuckte böse hin und her und die Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen.  
  
"Ja, ich kann dich auch nicht leiden", knurrte Cooler und trug das Kind in der eben beschriebenen Stellung aus dem Raum. In der Raumfähre band er Freezer auf seinem Sitz fest, damit dieser nicht herumkrabbelte und Unsinn anstellte. Der Kleine warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu und befreite sich mit einer nicht allzu großen Kraftanstrengung aus seinen Fesseln, blieb aber still auf seinem Platz sitzen. Er hatte seinem großen Bruder nur beweisen wollen, dass er stärker war als die paar Seile.  
  
"Reagiere dich doch an dem anderen Schei...", er warf einen raschen Blick auf die saiyanische Besatzung der Raumfähre. "..an dem anderen Prinzen ab. Lass mich bloß in Frieden. Und wenn du heute nicht lieb bist, gibt es zum Abendbrot Freezer-Gulasch, klar?", drohte Cooler seinem Bruder.  
  
Dieser sah ihn erst mitleidig an und wandte dann gelangweilt den Blick ab noch bevor der Ältere ausgeredet hatte. Cooler knurrte und ließ sich auf seinen Sitz fallen. "Was hat sich Vater nur dabei gedacht, dieses Balg in die Welt zu setzen?!"  
  
  
  
Die beiden Väter hatten den Planeten vor wenigen Minuten verlassen. Cooler stand vor Vegetas Bett und wollte Freezer zu Vegeta setzen, als er den Saiyajinprinzen leise und drohend knurren hörte. Cooler warf dem ziemlich klein geratenen Saiyajin einen abschätzenden Blick zu. Er wirkte wirklich nicht sehr erbaut über Coolers Absicht, die kleinen, weißen Zähne entblößt, das Schwanzfell gesträubt und einen mordlustigen Blick in den Augen starrte er die beiden Fremdlinge an seinem Bett an.  
  
"Jetzt hab dich doch nicht so Vegeta. Du kennst Freezer doch. Ihr habt euch doch schon öfter gesehen. Seid nett zueinander!", murmelte Cooler und setzte Baby Freezer zu dem Saiyajin no Ouji, der sofort gefährlich knurrend auf ihn zukroch.  
  
Freezer sah seinen Gegenüber ausdruckslos an. Ihn schien das Revierverteidigungsverhalten des anderen wenig zu beeindrucken. Als der Jüngere keine Ruhe gab, sondern ihm frech ins Gesicht knurrte, gab er ihm eine Ohrfeige und der Prinz kullerte bis ans andere Ende des Bettes. Verwirrt richtete er sich auf, legte seine Kinderhand auf die schmerzende Stelle und sah Freezer fassungslos an. Aber anstatt loszuheulen, wie Cooler befürchtete, wurde er wütend. Mit einer erstaunlichen Schnelligkeit war er wieder bei Freezer und seine kleine Faust landete zielsicher auf dessen Nase. Es stimmte anscheinend, dass das Kämpfen Saiyajins angeboren war.  
  
Freezer quiekte erschrocken und hielt sich die blutende Nase.  
  
Der Saiyajinprinz funkelte ihn an. Raus aus meinem Bett schienen seine tiefschwarzen Augen zu sagen. Er knurrte herausfordernd.  
  
Cooler verdrehte die Augen. Na toll! Da hat er sich was aufhalsen lassen! "Jetzt hört auf damit! Ihr seid doch keine...na gut, ihr SEID kleine Kinder, aber trotzdem könnt ihr doch wohl ein paar Stunden friedlich nebeneinander verbringen. Schlaft meinetwegen und Onkel Cooler kann dann in seinen Comic-Heften lesen. Was haltet ihr davon?"  
  
Die beiden Prinzen beachteten ihn gar nicht, sondern waren bereits in eine wilde Keilerei verstrickt. Von seinem kleineren Bruder hatte Cooler ja erwartet, dass er nicht zuhörte, aber er hatte gehofft Vegeta wäre vernünftiger.  
  
Cooler hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Arme. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Eigentlich war es nicht verkehrt, dass sie ihren Gefühlen mal freien Lauf ließen. Vielleicht verstanden sie sich ja danach besser. Aber wenn einem von beiden etwas passiert, bekam er gewaltigen Ärger. Verdammte Gören! Er hatte Kinder noch nie leiden können. Die waren irgendwie so unkontrollierbar! Mit einem unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck sah er zu, wie die lieben Kleinen eifrig aufeinander einprügelten. Vegeta schien etwas schwächer zu sein, aber er war ja auch ein Jahr jünger, und dafür hielt er sich gut. Cooler hatte den Eindruck, dass sich Freezer und der Saiyajin prächtig amüsierten. 'Naja, gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern. Die haben beide irgendwie einen Sprung in der Schüssel!'  
  
Beinahe neugierig sah Cooler zu, wie die beiden sich den Schwanz des jeweils anderen schnappten und fest hineinbissen. Im nächsten Moment saßen sie wie versteinert, Tränen des Schmerzes in den Augen. 'Oh-oh', dachte Cooler noch bevor beide anfingen loszuplärren. Er wollte gerade zu ihnen gehen um sie zu trösten, als sich der kleine Saiyajinprinz auf Freezer stürzte, um ihn für die Schmerzen, die er selber fühlte, zu bestrafen. Die beiden Raufbolde kullerten in ein Knäuel verkeilt übers Bett um schließlich auf dem Boden zu landen. Der Schreck über den plötzlichen Fall und den unsanften Aufprall brachte beide wieder zum Weinen. Cooler glaubte nicht, dass sie sich weh getan hatten, lief aber trotzdem besorgt um das riesige Bett herum. Die beiden waren immer noch mehr ein Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen als alles andere, aber Vegeta hatte die glücklichere Landeposition gehabt. Er lag auf Freezer und weinte wahrscheinlich nur, weil Freezer es tat. Cooler hatte das Gefühl, dass er gleich verrückt werden würde. Er musste die beiden irgendwie zur Ruhe bringen! Diesen Lärm hielt man ja im Kopf nicht aus!  
  
Er stürmte zur Tür, streckte den Kopf heraus und rief dem Saiyajin, der das Pech hatte, in genau dem Augenblick vorbei zu laufen, zu: "Hol die Milch für die beiden Babys! Schnell!", fügte er noch hinzu, als der Krieger ihn nur anstarrte.  
  
Als die beiden Nuckelfläschen endlich ankamen, prüfte Cooler schnell die Temperatur des Inhaltes, hoffte, dass in der Flasche, auf der Freezers Name stand auch wirklich Freezers Milch war und drückte den beiden weinenden Prinzen ihr Essen in die Hand. Freezer und Vegeta kuckten etwas verdattert, hörten aber auf zu weinen und widmeten sich stattdessen schmatzend der Milch. Cooler seufzte erleichtert und seine Ohren hörten langsam auf zu klingeln.  
  
Als Freezer die Hälfte seines Babyfläschen geleert hatte, blickte er zu Vegeta, der wesentlich weiter war als er und streckte ihm seine Flasche entgegen. Vegeta schielte zu ihm hinüber ohne das Trinken zu unterbrechen, begriff, was sein Spielkamerad von ihm wollte und reichte ihm lächelnd seine Flasche.  
  
Cooler griff sich an den Kopf, als er sah wie die beiden Kleinen ihre Flaschen tauschten. Das soll verstehen wer will! In einem Moment sind sie noch in die schönste Prügelei verstrickt und im nächsten Moment benahmen sie sich wie die dicksten Freunde. Als beide ausgetrunken hatte, setzte Cooler sie wieder aufs Bett, wo sie sich zusammenkuschelten und beinahe auf der Stelle einschliefen. Ihr Babysitter seufzte erleichtert. Jetzt hatte er erst einmal ein paar Stunden Ruhe. Beide waren für ihren festen Schlaf bekannt. Cooler kuschelte sich in einen Korbsessel, der von der Decke herab hing und nahm eins seiner Comic-Hefte zur Hand.  
  
King Cold und Vegeta Ou standen im saiyanischen Thronsaal und begutachteten Cooler und die beiden schwanzwedelnden Kinder zu seinen Füßen.  
  
"Und? Waren sie lieb?", wollte Vegeta no Ou wissen.  
  
Cooler verzog das Gesicht. "Das nicht gerade." Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er verkündete stolz: "Aber Euer Sohn kann einen ganz tollen Trick!"  
  
Der König von Vegeta-sei sah ihn neugierig an. "Ach ja?"  
  
Cooler nickte eifrig, kniete sich zu Vegeta hinunter und drehte ihn in Richtung Tür. Dann packte er den Kleinen am Schwanz und zog ein paar Mal vorsichtig daran.  
  
Als Vegeta Ou sah, dass King Colds Sohn die Schwachstelle eines jeden Saiyajins ergriff und daran zog, wurden seine Augen auf einmal doppelt so groß, wie sie normalerweise waren. Verblüfft sah er, dass der Prinz jedoch nicht seine Kraft verlor, sondern begann loszukrabbeln, weil er die Berührung nicht mochte. Anscheinend war der Schwanz des Saiyajin no Ouji bereits trainiert. In das Gefühl des tiefen Entsetzens mischte sich leiser Stolz.  
  
Wütend, weil er nicht von der Stelle kam, steigerte Vegeta sein Krabbeltempo, aber Cooler hielt ihn immer noch fest. Plötzlich ließ er los und der kleine Prinz schoss in einem irrwitzigem Tempo zur Tür hinaus. König Vegeta sah ihm entsetzt nach und begann dann vor Wut zu zittern, als sein Blick wieder auf Cooler fiel, der ihn unschuldig und stolz anblickte.  
  
King Cold griff sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf und seufzte. Hatte sein Sohn etwa Todessehnsucht? Er ging zu ihm, hob ihn hoch, entfernte sich mit ihm ein Stück und begann dann leise auf ihn einzureden. Er machte Cooler klar, was für Folgen das eben für ihn gehabt hätte, wäre er, sein Vater, nicht anwesend gewesen. Coolers Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.  
  
Im selben Moment spazierte Bardock mit einem lachenden Vegeta auf dem Arm herein. "Euer Sohn wollte schon wieder türmen", meinte er, völlig arglos, was vor wenigen Sekunden vorgefallen war und warum Vegeta Ou so ein finsteres Gesicht machte. Sein Blick fiel auf den kleinen Freezer, der bereits Tränen lachte und sich seinen Bauch hielt. Als der kleine Prinz das entdeckte, knurrte er böse und begann zu strampeln, damit Bardock ihn absetzte. Kaum auf dem Boden schoss er auf Freezer zu und verpasste ihm einen so kräftigen Kinnhaken, dass dieser fast durch den ganzen Raum kugelte. Er schüttelte benommen den Kopf und versuchte dann es Vegeta heimzuzahlen. Aber als er den Saiyajinprinzen beinahe erreicht hatte, wurde er von seinem Vater am Schwanz gepackt und hochgehoben. "Es reicht, Jungs. Ihr habt genug angerichtet!"  
  
Cooler stand unterdessen bei Vegeta. "Entschuldige, Kleiner. War nicht böse gemeint gewesen", murmelte er leise.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte Vegeta no Ou einen dunklen Schatten am linken Auge seines Sohnes. "Hey, wer hat Vegeta das blaue Auge verpasst?", wollte er ärgerlich wissen und blickte zu Freezer, der immer noch kopfüber hing und mit ernstem Gesicht sofort auf Cooler deutete, der im selben Moment auf seinen kleinen Bruder zeigte.  
  
King Cold betrachtete seinen jüngsten Sohn und runzelte die Stirn. "Und wer hat Freezer diese Bisswunde am Schwanz verpasst?!" Wie zufällig fiel sein Blick auf Klein Vegeta, der sofort seine Unschuldsmiene aufsetzte und genauso ernst wie Freezer auf Cooler deutete.  
  
Dieser riss ungläubig die Augen auf. "ICH??? Spinnst du??? Das warst ja wohl du!", beschuldigte er den kleinen Prinzen und verschränkte schmollend die Arme. "Ich pass nie wieder auf die beiden auf! Ein Sack Flöhe ist ein Kinderspiel dagegen!"  
  
Die beiden Väter lächelten verständnisvoll. Sie wussten selber, dass Vegeta und Freezer manchmal wie Hund und Katze waren.  
  
"Ich gehe dann mal wieder. Es gibt noch jede Menge Planeten zu erobern", verkündete King Cold und wandte sich zum Gehen. Plötzlich schrie er auf und ließ Freezer, den er immer noch am Schwanz gehalten hatte, fallen. Der liebe Kleine hatte sich nämlich hochgezogen und ihm kräftig in die Hand gebissen.  
  
Freezer rollte sich geschickt ab, krabbelte zu Vegeta und umarmte ihn fest. Er sagte irgendetwas ihn Babysprache zu dem Saiyajin no Ouji und pikste ihn mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Stelle, an der Vegetas Herz saß, woraufhin dieser lächelte und seinen Freund noch ein bisschen fester an sich drückte. Es war ein so sanftes Lächeln, dass nicht einmal sein Vater oder Bardock bisher gesehen hatte. Aber er unternahm keinen Versuch Freezer zu folgen, als King Cold seinen Sohn behutsam aus Vegetas Umarmung löste und sich verabschiedete.  
  
Bardock kniete sich zu dem kleinen Prinzen hinunter und streichelte ihm durchs Haar. "Jetzt kuckt nicht so traurig. Ihr werdet ihn wiedersehen!"  
  
Vegeta kuschelte sich in die Arme des älteren Kriegers und entschied sich auf der Stelle ein kleines Nickerchen zu halten. König Vegeta legte seinem Geliebten lächelnd die Hand auf die Schulter und sie gingen 'schwänzchenhaltend' zu Vegetas Zimmer.  
  
TBC Och, sagt mir doch bidde, bidde, bidde wie es euch gefallen hat, jaaaaa? *liebkuck*  
  
P.S @ Zoysite: Nach deiner Anfrage, ob ich mal eine Geschichte mit Bardock schreiben könnte, habe ich mich hingesetzt und nachgedacht und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich ihm (und Vegeta no Ou) eine eigene Geschichte widme. Ist recht so? ^_____^ Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wann ich dazu komme, sie anzufangen. 


	4. Jahrmarkt!

Widmung: Alex, Lady Cai, Zoysite, Federvieh  
  
3. Kapitel- Jahrmarkt!  
  
Bis King Cold und König Vegeta das nächste Mal Gelegenheit hatten, sich zu treffen, vergingen fünf Jahre. Der Prinz der Saiyajins war inzwischen sechs Jahre.  
  
Mit seinem gewohnt ernsten Gesicht betrat er das Zimmer seines Vaters. "Weshalb hast du mich rufen lassen?" Rein gewohnheitsmäßig sah er sich nach Bardock um, konnte ihn aber nirgendwo entdecken. "Wo ist Bardock?"  
  
Vegeta no Ou lächelte. "Er muss schließlich auch mal trainieren."  
  
Der Prinz zog die Augenbrauen hoch und fragte betont unschuldig: "Ach? Ich dachte, das macht ihr fast jede Nacht...!?"  
  
"Lassen wir das jetzt. Wir werden morgen zu einem anderen Planeten aufbrechen. Pack ein paar notwendige Sachen zusammen."  
  
"Deshalb hast du mich rufen lassen?" Es gelang dem Prinzen nicht, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Er war schon öfter dabei gewesen, wenn sein Vater Planeten ausgelöscht hatte und es war für ihn nichts besonderes. Er hatte mehr erwartet. Wenn sein Vater ihn rufen ließ war es meist etwas Wichtiges.  
  
Vegeta no Ou lachte leise als er das Gesicht seines Sohnes sah. "Wir werden dort King Cold und Freezer treffen."  
  
Der Saiyajin no Ouji sah seinen Vater interessiert an. Was war an dem Planeten so besonders, dass sich sogar King Cold und sein jüngster Sohn zu einen Besuch herabließen? Er kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach Freezer, fand aber nicht viel mehr als die Erinnerung an weiche, weiße Haut, eine feste Umarmung, während sie beide schlummerten, und ein paar Worte zum Abschied, die immer noch in seinen Träumen umhergeisterten.  
  
"Es ist Jahrmarkt auf Eurynom-sei", eröffnete ihm sein Vater schließlich und auf dem Gesicht des Prinzen schien schlagartig die Sonne aufzugehen.  
  
"Wir besuchen einen Jahrmarkt?", fragte er mit freudig glänzenden Augen, während sein buschiger Schwanz aufgeregt hin- und herwedelte. Er war noch nie auf einem Jahrmarkt gewesen, hatte immer nur andere davon erzählen gehört. Begeistert von der Vorstellung zusammen mit seinem Vater zu diesem Planeten zu reisen und endlich so einen Jahrmarkt mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, flitzte er in sein Zimmer und packte schnell ein paar Sachen zusammen. Vor Aufregung schlief er kaum und stand noch lange vor Sonnenaufgang bei seinem Vater im Zimmer. Er sprang zu seinem Vater ins Bett und drängelte sich rücksichtslos zwischen ihn und Bardock. Murrend drehte sich König Vegeta auf die andere Seite um weiterzuschlafen, aber sein Sohn packte ihn an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn wenig sanft, während seine Schwanzspitze in Bardocks Gesicht herumwedelte und ihn zum Niesen brachte. "Wach auf Vater! Wir wollten doch heute zum Jahrmarkt!"  
  
"Vegeta", stöhnte der König genervt. "Wir sind über eine Woche dahin unterwegs! Was machen da ein paar Stunden aus? Warte wenigstens bis die Sonne aufgeht!"  
  
"Nein!", beharrte der Prinz stur. "Ich will sofort los!"  
  
Bardock seufzte tief. "Jetzt mach schon, Koi. Jetzt kannst du sowieso nicht mehr schlafen." König Vegeta rieb sich die Augen und streckte sich. Dann blinzelte er seinen Sohn an. "Kleines Monster!" Dann stand er auf und verschwand im Bad.  
  
"Kommst du nicht mit?", wollte Vegeta wissen.  
  
Bardock schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Tag gehört allein Eurem Vater und Euch, mein Prinz." Er grinste. "Außerdem möchte ich noch ein paar Stunden schlafen!"  
  
Vegeta ließ sich neben Bardock in die Kissen fallen. "Kannst du mir etwas über King Cold und Freezer erzählen?"  
  
"King Cold ist wirklich eine beeindruckende Persönlichkeit. Schon alleine wegen seiner enormen Körpergröße. Euer Vater sieht neben ihm wie ein Kind aus. Er ist ziemlich durchsetzungsfähig und...naja ich hatte nie besonders viel mit ihm zu tun. Am besten Ihr macht Euch Euer eigenes Bild. Freezer ist ein Jahr älter als Ihr und ich habe gehört, dass seine Kräfte bereits die von seinem Vater übersteigen. Ihr beide wart manchmal wie Hund und Katze, aber wenn es ums Essen und Schlafen ging, wart ihr euch immer einig. Das letzte Mal als ihr euch gesehen habt wart Ihr erst eineinhalb Jahre. Erinnert Ihr Euch?"  
  
"Mhmm, dunkel. Wie ist ein Jahrmarkt Bardock? Ich habe schon so viel darüber gehört."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, mein Prinz. Ich war noch nie auf einem." Bevor Vegeta Bardock weiter Löcher in den Bauch fragen konnte, betrat der König wieder den Raum und forderte Vegeta mit einer Handbewegung zum Gehen auf. Der junge Prinz sprang sofort aus dem Bett und lief zur Tür. Die Türklinke bereits in der Hand drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah, wie sich die beiden anderen Saiyajins küssten. "Igitt!", sagte er laut um die beiden daran zu erinnern, dass er auch noch da war.  
  
"Schon gut, Kurzer. Ich komme ja schon", murrte sein Vater lächelnd und hob zum Abschied noch einmal die Hand, bevor er den Raum verließ und Bardock sich wieder zum Schlafen zusammenrollte.  
  
  
  
Von den neun Tagen Reise bekam Vegeta glücklicherweise nicht viel mit, denn er schlief die meiste Zeit. Die Raumkapseln, die die Saiyajins benutzten, versetzten die Reisenden automatisch für die Dauer ihres Weltraumtrips in Tiefschlaf. Ein paar Mal schreckte er aus wirklich wirren Träumen hoch, dämmerte aber fast augenblicklich wieder weg. Schließlich weckte ihn ein schriller Piepton endgültig. Im Landeanflug konnte Vegeta schon jede Menge bunte Buden und eine beachtliche Anzahl Karusselle sehen. Ungeduldig wartete er die Landung ab und sprang dann aus seiner Kapsel.  
  
Das Erste, dass ihm ins Auge fiel, war das große Raumschiff von King Cold. Ein paar Soldaten lungerten draußen herum und schienen sich ziemlich zu langweilen. Zwischen ihnen stand ein Ice-jin, der ein bisschen größer war als Vegeta und ungefähr in seinem Alter sein musste. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu Vegeta und beobachtete die Soldaten gelangweilt beim Kartenspiel. Einer der Leute von King Cold unterbrach beim Anblick des Saiyajin no Ouji sein Gespräch mit seinen Kameraden, ging zu dem jungen Ice-jin und sagte etwas zu ihm, woraufhin dieser sich ruckartig umdrehte und Vegeta anstarrte.  
  
Jetzt war der Prinz sicher, dass es Freezer war. Diese rubinroten Augen waren ihm noch gut in Erinnerung. Inzwischen war auch König Vegeta aus seiner Kapsel gestiegen- weit würdevoller als sein Sohn.  
  
Freezer schritt auf die beiden Saiyajins zu. "Ich heiße Euch im Namen meines Vaters, des Herrschers des Universums, herzlich auf Eurynom-sei willkommen", begrüßte er sie förmlich.  
  
"Schön Euch zu treffen, Prinz Freezer. Wo ist Euer Vater?"  
  
"Er wird -hoffentlich- gleich erscheinen, König Vegeta", erwiderte Freezer, verschränkte die Arme und musterte dann den Prinzen der Saiyajins eingehend.  
  
"Was ist?", fauchte Vegeta, als Freezer nach fünf Minuten immer noch in derselben Pose stand und ihn begutachtete. Er reckte angriffslustig das Kinn vor und verengte die Augen. "Hast du mir etwas zu sagen?"  
  
"Ja, das habe ich in der Tat", meinte Freezer und grinste. "Bist ganz schön klein geraten für deine Rasse!"  
  
Vegeta hob stolz den Kopf. "Ich mag nicht der Größte sein, aber ich bin stärker als die meisten anderen!"  
  
"Kann sein, aber auf alle Fälle nicht stärker als ich!" Seine Schwanzspitze bewegte sich wie bei einer lauernden Katze. Er wollte den kleinen Saiyajin einfach nur necken. Für sein Alter hätte er eigentlich wirklich schon größer sein müssen.  
  
Vegeta no Ouji spannte seine Muskeln an und bleckte die Zähne. "Ach?!" Bevor er auf den anderen losgehen konnte, legte sein Vater ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Vegeta verstand die Bedeutung dieser Geste und murrte enttäuscht. Er blickte sehnsüchtig in Richtung der Buden und Karusselle. Er wollte endlich Spaß haben, warum kam King Cold denn nicht?  
  
"Wo bleibt dein Vater, Freezer?", fragte er ungeduldig.  
  
"Ähh...ich glaube...", er errötete ein wenig,"...ich glaube, er ist mit Mama beschäftigt." Vegeta seufzte und verdrehte die Augen himmelwärts. Warum konnten Erwachsene immer nur an Sex denken? Als ob es nichts anderes auf der Welt geben würde! "Und wie lange wird das dauern?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Wir hatten nicht mit eurem zeitigen Eintreffen gerechnet. Ihr seid ein paar Stunden früher hier, als wir erwarteten."  
  
Vegeta no Ou lächelte und legte seinem Sohn die Hand auf den Kopf. "Tja, das verdanken wir meinem Sohn. Er konnte es gar nicht abwarten auf diesen Planeten zu kommen und deshalb sind wir etwas früher abgereist."  
  
Freezer blickte Vegeta neugierig an, sagte aber nichts. Der Saiyajinprinz schüttelte die Hand seines Vaters ab, verschränkte die Arme und blickte sich böse um. Mann, das dauerte! "Kann er sich nicht beeilen? Sonst stehen wir hier morgen noch!"  
  
"Ich kann dich ja schon etwas rumführen", schlug Freezer vor. "Wir sind seit gestern hier und ich habe mich schon etwas umgesehen."  
  
Vegeta blickte seinen Vater an und der nickte. Dann verschwanden Prinz Vegeta und Prinz Freezer in der Menge.  
  
Sie kamen nicht weit, da blieb Vegeta schon an einem Stand hängen. Freezer bemerkte zuerst gar nicht, dass Vegeta nicht mehr an seiner Seite war, erst als er seinen Kopf umwandte und feststellte, dass er mit einem völlig Fremden sprach, blickte er sich suchend um. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erblickte er zwischen all den Körpern, die sich zwischen den Buden drängelten, Vegetas schwarze Haare, die einer Flamme gleich in den Himmel ragten.  
  
Er lief auf ihn zu. "Mensch, was machst du? Wieso kommst du nicht?"  
  
"Was ist das, Freezer?", wollte Vegeta wissen, während er neugierig beobachtete, wie der Mann an dem Stand lange, rosa Fäden innerhalb einer speziellen Maschine auf einen Holzstab wickelte.  
  
"Das nennt man Zuckerwatte, Vegeta. Und jetzt komm!"  
  
"Kann man das essen?"  
  
"Könnt ihr Saiyajins eigentlich nur ans Essen denken?" Er seufzte übertrieben. "Ja, man kann es essen."  
  
Aber anstatt Freezer zu folgen, stellte sich der Prinz am Ende der Reihe an. Freezer schüttelte den Kopf seufzte ergeben und stellte sich daneben.  
  
Nach zwei Minuten, war Vegeta seinem Ziel immer noch nicht nennenswert näher gekommen. "Wieso dauert das so lange?", murmelte er und bewegte unruhig seinen Schwanz.  
  
Freezer beobachtete den Saiyajin. Diese Rasse war wirklich nicht gerade mit Geduld gesegnet; schon gar nicht, wenn es um ihre Nahrung ging! Letztendlich kam Vegeta no Ouji doch noch an die Reihe und bestellte eine ganz große Zuckerwatte.  
  
"Das macht dann 3 Donatien", erklärte der Verkäufer freundlich.  
  
Der Prinz runzelte die Stirn. "Donatien?"  
  
"Die Währung von diesem Planeten", erklärte Freezer flüsternd.  
  
Vegeta verstand immer noch nicht, warum er dem anderen etwas geben sollte. Er war es gewohnt, sich einfach zu nehmen, was er wollte, ohne einen Ausgleich dafür zu leisten.  
  
"Bei vielen Völkern ist es üblich, ihre Ware gegen etwas anderes, gewöhnlich Geld, zu tauschen", fuhr Freezer leise fort.  
  
"Eine Art Tauschhandel, ja?" Vegeta fixierte den Verkäufer mit einen festen Blick. "Ich mache Euch einen Vorschlag: Ihr gebt mir, was ich von Euch verlange, und ich lasse Euch dafür am Leben. Was haltet Ihr davon? Das ist fair, würde ich sagen."  
  
Freezer schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Das zeugte nicht unbedingt von diplomatischem Geschick. 'So wird das nie was!'  
  
Der Verkäufer blinzelte ungläubig. "Es tut mir leid, mein Kleiner, aber wenn du kein Geld hast, gibt es keine Zuckerwatte."  
  
Vegeta kniff zornig die Augen zusammen. "Zuallererst bekomme ich IMMER, was ich will, auch ohne Geld, und zweitens bin ich NICHT IHR KLEINER!!! ICH BIN DER PRINZ DER SAIYAJINS!" Die letzten Worte schrie er und als er einen Teil seiner Energie freisetzte, fegte ein kleiner Orkan über den Platz. Die Leute schrien erschrocken auf, die Buden wackelten bedenklich und einige der kleinen Verkaufsstände überstanden diesen Wutausbruch nicht ganz unbeschädigt. Als sich Vegeta wieder beruhigt hatte, saß der Verkäufer mit angstvoll aufgerissenen Augen am Boden und starrte den kleinen und nur scheinbar harmlosen Jungen entsetzt an. Dann rappelte er sich hoch und machte sich schleunigst daran, dem aggressiven Prinzen seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. "Sehr wohl, Sir!"  
  
Freezer sah ungläubig zu, wie Vegeta zufrieden seine kostenlose Zuckerwatte aß, während sie weiterschlenderten. Auf diese direkte Art und Weise hatte er es noch nie probiert. Vielleicht sollte er es mal versuchen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Saiyajin no Ouji nichts bezahlen musste, war es die größte Zuckerwatte, die Freezer jemals gesehen hatte. Sie war fast so groß wie Vegeta selbst.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Vegeta misstrauisch, als er bemerkte, dass Freezer seine hart erkämpfte Zuckerwatte anstarrte.  
  
Freezer lächelte. Offensichtlich vermutete der verfressene Saiyajin, dass er etwas abhaben wollte. "Nichts. Aber bevor du noch mehr anstellst, sollten wir vielleicht auf unsere Väter warten." Er blickte zurück und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, um besser zu sehen. Leider waren die meisten größer als er, so dass dieser Versuch kläglich scheiterte.  
  
Vegeta schwebte inzwischen bereits samt Zuckerwatte einige Meter über dem Boden und hatte sich einen besseren Überblick verschafft. "Mein Vater wartet noch immer", verkündete er schließlich.  
  
"Gut, dann komm wieder runter", meinte Freezer. Vegeta warf noch einen Blick in die Runde und landete dann wieder. Kaum stand er wieder, streckte Freezer blitzschnell die Hand aus, und schnappte sich einen gehörigen Teil von Vegetas Zuckerwatte.  
  
Dieser riss empört den Mund auf und schnappte nach Luft, als SEINE Zuckerwatte in Freezers Mund verschwand. Schnell stopfte er den Rest in sich hinein und kaum hatte er heruntergeschluckt, ging er auf Freezer los.  
  
"Hey!", protestierte dieser und versuchte die kleinen Fäuste des Saiyajinprinzen abzuwehren.  
  
"Jetzt sei doch nicht so geizig! Das war doch gar nicht viel!"  
  
"Du hättest aber wenigstens fragen können", beschwerte sich Vegeta wütend während er Freezer mit Schlägen und Tritten vor sich hertrieb.  
  
Die Leute um sie herum wichen erschrocken vor ihnen zurück. "Hättest du mir denn etwas gegeben?!", schrie Freezer zurück.  
  
"Nein! Natürlich nicht!" Inzwischen lagen die beiden Jungen auf dem Boden und prügelte aufeinander ein, als Vegeta plötzlich hinten an seiner Rüstung gepackt und wie ein Kätzchen hochgehoben wurde. Er begann zu strampeln und um sich zu treten, bis er bemerkte, dass es sein Vater war, der ihn festhielt und der ihm nun einen tadelnden Blick zuwarf, während der kleine Prinz seine Befreiungsversuche einstellte.  
  
"Kann man euch denn nicht einmal alleine lassen, ohne, dass ihr aufeinander losgeht?", wollte er wissen, während er seinen Sohn wieder auf der Erde absetzte. Freezer hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und die beiden schafften es tatsächlich ein wenig schuldbewusst auszusehen. King Cold seufzte. "Da das nun geklärt ist, können wir ja weiter gehen."  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Coola?", wollte König Vegeta wissen.  
  
"Der hat sich geweigert zusammen mit den beiden", er deutete auf Vegeta und Freezer, "auch nur eine Stunde zu verbringen. Welch weise Voraussicht!"  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, was Coola hat", schmollte King Colds jüngster Sohn. "Wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht."  
  
Ihre beiden Väter sahen sich lächelnd an und erinnerten sich fünf Jahre zurück, an den Tag an dem Coola den Babysitter spielen durfte.  
  
Nachdem die beiden Kinder ein paar der Karusselle ausprobiert hatten, wollten sich die Väter ins Bierzelt zurückziehen.  
  
"Warum hattet ihr euch denn jetzt schon wieder in den Haaren?", erkundigte sich Vegeta no Ou mit einen leicht belustigten Unterton auf dem Weg dorthin. Es war doch unglaublich, dass die beiden immer wieder einen Grund fanden um eine Schlägerei anzufangen.  
  
Sein Sohn zeigte anklagend auf den älteren Jungen. "Der hat mir meine Zuckerwatte weggefressen, der Gierschlund!"  
  
"Ich hab nur soviel genommen", verteidigte sich Freezer und deutete mit Daumen und Zeigefinger eine winzige Menge an.  
  
"Gar nicht wahr! Lügner!"  
  
Freezer sprang auf Vegeta und packte ihn vorne an seiner Rüstung. "Du wagst es, mich einen Lügner zu nennen?!"  
  
King Cold drückte die beiden Streithähne behutsam auseinander. "Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir euch beiden eine Zuckerwatte kaufen?"  
  
"Aber ich will die größere!", meinte Vegeta trotzig und funkelte Freezer an.  
  
Nachdem die beiden Kinder mit einer neuen Zuckerwatte ausgerüstet waren (Vegeta hatte beide genau untersucht, um herauszufinden, welche größer war, fand aber zu seinem Ärger keinen Unterschied.), begaben sich die beiden Väter ins Bierzelt.  
  
Ihre Söhne streiften noch ein wenig über den Jahrmarkt und Freezer erzählte dabei viel von seinen Eroberungsausflügen. Vegeta hörte gespannt zu, als Freezer ihm eindrucksvoll schilderte, wie er die Bevölkerung eines Planeten ganz alleine ausgerottet hatte, jedoch vergaß er im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund nicht das Essen und so war er bereits fertig, als Freezer erst wenige Happen von seiner Zuckerwatte genommen hatte.  
  
Plötzlich blieb Freezer stehen und deutete aufgeregt gestikulierend auf eine Art riesige Achterbahn, die in einiger Entfernung zu sehen war. Dabei blickte er in die andere Richtung- weg von seiner Zuckerwatte.  
  
Vegeta sah seine Chance und begann unbemerkt von Freezers Zuckerwatte zu naschen. Dabei hörte er nur halb zu, was der junge Ice-jin ihm aufgeregt erzählte. Ab und zu gab er ein "Hmm" von sich, um den Anschein zu erwecken, er widme seinem Kameraden seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Als Freezer sich dann endlich wieder seiner Zuckerwatte zuwandte, um einen Happs zu nehmen, hielt er nur noch einen Holzstab in der Hand. In seiner Aufregung hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich das Gewicht der Zuckerwatte in seiner Hand veränderte.  
  
Er blickte fassungslos zu Vegeta, der mit Unschuldsmiene neben ihm stand als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben, Mund und Hände von Zuckerwatte verklebt. Dann stürmte er empört in die Richtung Bierzelt, um seinen Vater von dem unerhörten Vorfall Bericht zu erstatten. Vegeta war ihm dicht auf den Fersen, um sich im Notfall zu verteidigen.  
  
  
  
"Es ist wohl keine gute Idee, einem Saiyajin sein Essen wegzunehmen, was?", fragte King Cold, während er sich auf die Holzbank niederließ.  
  
Vegeta Ou nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Bierhumpen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wahrlich nicht. Besonders bei jungen Saiyajins muss man vorsichtig sein. Aber kommen wir zum Thema. Wollen wir den Vertrag bestehen lassen, obwohl das heißen würde, unsere beiden Söhne zu verheiraten?"  
  
"Nun, was meint Ihr dazu? Würde es Euch etwas ausmachen, Euren Sohn mit einem Mann liiert zu sehen?"  
  
"Das nicht, aber mit einem Erben sieht es dann ganz schlecht aus, fürchte ich."  
  
"Einige Männer meiner Rasse können Kinder bekommen, wenn sie denn wollen", warf King Cold ein. "Allerdings werden die wenigsten mit dieser Fähigkeit geboren und man kann es auch nicht überprüfen", fügte er jedoch gleich hinzu.  
  
"Ich würde sagen, wir warten ab, wie sich die beiden weiterhin verstehen. Wenn sich nichts verändert, dann steht einer Hochzeit eigentlich nichts mehr im Wege. Es wird eine ziemlich turbulente Ehe, aber sie werden, denke ich, miteinander auskommen."  
  
"Nun, auf jeden Fall wird ihnen sicher nie langweilig werden. Die beiden finden immer wieder einen Grund, sich zu streiten."  
  
Und wie auf dieses Stichwort hin, erschien Freezer am Eingang des Bierzeltes, schaute sich kurz suchend um und marschierte dann auf seinen Vater zu, dicht gefolgt von Vegeta, der jedoch nicht halb so böse dreinschaute wie Freezer.  
  
Wie eine Waffe streckte er seinem Vater den leeren Holzstab entgegen. "Vegeta hat alles aufgegessen!", beschwerte er sich empört mit einem Und- nun-unternimm-etwas-Blick.  
  
"Das war nur die Rache für vorhin, als du mir etwas von meiner Zuckerwatte geklaut hast", versetzte der junge saiyanische Thronfolger.  
  
"Ja, aber doch nicht SO VIEL!"  
  
"Zinsen", erwiderte Vegeta achselzuckend.  
  
"Soll ich dir eine neue Zuckerwatte kaufen?", fragte King Cold, bevor sein Sohn auf die Idee kommen konnte wieder auf den Saiyajin einzuprügeln.  
  
"Das ist ja dann nicht mehr MEINE Zuckerwatte", schmollte Freezer.  
  
Sein Vater seufzte leidgeprüft. "Und wie wäre es mit zwei Zuckerwatten?"  
  
Freezer überlegte eine Weile. "Nein, ich habe jetzt eher Appetit auf gegrilltes Fleisch", meinte er, während er schnuppernd zum Ausgang des Zeltes deutete, neben dem ein Grillstand aufgebaut war.  
  
Sein Vater erhob sich. "Ich werde dir etwas holen", erklärte er sich bereit, um seinen Sohn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und zu verhindern das er vor Wut mehr oder weniger unabsichtlich das Zelt niederriss. Auf der Suche nach ihren Kinder waren er und König Vegeta einen ziemlich verstörten Zuckerwattenverkäufer und einigen demolierten Buden begegnet. Die Art wie der Mann König Vegeta angestarrt hatte, hatte Bände gesprochen. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn war wirklich auffallend. "Benimm dich so lange", setzte er noch hinzu und verschwand dann aus dem Zelt. Freezer setzte sich auf den Platz seines Vaters, gegenüber von Vegeta Ou. Der Prinz der Saiyajins nahm neben seinem Vater Platz und stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Du?"  
  
"Ja, was ist?" Aber als Vegeta no Ou seinen Sohn ansah, war seine Frage schon beantwortet. Er kannte diesen treuherzigen Blick aus den tiefen, schwarzen Saiyajinaugen nur zu gut und wusste was er bedeutete: Hunger!  
  
Er seufzte und folgte King Cold. Als die beiden Väter den Grillstandbetreiber seiner Vorräte beraubt hatten und ins Zelt zurückkehrten, waren ihre Söhne zu ihrer Überraschung nicht etwa in ein neuen Streit oder eine andere Schlägerei verstrickt, sondern saßen sich durch den Tisch getrennt friedlich gegenüber und spielten Daumen-Catchen. Vegeta gewann in dem Augenblick, indem sein Vater ihm seine Beute auf den Tisch stellte und anstatt sich mit Siegesjubel aufzuhalten, begann der Prinz gleich, sein Essen zu verschlingen.  
  
Freezer sah ihm angesichts seiner Manieren und seiner Geschwindigkeit eine Weile fassungslos zu und begann dann ebenfalls sein Essen runterzuschlingen. Das ganze hatte bald den Anschein eines Fresswettbewerbs und aufgrund der Nebengeräusche, blickten einige Gäste etwas irritiert zu den beiden Kindern, aber da ihre Väter wohlbekannt waren, sagte niemand etwas.  
  
Vegeta Ou konnte sich nur wiederholt über die schlechten Essmanieren seines Sohnes wundern. War er als Kind etwa auch so gewesen?!  
  
Kaum hatten sie den letzten Happen heruntergeschlungen, sprang Freezer auf. "Was hältst du von einer Achterbahnfahrt?"  
  
Vegeta tätschelte sachte seinen vollen Bauch. "Jetzt? Ich weiß nicht...", meinte er zögernd. Die Achterbahn, die ihm Freezer vorhin gezeigt hatte, sah ziemlich abenteuerlich aus und Vegeta wusste nicht, ob sein Magen das verkraftete. "Lass uns doch erst einmal ein halbes Stündchen verdauen."  
  
"Ich bin genauso voll wie du. Jetzt steh auf und komm!" Der Saiyajinprinz schien nicht besonders viel Lust zu haben. 'Na gut. Dann muss ich die Sache anders angehen!' Freezer grinste. "Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du zu feige bist, Chibi. Was will man von einem sechsjährigen Krümelmonster auch anderes erwarten?!"  
  
Vegeta erhob sich ruckartig. "Ich bin nicht feige!", protestierte er lautstark. "Und ich bin schon fast sieben!", stellte er noch einmal klar.  
  
Nachdem Vegeta Ou den beiden Geld in die Hand gedrückt hatte, verließen sie beinahe fluchtartig das Zelt. Die Väter hörten noch, wie Vegeta rief: "Wer zuletzt da ist, ist 'ne windelweiche Flöte!" und dann waren sie verschwunden.  
  
"Euer Sohn ist gar nicht dumm", bemerkte König Vegeta. Freezer hatte sich einfach Vegetas Stolz zunutze gemacht, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Ziemlich clever.  
  
King Cold lächelte nur. Sie tranken gemütlich ihr Bier aus, redeten noch über 'Männersachen', bevor sie dann gemächlich ihren Söhnen folgten. Es war nicht gut, die beiden Prinzen allzulange alleine zu lassen, sonst prügelten sie sich wieder.  
  
Als sie die beeindruckende Konstruktion erreichten, hatten ihre Söhne gerade ihre Achterbahnfahrt beendet. Sie schwankten auf ihre Väter zu, die Augen voller Schrecken weit aufgerissen, Vegetas Haare waren völlig zerzaust und beide waren ein wenig grün im Gesicht. "Weichei", zischte Freezer, der jedoch nicht weniger geschockt aussah als Vegeta.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, hat euch die Fahrt Spaß gemacht", meinte King Cold grinsend.  
  
Die beiden Jungs schnitten eine Grimasse. "Und wie", antworteten sie wie aus einem Mund mit einem mehr als ironischen Unterton. Ihren Gesichtern konnte man entnehmen, dass sie NICHT das Bedürfnis hatten, diese Achterbahnfahrt in Kürze zu wiederholen.  
  
"Und ich dachte immer, dass mein Sohn furchtlos und unerschrocken ist", meinte King Cold und fuhr fort, um Freezer zu necken: "So kann man sich täuschen. So etwas kleines wie diese Achterbahn, bringt ihn völlig aus der Fassung..." Er ließ die letzten Worte absichtlich in der Luft hängen und seufzte tief.  
  
Freezer straffte sich sofort. "Das stimmt nicht. Ich hatte keine Angst!" Nach einer kleinen Pause, fügte Vegeta hinzu: "Ich auch nicht. Wir waren nur ein ganz klein wenig...beunruhigt, weil wir zu klein waren, als dass uns diese Sicherheitsgurte wirkungsvollen Schutz hätten bieten können." Genaugenommen waren beide diverse Male drauf und dran gewesen durchzurutschen.  
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken rieb Vegeta die schmerzende Stelle an seinem Unterarm, um die Freezer in seiner Panik fest seinen Schwanz gewickelt hatte.  
  
König Vegeta warf einen Blick zum Horizont, wo die Sonne in einer violetten Dämmerung unterging. "Ich denke, das war genug Spaß für einen Tag. Es wird bereits dunkel. Wir werden zum Raumschiff zurückkehren und uns auf den Weg nach Hause machen."  
  
"Waaas?", fragte Vegeta enttäuscht. "Jetzt schon?"  
  
"Keine Bange. Du kannst noch eine Weile mit Freezer spielen. Einen Teil der Strecke nach Vegeta-sei werden wir nämlich in King Colds Raumschiff zurücklegen. Er hat denselben Weg wie wir und warum sollten wir euch da trennen? Unsere Kapseln sind bereits an Bord gebracht worden."  
  
Der Prinz riss sich zusammen und stieß KEINEN Freudenschrei aus, aber er schien einmal rund um seinen Kopf grinsen zu wollen, leider hinderten ihn seine Ohren daran.  
  
Vegeta no Ou ließ seinen Blick über die beiden Kinder schweifen. "Ihr beide habt dringend ein Bad nötig!", stellte er fest.  
  
Vegeta und Freezer sahen an sich herab und stellten fest, dass der König der Saiyajins Recht hatte. Vegetas Kleidung starrte vor Schmutz und Freezers ehemals leuchtend weiße Haut war mehr staubig-braun als alles andere. Das meiste davon stammte wohl von ihrer kleinen Rauferei wegen Vegetas Zuckerwatte. Sie zuckten mit den Schultern und folgten ihren Vätern.  
  
"Ich denke, wir werden den raumschiffeigenen Swimmingpool benutzen", entschied Freezer. "Vorher müssen wir natürlich duschen und den gröbsten Dreck abwaschen."  
  
"Du meinst, DU musst den gröbsten Dreck abwaschen. Ich bin durch meine Kleidung geschützt gewesen und deshalb nur halb so dreckig wie du."  
  
Als sie das Raumschiff erreichten, folgte Vegeta Freezer treu und brav wie ein Hündchen. Es würde gerade noch fehlen, dass er seinen Freund in diesem Labyrinth aus Gängen verlor!  
  
Sie betraten einen kleinen Vorraum, von dem noch einmal zwei Türen abgingen und geradeaus schimmerte das blaue Wasser des Pools. "Das dort ist der Umkleideraum", meinte Freezer und deutete auf die linke der beiden Türen. Dann zeigte er auf die andere: "Und das ist die Dusche. Zieh dich aus. Ich geh schon mal vor duschen. Ich glaube, ich habe wirklich mehr Schmutz abzuwaschen." Er lächelte und betrat den Duschraum. Vegeta zog sich schnell aus, legte seine Sachen auf die dafür vorgesehen Ablage im Umkleideraum und folgte dem Prinz des Universums dann unter die Dusche.  
  
Als das warme Wasser über seine von Natur aus braune Haut rann, schloss Vegeta genüsslich die Augen und genoss es einfach. Und währender einfach nur bewegungslos da stand, realisierte er, dass er ganz schön müde war. So ein Jahrmarktbesuch war ein Heidenspaß, aber auch ziemlich anstrengend. Es fühlte sich fast so an, als ob er den ganzen Tag trainiert hatte. Freezer war wirklich ein prima Kumpel- solange er seine Finger von Vegetas Essen ließ.  
  
Der kleine Saiyajin fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als Freezer ihn mit dem Finger in die Rippen pikste. "Hey Vegeta! Träumst du? Wie lange willst du denn da noch stehen? Komm endlich schwimmen!" Damit rannte Freezer, dicht gefolgt von einem plötzlich gar nicht mehr müden Vegeta, aus dem Raum und tauchte mit einem eleganten Kopfsprung ins Wasser ein. Er schwamm ein Stückchen unterhalb der Oberfläche, bevor er auftauchte und sich zu Vegeta umdrehte, der am Beckenrand stand und mit einem Zeh die Wassertemperatur prüfte.  
  
"Was ist los, du Memme? Angst vor kaltem Wasser?"  
  
"Ich HASSE Kaltes!", meinte der Saiyajinprinz, befand die Temperatur jedoch als aushaltbar.  
  
Freezer schnaubte. "Angsthase! Auf der Achterbahn hast du ja den halben Planeten zusammengeschrien!" Dabei vergaß Freezer jedoch fein säuberlich, dass er mindestens genauso laut geschrien hatte wie Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta hingegen konnte sich noch gut an Freezers Stimme erinnern, die kurz vor dem Überschlagen gestanden hatte. Er grinste und sprang neben Freezer mit einem lauten Platscher ins Wasser, wobei er seinen weißen Freund vollspritze.  
  
"Ihhh", entfuhr es Freezer, als er sich von den Wasserspritzern fortdrehte. Fast im selben Moment spürte er einen kräftigen Ruck an seinem Schwanz und fand sich auf einmal unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche wieder. Als er sich umdrehte schaute er direkt in Vegetas Gesicht, der breit grinste. Die beiden spielten eine Weile Fangen unter Wasser und Freezer war überrascht, wie lange der Saiyajin ohne Luft auskam, aber schließlich musste Vegeta doch wieder an die Oberfläche. Freezer tauchte neben dem nach Luft schnappenden Prinzen auf und wartete einige Momente, bis Vegeta wieder zu Atem gekommen war, um ihn dann mit einem Überraschungsangriff zu dümpeln.  
  
Ihre Balgerei zog sich über zwei Stunden hin und setzte annähernd die gesamte Schwimmhalle unter Wasser. Schließlich kletterten beide zu Tode erschöpft aus dem Pool und schleppten sich nach dem Abtrocknen in Freezers Zimmer. Die Jungs hatten beschlossen, dass sie heute Nacht zusammenschlafen würden.  
  
Jetzt saßen sie sich in ihren Schlafsachen(zumindest hatte Vegeta einen Pyjama an, Freezer hatte es wie immer vorgezogen, nichts zu tragen)auf Freezers Bett gegenüber und quatschten noch ein bisschen.  
  
"Du hättest mich ein paar Mal beinahe umgebracht", beschwerte sich Vegeta.  
  
"Blödsinn! Ich habe immer genau darauf geachtet, ob du noch genügend Luft hast."  
  
"Das kannst du gar nicht einschätzen, du brauchst ja keinen Sauerstoff!"  
  
"Hör auf, hier rumzuquäken. Du hast eine furchtbare Stimme, vor allem wenn du dich aufregst. Du hörst dich an, als hättest du eine Glasflasche verspeist."  
  
Vegeta schnappte empört nach Luft und haute Freezer dann sein Kissen über den Kopf. "Meine Stimme ist nicht furchtbar", quietschte er aufgebracht.  
  
"Hey", protestierte der Ice-jin ob des unvermittelten Angriffs und schlug mit seinem Kissen zurück. Die beiden veranstalteten eine Kissenschlacht, bei er die Federn flogen, aber schließlich hatten sie sich zu einem Knäuel aus Armen, Beinen und zwei ineinander verwickelten Schwänzen verkeilt und konnten sich kaum mehr bewegen. Allerdings waren beide zu k.o um sich aus dieser Stellung zu lösen. Eigentlich fand Freezer es gar nicht schlecht, denn so konnte er sich ungestraft an Vegetas warmen Körper schmiegen. Er hatte es beim Schlafen gerne warm. Vegeta machte die Nähe seines Freundes nicht viel aus, im Gegenteil, und es gab auch nicht viel, dass er dagegen hätte tun können, denn schon nach einem halbherzigen Befreiungsversuch, überwältigte beide die Müdigkeit und sie fielen in einen tiefen, zufriedenen Schlaf.  
  
  
  
"Du weißt noch, was ich dir vor sechs Jahren gesagt habe?", fragte Freezer zum Abschied. Vegeta lächelte. "Natürlich. 'Du musst mich nicht vermissen. Ich hab dich lieb und deshalb werde ich dich nie alleine lassen. Ich werde immer bei dir sein, Kleiner. Da drin'", zitierte Vegeta leise genug, damit nur sie beide es hören konnte und tippte sich auf, die Stelle an der sein Herz saß. "Aber über das 'Kleiner' müssen wir bei Gelegenheit noch mal reden!", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.  
  
"Alles klar, Chibi", meinte Freezer und schlug Vegeta freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Ihre Väter betrachteten ihre Freundschaft wohlwollend. Freundschaft war eine solide Lage für eine Ehe. Es musste ja nicht gleich Liebe daraus werden, aber so lange die Ehepartner gut miteinander auskamen, war alles im Lot.  
  
Dann sprang Vegeta in seine Kapsel, um mit seinem Vater die endgültige Heimreise anzutreten. Die restliche Strecke von etwa eineinhalb Tagen legten die beiden Saiyajins allein zurück. King Cold hatte ab hier einen anderen Weg.  
  
Vegeta winkte Freezer und Coola, der ein paar Mal mit ihnen gespielt hatte während der Tage, die Vegeta auf dem Raumschiff verbracht hatte, noch einmal zu, dann startete seine Kapsel und der kleine Passagier wurde in den üblichen Reisetiefschlaf versetzt.  
  
TBC 


	5. Das Camp

4. Kapitel- Das Camp  
  
Vegetas Kapsel landete weich, er stieg aus und sah sich um. Das Gelände auf dem das Feriencamp stattfinden sollte, war sehr weitläufig und überwiegend mit grünem Gras bedeckte. Vegeta hatte schon mehrere Planeten zusammen mit seinem Vater erobert, aber grünes Gras hatte er bisher erst zwei Mal gesehen. In einiger Entfernung waren ein paar Bungalows zu sehen und überall wuselten Kinder und Erwachsene, wahrscheinlich größtenteils ihre Eltern, herum. Es ähnelte ein wenig einem Ameisenhaufen.  
  
Vegeta blickte zu Freezer, der neben ihm gelandet und inzwischen ebenfalls aus seiner Kapsel geklettert war. Der fünfzehnjährige Ice-jin sah nicht weniger skeptisch drein als der vierzehnjährige Saiyajinprinz. Die meisten hier waren in ihrem Alter, soweit sie das auf diese Entfernung einschätzen konnten, ein paar jünger und wenige älter.  
  
Freezer nahm seine kleine Reisetasche und marschierte auf das bunte Gewimmel zu. Vegeta tat es ihm nach. Nur war seine Reisetasche bedeutend größer. Es hatte eben doch seine Vorteile, wenn man auf Kleidung verzichtete. Als sie sich den Bungalows nährten, stellten sie fest, dass die verschiedensten Rassen durcheinandergewürfelt waren, aber auf den ersten Blick keine Saiyajins oder Ice-jins darunter waren.  
  
Gut, dann konnten sie so tun, als wären sie ganz normale Kinder. Es war ihr erstes Ferienlager und sie waren etwas aufgeregt.  
  
Ein Mann mit einer Liste in der Hand kam aus die beiden Jungs zu. "Seid ihr schon eingeschrieben?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht", entgegnete Freezer."Wir sind gerade erst angekommen."  
  
"Wo sind denn eure Eltern?" Der Mann sah sich suchend um.  
  
"Zu Hause", krächzte Vegeta und erntete dafür einen besorgten Blick.  
  
"Keine Bange. Mein Freund hat es zwar im Moment ein wenig mit der Stimme, aber es ist keine Krankheit", erklärte Freezer grinsend und erntete einen bösen Blick von Vegeta, der, seit er im Stimmbruch war, kaum einen vernünftigen Ton herausbrachte, worüber Freezer sich königlich amüsierte.  
  
"Dann seid ihr ganz alleine hierhergekommen?", vergewisserte sich der Betreuer noch einmal.  
  
"Na klar! Ist ja auch nicht weiter schwer. In die Kapsel steigen, Koordinaten eingeben und am Zielort wieder aussteigen. Nur Babys brauchen dafür elterlichen Begleitschutz", brummte Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta! Halt lieber den Mund. Man versteht dich kaum!", neckte Freezer. Der Saiyajinprinz knurrte leise.  
  
"Wie heißt ihr beiden?"  
  
"Ich bin Freezer, vom Planeten Freeze und das ist Vegeta von Vegeta-sei." Die Augen des Betreuers wurden groß und er suchte schnell die entsprechende Bungalownummer heraus. "Ihr beide seid in Bungalow Nummer 46 untergebracht. Das ist ein Vierer-Bungalow. Mehr Privatsphäre können wir Euch leider nicht bieten, Prinz Freezer, weil die anderen Kinder sonst neidisch werden."  
  
"Es ist okay", entgegnete Freezer. "Wir sind hier, weil wir ausnahmsweise wie alle anderen sein wollen. Also hört mit dieser dummen Höflichkeit auf!"  
  
Dann machten sich die beiden auf die Suche nach ihrem Schlafplatz. "Hältst du es für richtig, sein zu wollen wie all die anderen und trotzdem Befehle zu erteilen?", fragte Vegeta belustigt.  
  
"Ach, sei ruhig. Lern erst mal wieder ordentlich sprechen", grummelte Freezer, weil er wusste, dass der Saiyajin recht hatte. Aber er war zu befehlsgewohnt um das einfach so ablegen zu können.  
  
Vegeta lachte leise, weil er die Art seines Freundes inzwischen kannte und dann öffnete er die Tür zu Bungalow Nummer 46. Er überließ seinem Freund grinsend den Vortritt: "Alter vor Schönheit."  
  
"Schönheit vor Dummheit", entgegnete Freezer und stolzierte vorbei. Vegeta überlegte ein paar Sekunden, was Freezer gemeint hatte und knuffte den jungen Ice-jin dann heftig in die Seite, als er es begriffen hatte. Freezer grinste nur von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
  
Sie betraten zuerst eine Art Gemeinschaftsraum, der einen Tisch, vier Stühle und die Kleiderschränke beinhaltete. Nicht sehr groß, aber ausreichend. Rechts von ihnen gab es noch eine Holztür, die angelehnt war. Sie führte zum schmalen Schlafraum des Bungalows und hier war es WIRKLICH eng. Es standen zwei Doppelstockbetten darin und weiter nichts. Als Freezer sich zwischen die beiden stellte und die Arme zur Seite hin ausstreckte, konnte er beinahe beide Betten mit den Fingerspitzen berühren. Eines der oberen Betten war bereits belegt, aber der 'Besitzer' war nirgends zu entdecken.  
  
"Möchtest du oben oder unten schlafen?", wandte sich Freezer an Vegeta und drehte sich um. Wie er feststellte. war seine Frage völlig überflüssig, denn dieser saß bereits auf dem oberen Bett und starrte ihn an.  
  
"Oben natürlich", antwortete Vegeta. "Um meine Stellung zu verdeutlichen. Ich stehe über dir!" Freezer lächelte schwach. Vegeta versuchte immer noch ihn damit zu ärgern, aber inzwischen klappt es nicht mehr. Dann machten sich beide daran, ihre Betten zu beziehen.  
  
"Netter Hintern", bemerkte Freezer anzüglich.  
  
Vegeta, der auf der am Bett befestigten Leiter stand und sich mit dem Laken abmühte, warf ihm einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter zu.  
  
"Kuck gefälligst woanders hin!", murrte er und machte weiter.  
  
"Wie denn, wenn du mit dem süßen Teil genau vor meiner Nase herumwackelst?"  
  
Dafür bekam Freezer, der genau hinter Vegeta stand, einen kräftigen Tritt vor die Brust, der ihn an das andere Doppelstockbett taumeln ließ. "Hey, war doch nur Spaß!", lachte er, während er die Stelle rieb, die Vegeta getroffen hatte.  
  
"Weiß ich doch, Freezerlein. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du allzu frech wirst."  
  
Daraufhin grinste sein Freund und zwickte ihn ins Hinterteil. "Hey", entfuhr es Vegeta und er errötete leicht. "Mach das nie wieder!"  
  
Freezer war aber inzwischen voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, das Bettzeug über die Decke zu bekommen, die viel größer war als er selbst.  
  
"Hallo!", ertönte es da plötzlich von der Tür.  
  
Die beiden Prinzen drehten sich um und sahen einen blonden Jungen in der Tür stehen. Er sah äußerlich einem Saiyajin ähnlich, nur ohne das typische himmelwärtsstrebende Haar und den Affenschwanz.  
  
"Was bist'n du für 'ne Rasse?", fragte Vegeta stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Meine Leute nennen sich Menschen. Wir stammen ursprünglich vom Planeten der Saiyajins, wie jüngst bewiesen wurde. Ein Komet mit Einzellern von Vegeta-sei fiel vor vielen Millionen Jahren auf die Erde und die Evolution begann." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich schätze, da es auf der Erde andere Bedingungen gibt, als auf Vegeta-sei, sind wir eben keine Saiyajins sondern Menschen geworden."  
  
"Soll das heißen, dass unsere Rassen verwandt sind?", krächzte Vegeta, den seine Stimme heute fast völlig im Stich ließ.  
  
"Du bist ein Saiyajin?", fragte der Junge neugierig und betrachtete Vegeta eingehend. "Ich bin das erste Mal auf einem anderen Planeten. Ich habe auch noch kaum andere Rassen gesehen", entschuldigte er sich.  
  
Freezer ging zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Keine Angst. Wir passen schon auf dich auf. Wir beide waren schon auf so vielen verschiedenen Planeten, dass man es nicht mehr zählen kann."  
  
Vegeta grinste. Da verschwieg Freezer aber eine gewichtige Kleinigkeit! Die Planeten, die die Ehre gehabt hatten, von einem der beiden Prinzen besucht zu werden, standen danach meistens nicht mehr lange.  
  
"Wie sagtest du doch heißt dein Planet gleich?"  
  
Vegeta grinste noch breiter. Typisch Freezer! Immer auf der Suche nach neuen Eroberungen. "Erde", antwortete der Junge und bevor sich Freezer die Mühe machen konnte, in seinem Gedächtnis zu kramen, fügte er hinzu: "Man nennt sie auch Freezer 114."  
  
Schlagartig schien Freezer das Interesse verloren zu haben. Warum sollte er etwas erobern, dass ihm bereits gehörte?  
  
Vegeta gab seine Bemühungen mit dem Laken vorerst auf und ließ sich auf die Matratze sinken. "Wo sind eigentlich die Toiletten und die Duschen?"  
  
Der Junge deutete nach draußen. "Da hinten. Wir müssen ein Stück laufen. Es gib insgesamt drei Toilettenhäuschen mit jeweils drei Toiletten und vier Duschräume mit ebenfalls je drei Duschen. Mehr habe ich zumindest noch nicht entdeckt."  
  
"Doch hoffentlich Einzelduschen?!", fragte Vegeta hoffnungsvoll, aber das Kopfschütteln ihres Bungalowgenossen ließ ihn resigniert seufzen. "Also Massenduschen. Na, wie prickelnd!", rief er sarkastisch aus und hüpfte vom Bett. Er ging zu seiner Tasche, verstaute seine Kleidung im Schrank und wandte sich dann an Freezer. "Ich muss mal für kleine Jungs. Kommst du mit?"  
  
"Kannst du das nicht allein?", feixte Freezer und folgte Vegeta. "Soll ich vielleicht halten?"  
  
Vegeta lachte. "Quatsch! Aber ich will hinterher noch ein wenig das Gelände erkunden. Ich dachte, du wärst vielleicht gerne dabei, wenn ich uns einen Trainigsplatz wähle."  
  
"Einen Trainingsplatz?", echote Freezer.  
  
"Natürlich, du Dummerchen!" Vegeta kniff ihr freundschaftlich. "Ich will hier nicht als totaler Schlaffi rauskommen."  
  
Die beiden streiften bis zum frühen Abend durch die Wiesen und Wälder und balgten sich zwischendurch ein paar Mal. Das hatte natürlich zur Folge, dass sie ziemlich schmutzig waren, als sie eine Glocke ertönen hörten. Aufeinmal hatte Vegeta es SEHR eilig. Freezer fand es immer wieder bemerkenswert, wie schnell Saiyajins Sitten und Gebräuche lernten, die mit der Nahrungsaufnahme zu tun hatten. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, sondern musste sich beeilen, um nicht zu weit hinter dem saiyanischen Thronfolger zurückzubleiben.  
  
Als die beiden den Speisesaal betraten, erhob sich unter den Mädchen ein aufgeregtes Flüstern und viele stupsten ihre Nachbarin an, um sie auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge aufmerksam zu machen. Die beiden Prinzen waren über diese Reaktion auf ihre Präsenz dann doch etwas verwirrt. Etwas Ähnliches war ihnen noch nie passiert. Naja, sie befanden sich ja auch in soetwas wie einer Ausnahmesituation und gingen deshalb schulterzuckend darüber hinweg.  
  
Als Vegeta zu essen begann, erhob sich ein erstauntes Raunen im Raum. Nicht über die Essmanieren des Saiyajins, der dieses Mal wirklich versuchte, sich zu benehmen, sondern über die Menge die der kleine Prinz verdrückte ohne zu platzen.  
  
Allerdings, zu seiner Verteidigung muss gesagt werden, dass Freezer auch nicht viel weniger aß. Nach der ersten Woche legte sich die Verwunderung und es wurde fast Gewohnheit. Freezer und Vegeta stellten überrascht fest, dass sie relativ gut mit den anderen Kindern klar kamen. Die meisten wussten wahrscheinlich, wer der Ice-jin und der Saiyajin waren, verhielten sich ihnen gegenüber aber ganz normal.  
  
Nur die Betreuer wurden fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben, weil Vegeta und Freezer öfter mal einige Stunden unauffindbar waren und wenn sie sich dann wieder zeigten, waren beide verletzt. Zu dem, was ihnen 'zugestoßen' war, wollten sie sich aber nicht äußern.  
  
"Weißt du, ich glaube, dass ich das einfach mal gebraucht habe", eröffnete Vegeta Freezer als sie eines Tages beide auf seinem Bett saßen. Sie waren allein im Zimmer. Die anderen beiden Jungs trieben sich irgendwo draußen herum- und ärgerten wahrscheinlich schon wieder die Mädchen.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Diese Normalität. Mir war bisher nicht bewusst, wie anstrengend es ist, Prinz zu sein. Ich fühle, wie ich mich langsam entspanne, obwohl mir nie bewusst war, dass ich angespannt war. Es ist schön, einfach mal nichts anderes zu tun als eine ganz normaler Teenie zu sein. Kein Pflichten, keine festen Verhaltensvorschriften, keiner, der dich ständig gängelt oder Leute, die bei einem einfachen Gespräch übers Wetter solch eine Schleimspur legen, dass du hinterher aufpassen musst, nicht auszurutschen, nur weil sie sich irgendwelchen beschissenen Vorteile erhoffen." Er seufzte.  
  
Freezer dachte eine Weile nach. "Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst...man ist wirklich ganz schön eingeschränkt...und dass obwohl man alle Freiheiten hat. Verrückt oder?"  
  
"Und wie!", stimmte Vegeta zu. "Wir werden irgendwann heiraten und Erben produzieren müssen, Freezer. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, habe ich dazu kein Lust!"  
  
"Ist doch öde! So eine Ehe nimmt einem doch alle Freiheiten. Lebensende mit drei Buchstaben?"  
  
"Tod", erwiderte Vegeta automatisch.  
  
Freezer schüttelte den Kopf. "Falsch: Ehe! Ich habe wirklich kein Bedürfnis danach, mich mein ganzes Leben nur an eine einzige Person zu binden! Und dann Kinder... ich HASSE Kinder. Sie schreien, sie stinken, sie machen viel Arbeit!"  
  
"Das ist exakt das, was ich auch denke...", er brach ab, weil es an der Tür klopfte. "Ja?"  
  
Eine Gruppe von fünf Mädchen enterte das Bungalow.  
  
Vegeta und Freezer sahen sie fragend an. "Brennt's irgendwo?", wollte Freezer wissen, als sie sich sichtlich aufgeregt in dem engen Schlafraum drängelten und so ernste Gesichter machten, als seien sie auf dem Weg zu einer Beerdigung- ihrer eigenen.  
  
Zwei Mädchen mit hochroten Köpfen wurden von ihren Kameradinnen vorgeschoben. "Marilee und Fabia möchten euch etwas geben", erklärte eine der fünf Freundinnen so ernsthaft als handle es sich um etwas Universumbewegendes.  
  
Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. "Na dann her damit!" Sein Blick fiel auf die gefalteten Zettel die beide Mädchen in den Händen hielten. Er streckte seinen Arm aus. "Gib schon her, bevor du es völlig zerknautscht." Marilee hob ihren Blick, den sie bis jetzt auf den Fußboden geheftete hatte, atmete einmal tief durch und drückte Vegeta den Zettel in die Hand, so plötzlich, dass sich der Prinz über die heftige Reaktion erschreckte. Dann rannte sie so schnell aus dem Bungalow als würde hier die Pest wüten. Ihre Freundin sah ihr hinterher, überreichte Freezer ebenso schnell ihren Zettel und stürmte dann ins Freie. Die verbliebenen drei Mädchen verabschiedeten sich ganz normal und folgten den beiden gemächlich.  
  
Freezer und Vegeta sahen ihnen völlig verwirrt und geschockt hinterher. Was zum Teufel war DAS denn jetzt gewesen???  
  
Freezer hatte sich als erster gefasst und grinste schief. "Ja, so ist das. Kaum fährt man ins Ferienlager hat man eine Begegnung der dritten Art. Sonderbar, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Verhalten sich Mädchen immer so...komisch?" Er machte eine kleine Pause um nach diesem merkwürdigen Erlebnis wieder zu sich zu kommen. "Ich meine: Erst treten sie in Rudeln auf, obwohl nur zwei von ihnen ein Anliegen haben, diese Betreffenden kriegen dann nicht EINEN Ton raus, sondern überlassen den anderen das Reden, zudem machen sie jeder Tomate Konkurrenz und wenn du sie dann ansprichst, sehen sie dich an, als wolltest du sie fressen, sagen aber IMMER noch nichts, sondern drücken dir ohne jegliche Erklärung ein Stück Papier in die Hand und verschwinden dann blitzartig wieder. Ist das normal?"  
  
Freezer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Woher soll ich das wissen? Bin ich ein Mädchen? Schien aber 'ne ziemlich wichtige Angelegenheit zu sein. Sie haben todernst dreingeblickt ohne das geringste Zeichen von Gefühlsregungen. Es macht mir Angst, wenn Mädchen so kucken, weißt du das?!"  
  
"Wem sagst du das?" Er faltete den Zettel auseinander, aber Freezer hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest. "Halt warte! Lass uns zuerst spekulieren, was drinsteht."  
  
"Na gut. Vermutlich...", er überlegte. "Tja, vielleicht ein Warnung vor einer Rebellion auf ihrem Planeten?"  
  
"Oder andere wichtige Nachricht von einem unserer Spione? Zum Beispiel ein neu entwickeltes Waffensystem, das uns unbesiegbar macht?" Er machte eine kurze Pause und überlegte. "Naja, eigentlich sind wir das ja schon, aber zur Sicherung unserer Unbesiegbarkeit könnte man es verwenden."  
  
"Oder eine Nachricht über eine neue Kampftechnik, die sofort eingeübt werden muss?...Vielleicht ist einem unserer Väter etwas passiert!", rief Vegeta erschrocken aus.  
  
"Oder Coola", führte Freezer entsetzt fort.  
  
Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. "Ich dachte, du kannst Coola nicht leiden!?"  
  
"Kann ich ja auch nicht", erwiderte Freezer schnell. "Aber er ist mein Bruder."  
  
Die beiden Jungs sahen sich alarmiert an und dann hob Vegeta beschwichtigend die Hände. "Bevor wir uns gegenseitig verrückt machen sollten wir vielleicht lieber mal nachlesen", schlug er vor.  
  
"Eine gute Idee", stimmte Freezer zu und fünf Minuten später lachten beide erleichtert auf. "Was steht bei dir?", wollte der Ice-jin belustigt wissen.  
  
Der Saiyajinprinz zuckte mir den Schultern. "Ach, nichts Besonderes. Im großen und ganzen nur: 'Ich liebe dich. Willst du mit mir gehen?'"  
  
Freezer nickte. "Bei mir auch. Warum machen die deswegen die Pferde scheu?"  
  
Vegeta schüttelte leicht den Kopf, hob die Arme und seufzte: "Mädchen!" Er sprang vom Bett. "Was wirst du tun? Wirst du mit ihr gehen?" Bei diesem Gedanken krampfte sich Vegetas Magen zusammen.  
  
Freezer hüpfte ebenfalls von Vegetas Bett und landete neben seinem Freund. "Nein, ich denke nicht. Ist nicht mein Typ."  
  
"Wir sollten es ihnen sagen, meinst du nicht?"  
  
"Fairerweise sollten wir es tun. Ich glaube, die beiden haben all ihren Mut zusammengenommen, um uns das hier", er wedelte mit dem Liebesbrief umher, "zu geben."  
  
Kurze Zeit später schlichen sich die beiden durch den Wald zu den Mädchen- Bungalows. Plötzlich packte Freezer Vegeta am Arm, der erschrocken zusammenfuhr. "Shhh", zischte er und deutete nach vorne.  
  
Die beiden Jungs kauerte sich hinter einen Busch und beobachten die Mädchengruppe, die praktisch genau vor ihrer Nase im trockenen Laub saß. Ihre beiden Verehrerinnen waren auch dabei.  
  
"Und ihr habt es wirklich getan?", wollte eines der anderen Mädchen wissen.  
  
Marilee nickte, legte ihre Hand aufs Herz und verdrehte die Augen himmelwärts. "Ja", hauchte sie. "Er ist ja so süß. Nicht so ein Milchbubi wie die anderen Jungs hier. Verglichen mit ihnen wirkt Vegeta richtig männlich!" Dann folgte ein Seufzer und ein Kichern. "Seine Stimme ist niedlich. Ob alle Jungs im Stimmbruch so reden?"  
  
Freezer begann breit zu grinsen und knuffte seinen Freund, der tief rot im Gesicht war, mit den Ellenbogen in die Seite. Vegeta sah ihn nur böse an. Er wünschte inzwischen, sie hätten die Mädchen nicht belauscht. Das wurde irgendwie ziemlich peinlich.  
  
"Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, wie gut Freezer riecht?", warf Fabia schüchtern ein.  
  
"Nee, wie denn auch? Bis auf euch ist noch niemand näher als fünf Meter an ihn rangekommen- wenn man mal von seinem kleinen Saiyajinfreund absieht. Wie riecht er denn?"  
  
Fabias Wangen färbten sich zart rosa. "Naja, ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll...irgendwie so... maskulin.."  
  
Jetzt war es an Freezer zu erröten. Vegeta grinste ebenso breit wie der Ice- jin vor wenigen Sekunden und lehnte sich zu seinem Freund rüber. Während er tief Freezers Geruch inhalierte um den anderen zu ärgern, klebte seine Nase beinahe an Freezers Hals. Der Prinz des Universums stieß ihn ärgerlich von sich, wobei das Laub laut raschelte.  
  
"Ist da wer?", kam natürlich prompt die alarmierte Frage eines Mädchens.  
  
Vegeta warf Freezer einen Na-toll!-Und-was-machen-wir-jetzt-Blick zu, der jedoch nach kurzem Überlegen, einfach ein paar Schritte zurückkrabbelte, bevor er sich aufrichtete und hinter einem Baum hervortrat. Dabei machte er den Eindruck, als wäre er eben erst gekommen. Vegeta konnte diese schauspielerische Leistung nur bewundern.  
  
"Hallo", sagte Freezer und lächelte. "Wir haben euch gesucht."  
  
Er trat zu den Mädchen und Vegeta folgte ihm etwas unsicher. Nachdem, was Marilee über ihn gesagt hatte, fühlte er sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht mehr wohl.  
  
"Uns?", echoten Fabia und Marilee und sahen die beiden Jungs aufgeregt an.  
  
Freezer setzte einen entschuldigenden Blick auf. "Wir müssen euch leider mitteilen, dass wir nicht mit euch gehen können, so gerne wir auch wollten. Die Entfernung unserer Heimatplaneten und die zahlreichen Pflichten, die auf Vegeta und mich zukommen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, lassen es leider nicht zu."  
  
Vegeta sah seinen Freund an, als hätte dieser plötzlich drei Armpaare. Seit wann war Freezer so diplomatisch?  
  
"Ist das wahr?", fragte Marilee mit einem traurigen Blick.  
  
Vegeta räusperte sich und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. "Ich fürchte ja. Meine Verpflichtungen lassen mir in dieser Hinsicht bedauerlicherweise keinerlei Spielraum." Dabei bemühte er sich seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten, damit sie nicht wie so oft zwischen dem höchsten und dem tiefsten Ton hin- und herschwankte. Diese Worte sollten schließlich würdevoll wirken.  
  
Dann wandte er sich ab und ging mit Freezer davon. In entsprechender Entfernung drehten die beiden um und krochen auf ihren Bäuchen zurück zum 'Tatort'.  
  
"Ist er nicht toll?", schwärmte Marilee. "Diese formvollendete Verhalten, diese Ausdrucksweise...er und Freezer sind wirklich Traumprinzen wie sie im Buche stehen. Schade, dass es nicht geklappt hat."  
  
"Willst du einfach aufgeben?", wollte ihre Freundin ungläubig wissen.  
  
Marilee antwortete nicht, aber ihr Grinsen war fast hörbar. Freezer und Vegeta warfen sich einen besorgten Blick zu und beschlossen dann, sich endgültig zurückzuziehen.  
  
"Oh-oh. Dieses Mädchen kennt wohl die Bedeutung des Wörtchens 'Nein' nicht", seufzte Vegeta außer Hörweite. "Der diplomatische Weg war eben noch nie der Beste. Das ist wieder ein Beweis mehr."  
  
"Ein Abenteuer reicht für einen Tag. Komm, beeile dich, es gibt gleich Abendbrot."  
  
Nach dem Abendessen, durften alle Kinder noch in dem großen See baden gehen. "Kommst du endlich?", wollte Freezer ungeduldig wissen. "Sonst ist es dunkel, ehe wir am See sind!"  
  
"Jetzt übertreib nicht so schauerlich! Und hör auf mich zu hetzen!!!", entgegnete Vegeta während er hektisch in seine engen Badepants schlüpfte, hängen blieb und beinahe auf die Nase fiel. "Ich bin im Ferienlager und nicht auf der Flucht!" Endlich hatte er den Kampf mit seiner Badehose gewonnen, schnappte sich sein Handtuch und verließ den Bungalow. Freezer folgte ihm und begutachtete seinen Hintern in den knappen, enganliegenden Badeshorts.  
  
'Eng, enger, Vegetas Klamotten', schoss ihm durch den Kopf und zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
  
Freezer und Vegeta gehörten zu den ersten, die im Wasser waren und nachdem den See dreimal umrundet hatten und ihre Betreuer damit in höchstes Erstaunen versetzt hatten, begannen sie ein wilde Wasserschlacht. Aus Versehen bekamen einige andere auch Wasserspritzer ab und beteiligten sich rachsüchtig am 'Krieg' der Prinzen. Schnell waren die Ferienlagerkinder kaum mehr hinter dem hochspritzenden Wasser zu erkennen.  
  
Freezer wurde es indes zu langweilig, Vegeta nur mit Wasser zu ärgern. Er tauchte ab und Vegeta sah sich, nachdem er endlich bemerkt hatte, dass das Opfer seiner Wasserattacken nirgends mehr zu sehen war, suchend um. "Hey du Feigling! Zeig dich, wenn du ein Mann bist!" Plötzlich zog er scharf die Luft ein, als er zwei Hände am Bund seiner Badeshorts fühlte. "Was zum..." Seine Augen wuchsen auf das Doppelte ihrer normalen Größe, als er spürte, dass ihm seine Badehose mit einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung ausgezogen wurde.  
  
Und während Prinz Vegeta noch ungläubig Bauklötzer staunte, tauchte vor ihm das grinsende Gesicht von Freezer auf, der sich daraufhin in die Luft erhob und Vegetas dunkelblaue Badeshorts wie eine Trophäe hin- und herschwenkte.  
  
"Verdammt Freezer! Gibt sie wieder her!"  
  
Sein Freund lachte ihm frech ins Gesicht. "Fällt mir nicht ein! Hol sie dir doch, wenn dir soviel daran liegt."  
  
Die meisten Blicke waren inzwischen auf sie gerichtet. Nur ein paar wenige- vorwiegend Jungs- setzten ihre Wasserschlacht fort. Die Mädchen hatten unterdessen begriffen, dass der Prinz der Saiyajins nun splitterfasernackt im See herumschwamm und beäugten ihn neugierig.  
  
Vegeta knurrte und grinste dann. Bevor Freezer sich fragen konnte, was so witzig war, packte Vegeta seinen Schwanz, der achtlos herunterhing und zog den Ice-jin mit einem platschenden Geräusch zurück ins Wasser.  
  
Freezer grinste ihn an. "Nee, Vegeta! So einfach mache ich es dir nicht!" Da seine Haut durch das Wasser rutschig war, bereitete es ihm keine Schwierigkeiten sich aus Vegetas festem Griff zu winden. Als er dieses Mal in der Luft schwebte, achtete er darauf, dass er knapp außerhalb Vegetas Reichweite blieb. Er winkte dem kleinen Saiyajinprinzen mit den Badeshorts zu. "Naaa, Vegeta? Was ist jetzt?" Er nahm seine Kampfstellung ein.  
  
Vegeta konnte der Aufforderung zum Kampf dann aber doch nicht widerstehen, ob nun mit oder ohne Shorts. Er erhob sich in die Luft und nahm seine Ausgangsposition ein. Dabei versuchte er angestrengt die schmachtenden Seufzer unter ihm zu ignorieren.  
  
"Na Veggie? Wir werden doch nicht etwa rot?", neckte Freezer ihn. Ungewollt wanderten sein Blick über Vegetas nassen, glänzenden Körper. Der Saiyajin no Ouji war für seine vierzehn Jahre erstaunlich gut entwickelt. Seine Statur war die eines Kriegers. Perfekt ausbalanciert, wohlgeformte Muskeln unter seiner dunklen Haut und auch schon einige Narben. Die Schulter waren breit und die Taille schmal. Freezers Blick wanderte über Vegetas Waschbrettbauch weiter hinab zu...'Freezer!!! ES REICHT! Du hast ihn jetzt lange genug angestarrt!', schimpfte er mit sich in Gedanken und richtete seinen Blick augenblicklich wieder auf Vegetas Gesicht.  
  
"Quatsch nicht!", entgegnete Vegeta, der zu Freezers Erleichterung nichts bemerkt zu haben schien, ärgerlich und griff an.  
  
Freezer konnte seine Faustschläge ohne große Mühe abwehren, wusste aber, dass Vegeta nur einen Bruchteil seiner wahren Kraft einsetzte. "Komm schon Vegeta! Du sollst mich nicht streicheln, du sollst gegen mich kämpfen!", maulte Freezer und nahm Vegeta mit einer schnellen Drehung in den Schwitzkasten.  
  
Die Fingernägel des Saiyajinprinzen gruben sich schmerzhaft in seinen Unterarm, als er versuchte, den eisernen Griff zu sprengen.  
  
"Tja, Pech gehabt Vegi. Bist selber schuld!", triumphierte Freezer und warf einen Blick nach unten. "Einige scheinen jedoch sehr von unserem Kampf angetan zu sein", verkündete er schließlich grinsend.  
  
Vegeta folgte seinem Blick und sah, dass den meisten Badenden zu ihnen hinaufstarrten und ihnen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf quollen- und das sicher nicht nur wegen dem Kampf. Seine Wangen färbten sich tief rot und er knurrte tief und drohend. Dann vollführte er eine Art Rückwärtsrolle und seine Knie trafen Freezer hart im Gesicht, der ihn daraufhin mit einem Schmerzenslaut losließ. Vegeta schoss auf ihn zu und Freezer machte sich sofort für die Verteidigung bereit, doch zu seiner großen Verblüffung verschwand Vegeta plötzlich kurz vor ihm und ein sehr harter Schlag traf ihn in den Rücken. Die Wasseroberfläche sprang Freezer förmlich entgegen und der Aufprall war alles andere als sanft. Als er wieder auftauchte, sah er direkt in Vegetas Augen, die sich nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt befanden- und tief auf dem Grund tiefen schwarzen Teiche brodelte es vor Zorn.  
  
Der Ice-jin hatte nicht einmal genügend Zeit, um 'Oh-oh' zu denken, bevor Vegetas Faust hart mit seinem Kiefer kollidierte.  
  
"Idiot! Was denkst du dir eigentlich?" Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass Vegeta SEHR böse war. "Hast du unsere Abmachung vergessen?" Freezer wusste, was Vegeta meinte. Sie hatten nie vor den anderen kämpfen wollen, um einen halbwegs normalen Anschein zu wahren, aber Freezer war es in diesem Moment egal gewesen. Er hatte einfach Lust gehabt, sich mit dem Saiyajinprinzen zu messen. Dazu hatte er hin natürlich etwas provozieren müssen. Aber bevor er sich verteidigen konnte, fuhr Vegeta, nun deutlich leiser, fort: "Und ganz davon abgesehen hast du mich vor den anderen bloßgestellt. Mit dir bin ich fertig!" Er schnappte sich seine Badehose aus Freezers Hand, der ihn völlig perplex und geschockt anstarrte, und zog sie an. Danach schwamm er zum Ufer ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, dass du total überreagierst?", rief Freezer ihm hinterher und erntete einen absolut tödlichen Blick von Vegeta, der inzwischen das Ufer erreicht hatte. Er seufzte. Vegeta würde sich schon wieder einkriegen! Außerdem musste er doch einsehen, dass es nicht allein Freezers Schuld war! Vegeta hatte den Kampf ebenso gewollt wie er.  
  
Aber wie sich herausstellte, beruhigte der halsstarrige Prinz sich nicht. Er ignorierte Freezer, bis auf ein paar eisige Blicke, die er ihm hin und wieder zuwarf und verbrachte seine Zeit mit dem blonden Jungen aus ihrem Bungalow.  
  
Freezer beobachtete die beiden eifersüchtig. Natürlich hätte er nie zugegeben, dass die Eifersucht ihn fast auffraß, aber Vegeta gehörte IHM und er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich jemand zwischen sie drängte. Vegeta war sein bester Freund (als Freezer kurz nachdachte, stellte er fest, dass Vegeta sein EINZIGER Freund war) und so eine Kleinigkeit würde ihr Band nicht zerstören!  
  
Nach dem Abendessen packte Freezer Vegeta an der Schulter und zog ihn ein Stück beiseite. "Vegeta, es tut mir wirklich leid! Wie lange willst du mir das noch nachtragen?"  
  
"Hast du ein schlechtes Gedächtnis? Ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich mit dir fertig", erwiderte der Saiyajin kühl und wandte sich ab um zu gehen.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Beim beinahe flehenden Klang von Freezers Stimme hielt er jedoch inne und drehte sich noch einmal kurz um. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein fast sanfter Ausdruck, der jedoch rasch verdrängt wurde. "Lass mich in Ruhe!" Es klang etwas unwirsch, aber hatte nicht mehr diese verletzende Entschlossenheit. Auf alle Fälle gab es Freezer ein wenig Hoffnung. Er würde sicher nicht auf den Knien vor Vegeta rumrutschen (oder?), aber er würde seinen Freund nicht einfach aufgeben.  
  
Vegeta sprang seufzend auf sein Bett und stieß sich beinahe den Kopf an der Decke. Eigentlich hatte Freezer jetzt lange genug gelitten. Manchmal neigte er wirklich zu Übertreibungen, was Strafen anging. Und diese spezielle Strafe erwies sich sogar teilweise als Boomerang. Es tat ihm tief in seinem Herzen weh, wenn er seinen besten Freund einsam und alleine in der Gegend herumsitzen und trübsinnig vor sich hinstarren sah. Im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst hatte Freezer sich nämlich keinen 'Ersatzfreund' gesucht, sondern sah immer nur zu ihm und Rico, dem blonden Jungen, hinüber- wie ein Hündchen, das man nicht in die Küche ließ.  
  
Und so schwerwiegend war Freezers 'Badehose-Attacke' ja nicht gewesen. Er hatte ein paar Liebesbriefe bekommen, aber ansonsten war nichts passiert.  
  
Vegeta seufzte. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, dass er dem Ice-jin verzieh, denn Freezer hatte es sicher nicht böse gemeint.  
  
  
  
Die beiden Jungs standen unter der Dusche und unterhielten sich über irgendwelche Mädchen, als Vegeta auf einmal der seltsame Blick auffiel, mit dem Freezer ihn ansah. Er unterbrach seinen eigenen Redeschwall und fragte etwas unsicher: "Freezer? Hast du was?" Er suchte den Augenkontakt mit seinem Freund und begann leicht zu zittern. War das, was er in Freezers Augen las, etwa... Lust?  
  
Er machte einen Schritt rückwärts und fühlte sich plötzlich nach vorne in Freezers Arme gezogen. Etwas hilflos sah er den Ice-jin an, verharrte aber völlig bewegungslos an Freezers weiche, weiße Haut geschmiegt.  
  
Der Prinz des Universums lächelte daraufhin und begann sanft an Vegetas Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Das Gefühl das den Saiyajin no Ouji daraufhin durchflutete, war so seltsam...so fremd. Er schloss die Augen, legte seinen Kopf zurück und öffnete seine Lippen, um leise zu keuchen. Sein Schwanz verselbstständigte sich und begann Freezers Rücken zu streicheln.  
  
Dieser vollführte eine viertel Drehung und drückte Vegeta mit zärtlicher Gewalt gegen die Wand, während seine violettfarbenen Lippen sanft Vegetas berührten. Bei dieser Berührung schienen tausende Nerven in Vegeta gleichzeitig zu explodieren. Er stöhnte leise auf und Freezers Zunge schlüpfte vorwitzig in seinen Mund. Schließlich löste sich Freezer wieder von ihm um seinen Hals zu küssen. Dabei wanderte seine Hand zu Vegetas Hintern, umschloss die linke Pobacke fest und drückte den Jüngeren gegen sich. Dabei berührten Freezers Erektion Vegetas Glied, das sich daraufhin vollständig aufrichtete.  
  
Seine Haut kribbelte, seine Beine versagten ihm beinahe ihren Dienst und sein ganzer Körper verlangte nach Freezer, was er der Welt auch stolz kundtat. Vegeta krallte seine Finger in Freezers Rücken, während die Zunge des Ice-jin ihn weiterhin liebkoste und Freezers Daumen mit seinen aufgerichteten Nippeln spielte.  
  
Vegeta keuchte laut auf, als Freezer vor ihm auf die Knie fiel und seinen Bauch küsste, mit seiner Zunge spielerisch seinen Bauchnabel umkreiste, darin eintauchte und dann weiter abwärts wanderte. In Erwartung des Kommenden legte Vegeta den Kopf in den Nacken und seine Hände umfassten Freezers Kopf, der inzwischen bei Vegetas Männlichkeit angekommen war, zu ihm aufblickte und grinste, bevor seine Zunge seinen Mund verließ und...  
  
"Vegeta?" Ein Flüstern.  
  
"Mmh?", machte Vegeta, der noch immer in seinem Traum gefangen war.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Endlich erkannte Vegeta Freezers Stimme und öffnete schlaftrunkend die Augen. Um ihn herum war alles dunkel. Neben seinem Bett leuchtete ein weißer Fleck in der Dunkelheit. Freezer! Die Erinnerung an seinen Traum kehrte zurück und ließ ihn erröten, vor allem, als er bemerkte, dass sich seine Erregung aus seinem Traum auch in der Wirklichkeit manifestiert hatte.  
  
"Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung", murmelte er unwirsch.  
  
Freezer zögerte, schien unsicher- etwas, das Vegeta bei ihm noch nie begegnet war. "Hattest du einen Albtraum? Du... du hast gestöhnt, weißt du?"  
  
An diesem Punkt war Vegeta WIRKLICH froh, dass es im Zimmer so dunkel war und Freezer nicht sehen konnte, dass sich sein Gesicht dunkelrot färbte. "Es ist schon... okay Freezer. Es... es war kein... Albtraum. Lass uns einfach weiterschlafen." Weiterschlafen? Vegeta hätte bei seinen eigenen Worten beinahe laut losgelacht. An Schlaf war in seiner derzeitigen Situation nun wirklich nicht zu denken!  
  
"Kein Albtraum?" Er schnüffelte. Dann konnte Vegeta den Ice-jin beinahe grinsen hören. "Vielleicht solltest du dann eine kalte Dusche nehmen", schlug er neckend vor.  
  
"Danke für den Ratschlag", knurrte Vegeta, rollte sich in seine Decke und starrte den weißen Fleck vor sich bitterböse an, was dieser natürlich nicht sah. Seine Augen verfolgten Freezer, der sich zum Bettende bewegte und leise die Leiter hinaufkletterte.  
  
Vegeta drückte sich gegen die Wand. "Was zum Teufel hast du vor?" In seiner Stimme schwang leise Verunsicherung mit. Es war ihm unangenehm seinen Freund so nahe bei sich zu haben, während er in DIESEM Zustand war. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt, mit Freezer das Bett zu teilen, aber nicht ausgerechnet jetzt! Inzwischen hatten sich auch Vegetas Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Der Ice-jin saß neben ihm auf dem Bett und bewegte nervös seine Schwanzspitze. Vegeta presste sich noch enger an die Wand. Freezer war ihm jetzt so nahe, dass er ihn riechen konnte. Vegeta schluckte schwer.  
  
"Möchtest du vielleicht, dass ich...ich meine, soll ich...", begann Freezer, ebenso unsicher wie der Saiyajinprinz, brach jedoch ab, bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte und blickte auf die Matratze hinunter.  
  
Vegeta keuchte auf, als er, begriff, was Freezer ihm gerade für ein Angebot gemacht hatte. "Freezer!" Seine Stimme zitterte. Der Ice-jin streckte sich neben ihm aus und schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decke. Damit war Freezer dem Saiyajin so nahe, dass er dessen Erektion an seinem Oberschenkel spüren konnte. Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus, hielt dann jedoch inne. Es schien fast, als erwarte er Zurückweisung.  
  
Vegeta drehte sich von der Seite auf den Rücken und rutschte in dieser einen Bewegung noch ein Stück näher an Freezer, so dass sich der Zwischenraum zwischen ihren Körpern schloss. Dann legte er den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen, um Freezer seine Zustimmung zu signalisieren. Kurz darauf berührten die Finger seines Freundes die sensible Haut seines Oberkörpers und streichelten sie zärtlich. Vegetas Keuchen wurde lauter, als Freezer seine harten Brustwarzen umkreiste und mit ihnen spielte. Dann drückte Freezer Vegeta einen keuschen Kuss auf die heiße Wange und seine Hand suchte sich streichelnd ihren Weg nach unten. Als seine kühlen Finger Vegetas geschwollenes und hochaufgerichtetes Glied berührten, stöhnte der Prinz laut auf und ließ seinen Kopf gegen Freezers Schulter fallen. Dieser ließ seinen Finger erst ein paar Mal um die empfindliche Eichel kreisen, bevor er dann am Schaft auf- und abstrich.  
  
Vegetas lustvolles Stöhnen wurde mit jeder Sekunde lauter. Das war der Punkt an dem Freezer von Vegetas Erektion abließ, wofür er einen ärgerlichen Blick des Saiyajin no Ouji erntete.  
  
"Du weckst noch alle auf, Veggie", flüsterte Freezer heiser und sah wie sich der Ärger in den wunderschönen, schwarzen Augen in Erschrecken verwandelte.  
  
Freezers Fingernägel fuhren über die Innenseite von Vegetas Oberschenkel, ohne jedoch die weiche Haut zu verletzen und dann schloss er seine ganze Hand um Vegetas Penis und drückte ihn vorsichtig.  
  
Vegeta verbiss sich in Freezers Schulter, um alle lauten Geräusche zu unterdrücken. Freezer zuckte zusammen, aber der Schmerz war ihm fast willkommen, da er ihn von der Hitze, die in seinem eigenen Unterleib aufstieg, ablenkte. Er begann Vegetas Glied in einem immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus zu massieren und der Prinz stöhnte leise und unterdrückt.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Vegeta ergoss sich in Freezers Hand. Ein leichtes Zittern, das durch den jungen Körper lief, war die einzige Warnung, die Freezer bekam, bevor der heiße Samen über seine Hand lief.  
  
Schweratmend öffnete Vegeta die Augen, lag eine Weile regungslos und kuschelte sich dann gegen seinen langjährigen Freund. Freezer legte überrascht den Arm um ihn. Seit wann war Vegeta denn so anschmiegsam? Es dauerte eine Weile bis Vegeta aus seinem post-orgasmischen Dämmerzustand wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit fand, aber er hatte keine Lust, Freezer von sich zu schieben. Er war schläfrig und fühlte sich in der Umarmung des zweiten Prinzen mehr als wohl.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Freezer", flüsterte er schließlich.  
  
'Er stößt mich nicht von sich?', fragte sich Freezer verblüfft, zuckte dann aber in Gedanken mit den Schultern. Bei Vegeta musste man eben auf Überraschungen gefasst sein. "Gute Nacht, Vegeta", raunte er zurück und kurz darauf verkündeten tiefe, regelmäßige Atemzüge, dass der Saiyajin fest schlief. Sein flauschiger Schwanz suchte sich seinen Weg über Freezers Hüfte und wickelte sich um sein größeres Äquivalent an Freezers Körper. Der junge Ice-jin lächelte, bevor auch ihn der Schlaf überwältigte.  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen streiften die beiden Jungs durch das taunasse, kniehohe Gras nahe dem Wald. Sie waren lange vor den beiden anderen wach gewesen und hatten dann leise den Bungalow verlassen, nachdem sie das Fenster im Schlafraum geöffnet hatten. Saiyajins verströmen bei sexueller Erregung einen charakteristischen, aphrodisischen Geruch und Vegeta und Freezer wollten nicht, dass die anderen beiden Jungs etwas davon mitbekamen, was in dieser Nacht gelaufen war, deshalb lüfteten sie vorsichtshalber.  
  
"Wenn man sich wenigstens irgendwo hinsetzen könnte", murrte Freezer, nachdem sie eine Weile im Wald umher gelaufen waren. Ursprünglich hatten sie die frühen Morgenstunden zum Trainieren nutzen wollen, aber nachdem sie sich gewaschen und Vegeta sich angezogen hatte, war beiden die Lust darauf vergangen.  
  
"Wenn es weiter nichts ist...", meinte Vegeta schulterzuckend, und sprang ohne Mühe auf einen stabilen Ast, der sich ungefähr sieben Meter über dem Boden befand. Freezer grinste schief. Warum war er nicht darauf gekommen? So ein Baum war sicher nicht ganz so nass wie das Gras. Er setzte sich neben seinen Freund und beide schwiegen.  
  
"Aber diese Nacht wird nichts an unserer Freundschaft ändern, nicht wahr?", traute sich Freezer schließlich zu fragen.  
  
Vegeta sah ihn überrascht an. "Nein, natürlich nicht! Du und ich, wir wissen doch beide, dass es eine einmalige Sache war, oder?" Freezer nickte und Vegeta fuhr fort: "Na also. Übrigens habe ich gehört, dass viele Jungs in unserem Alter solche Erfahrungen machen. Ich meine, dass sie sich gegenseitig berühren... und so. Wir sind also nicht krank, oder soetwas."  
  
"Dann willst du es also vergessen?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete Vegeta nach einer Weile. "Es hat mir gefallen, weißt du?"  
  
"Ja", griente Freezer. "Ich hatte keine Möglichkeit, es nicht zu bemerken."  
  
Vegeta wurde doch tatsächlich rot und lächelte verlegen. Freezer seufzte erleichtert. Er hatte befürchtet, dass Vegeta ihn nun mit anderen Augen betrachten würde und sich ihre Freundschaft verändern würde, aber Vegeta sah die Sache so wie er: Es war schön gewesen, aber etwas Einmaliges, das sich nicht wiederholen würde und wegen dem man sich nicht schämen musste. Dann grinste er breit. "Aber du gehörst auch nicht gerade zu den stillen Genießern, was?" Zu Freezers Überraschung nahm das Gesicht des Prinzen der Saiyajins einen noch dunkleren Farbton an.  
  
"Hast du jemals erlebt, dass ein Saiyajin bei irgendetwas, das ihm Spaß macht, leise ist?"  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Beim Essen schmatzt ihr, beim Kämpfen brüllt ihr wie am Spieß und... naja dabei seid ihr auch nicht eben leise."  
  
"Weißt du, Fabia hatte recht", meinte Vegeta versonnen und blickte zum Horizont. Freezer folgte seinem Blick und sah, dass Vegeta einen Sitzplatz gewählt hatte, von dem aus sie den Sonnenaufgang verfolgen konnten.  
  
"Womit?", fragte er verwirrt.  
  
Vegeta sah ihn an. "Du riechst gut." Dann knuffte er Freezer, der ebenfalls errötete und sprang vom Ast. "Komm endlich! Es gibt bald Frühstück!"  
  
Freezer lächelte. Saiyajins und ihr heißgeliebtes Essen! Lachend rannte er zusammen mit Vegeta zurück zum Lager.  
  
TBC  
  
Liest überhaupt noch wer mit??Auf den lezen Teil habe ich nur zwei Kommis bekommen.... Also noch mal: Bitte gebt mir Feedback!!! *Hundeaugen krieg, aufgeregt vor Compi sitz und alle fünf Minuten nachschau, ob schon Post gekommen ist* 


	6. Hochzeit?

Vielen, vielen Dank für die Kommis!!!! *alle knuddel*  
  
5. Kapitel- Hochzeit???  
  
'Morgen kommt also Freezer. Bin mal gespannt, was aus dem geworden ist. Man hört ja so allerhand', dachte Vegeta, während er sein Zimmer aufräumte. Gestern hatte er seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag gefeiert. Es war eine riesige Party gewesen. Dem Prinzen schwirrte jetzt noch der Kopf von den vielen Gästen, die sich im Festsaal gedrängelt hatten und seine Ohren dröhnten immer noch von der lauten Musik. Er war erst am Morgen ins Bett gefallen und hatte bis zum frühen Nachmittag geschlafen, obwohl Saiyajins mit relativ wenig Schlaf auskamen.  
  
Seine diversen Geschenke und das dazu gehörige, nun überflüssige, Papier und die Geschenkbänder lagen verstreut in seinem Zimmer und wurden gerade von Vegeta aufgesammelt. Er hätte es natürlich auch einem Dienstmädchen überlassen können, das Schlachtfeld, in das sich sein Zimmer verwandelt hatte, in Ordnung zu bringen, aber er machte es lieber selbst. Dann fand er hinterher wenigstens alle seine Sachen wieder! Er hatte einmal den Fehler begangen und sich diese Arbeit abnehmen lassen- es hatte Monate gedauert, bis sich alles wieder angefunden hatte.  
  
Sein Vater hatte ihm versprochen, dass es morgen eine Überraschung für ihn gäbe. Also hatte der Prinz gleich zwei Gründe aufgeregt zu sein: Endlich sah seinen Freund Freezer wieder und außerdem gab es noch eine Überraschung für ihn. So wie sein Vater gelächelt hatte, schien es eine der angenehmen Sorte zu sein.  
  
Vegeta hob das Geschenk seines Vaters auf. Unterwäsche. Mehr als knappe Pants aus schwarzem Lack mit einen kleinen Reißverschluss und dazu ein ebenfalls schwarzes, ärmelloses Netzoberteil. Wann sollte er das denn bitte tragen? Er hatte eigentlich nicht die Absicht, in nächster Zeit jemanden zu verführen! Schulterzuckend packte er die Sachen in die Schublade seines Nachttisches.  
  
Vegeta sah sich aufseufzend um. Endlich hatte er wieder Ordnung in seinem Zimmer. Er hasste Unordnung und wenn Freezer morgen kam und sich die beiden in Vegetas Zimmer zurückzogen um ungestört zu quatschen, musste es hier ja nicht wie nach einem Tieffliegerangriff aussehen!  
  
Der Prinz streckte sich und in seinem Nacken knackte es laut. "Mann, bin ich verspannt", knurrte er. Vielleicht sollte er sich jemanden suchen, der ihn massierte...nein lieber nicht. Die Dienstmädchen könnten eine solche Aufforderung falsch verstehen. Vegeta hatte bereits gemerkt, dass er bei ihnen nicht gerade unbeliebt war, aber er hatte kein Interesse an ihnen. Er hatte sich zwar bereits mit einigen vergnügt, aber wirkliche Befriedigung hat es ihm nicht verschafft. Ehrlich gesagt, die Mädchen langweilten ihn. Er verstand nicht, warum andere Saiyajins so hinter ihnen her waren. Bis jetzt hatte es niemand geschafft, das Interesse des Prinzen auf sich zu ziehen. Er musste sich langsam einen Partner suchen, aber er fand niemanden, der es verdient hätte, dass der Prinz der Saiyajin, der beste Krieger des Universums, sich lebenslang an ihn band. Er würde sein Leben sicher nicht mit jemandem teilen, der unter ihm stand- und das taten alle. Er seufzte und beschloss noch ein wenig zu trainieren. Er wollte morgen in Höchstform sein.  
  
  
  
"Noch zehn Minuten bis zur Landung auf Vegeta-sei", quäkte eine unangenehme Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher in Freezers Zimmer. Er stand vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich. 'Ja, ich denke, so kann ich unter die Leute gehen', dachte er. Er hatte eine halbe Stunde unter der Dusche gestanden und seine Haut geschrubbt, wie sie förmlich strahlte. Und auch die violetten Flecken an seinem Körper glänzten wie noch nie zuvor.  
  
Heute würde er Vegeta wiedersehen. Endlich! Nach vier Jahren. Ob Vegeta sich sehr verändert hatte? Er rieb mit seiner Hand über einen imaginären Schmutzfleck auf seiner Haut. Warum zum Teufel war er so nervös? Wahrscheinlich weil er Angst vor Vegetas Reaktion auf ihn hatte.  
  
King Cold hatte seinem Sohn gestern eröffnet, dass er in wenigen Tagen den Prinzen der Saiyajins heiraten würde. Das war in irgendeinem Vertrag noch vor ihrer Geburt festgelegt worden. Im ersten Moment war Freezer geschockt gewesen. Heiraten? Er?? Einen Mann??? Und dazu noch seinen besten Freund???? Das konnte ja wohl nur ein schlechter Witz gewesen sein! Aber als er dann in der Stille seines Zimmers darüber nachdachte, fand er es plötzlich gar nicht mehr so tragisch. Es war ja nicht so, dass er Vegeta nicht mochte...im Gegenteil. Er liebte dieses typische Grinsen, doch für eines der seltenen Lächeln, die Vegeta nur ihm schenkte, könnte er sterben. Er spürte immer noch den warmen Atem von Vegeta, der über seine Haut strich, nachdem sich der Saiyajin damals im Sommerlager nach ihrem kleinen..."Spielchen"...an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Jedesmal wenn er an den stolzen Saiyajinprinzen dachte, schlug sein Herz ein wenig schneller und er spürte ein merkwürdiges, kribbelndes Gefühl in seinem Bauch.. War es das, was andere Völker Liebe nannten?  
  
Freezer lachte leise. Er, der bedenkenlos ganze Völker und Planeten ausgelöscht hatte, der andere Rassen versklavte und dem es Spaß machte, andere zu quälen, sollten lieben können? Das war ja wohl lächerlich! Und selbst wenn, wer könnte Liebe für einen gnadenlosen Mörder wie ihn empfinden? Vegeta? Der Prinz der Saiyajins war ja selber nicht besser als er. Außerdem lehnte er jegliche Gefühle ab und früher hatten sie gemeinsam über die Liebe gelacht.  
  
Freezer verließ sein Quartier. Er musste davon ausgehen, dass Vegeta ebenfalls von ihrer bevorstehenden Hochzeit wusste- und der Prinz der Saiyajins war niemand, der sich freiwillig an jemanden band. Vegeta würde also wahrscheinlich mit Ablehnung reagieren. Freezer wappnete sich innerlich als das Raumschiff auf die Planetenoberfläche aufsetzte.  
  
  
  
Der Prinz war bei der Begrüßung zurückhaltend, aber nachdem das offizielle Begrüßungsritual vorüber war, packte er den überraschten Freezer am Arm und zerrte ihn in sein Zimmer. Dort schmiss sich Vegeta aufs Bett und strahlte Freezer erwartungsvoll an. "Setz dich doch! Und erzähle. Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht?"  
  
Der Blick in Vegetas Augen schien Freezer von innen zu wärmen. 'Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Mörder so unschuldig sein kann?' Er setzte sich zu Vegeta aufs Bett und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das übliche eben. Planeten erobert."  
  
Vegeta sah ihn lange an. "Vermisst du nicht manchmal dein Zuhause? Ich meine, du bist die ganze Zeit im Weltall unterwegs...kennst du den Planeten Freeze überhaupt?"  
  
'Ob ich mein Zuhause vermisse? Natürlich nicht, mein Prinz. Ich bin dort zu Hause, wo du bist', dachte Freezer und lächelte, bevor er sich an Vegetas letzte Frage erinnerte. "Flüchtig, aber das ist mir auch nicht wichtig. Ich bin der Herrscher des Universums- oder werde es mal sein. Warum soll ich mich an einen Planeten gebunden fühlen, wenn mir Tausende zur Verfügung stehen?" 'Er geht ganz normal mit mir um. Entweder weiß er noch nichts von unserer Hochzeit, oder er ist damit einverstanden...'  
  
"Hey, Freezer! Träumst du?"  
  
Der Prinz des Universums schreckte aus seinem Gedanken hoch, aber bevor er antworten konnte, steckte ein Saiyajin vorsichtig den Kopf ins Zimmer. Er wusste, wie ungehalten der Prinz bei Störungen sein konnte. "Verzeiht, mein Prinz, aber Euer Vater erwartet Euch und Prinz Freezer im Thronsaal." Dann war er wieder verschwunden.  
  
Vegeta murmelte irgendetwas und stand dann auf.  
  
Als die beiden Prinzen den Thronsaal betraten, bemerkte Vegeta als erstes die Wache stehenden Elitekrieger, die sofort respektvoll niederknieten. Anscheinend war es irgendein offizieller Anlass, denn meistens trainierten diese Saiyajins und standen nicht dumm in der Gegend rum. "Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden", begann König Vegeta. "Es wird Zeit für dich zu heiraten."  
  
Freezer schluckte. Also war Vegeta vorhin noch völlig ahnungslos gewesen!  
  
Der Prinz seufzte. "Ich weiß. Aber muss es so bald sein? Wie lange habe ich Zeit, mir einen Partner zu wählen?"  
  
"Gar keine. Das habe ich bereits für dich übernommen."  
  
Freezer trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als er sah, wie sich Vegetas Gesicht schlagartig verfinsterte. Vegeta no Ouji atmete einmal tief durch und fragte dann beherrscht: "Wen? Wann?" Es war unhöflich nur in Schlagwörtern zu reden, aber es war Vegeta egal. Er war wütend. Was erlaubte sich sein Vater? Wie konnte er es wagen, ihm einfach irgendeine Dirne vor die Nase zu setzen und zu verlangen, dass er sie heiratete?!  
  
"Der Vertrag für die Hochzeit wurde bereits vor deiner Geburt aufgesetzt. In drei Tagen, wird die Hochzeit stattfinden. Ich bitte dich, nach unserem Gespräch sofort zum Hofschneider zu gehen."  
  
"Ja, ja", antwortete Vegeta entnervt. "Ist es wenigstens eine heiße Braut?"  
  
"Das liegt im Auge des Betrachters, schätze ich..." Vegeta Ou blickte bedeutungsvoll auf Freezer.  
  
Langsam begriff Vegeta. "NEIN! Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen? Nicht Freezer! Der ist nicht heiß...der ist ja nicht einmal eine Braut, verdammt!" Sein Vater setzte ihm nicht einmal ein Dirne, sondern einen MANN vor die Nase. Also das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus!  
  
Die anderen Saiyajins sahen sich beunruhigt um, als die Wände des Thronsaales anfingen zu zittern. "Hör auf damit, Sohn", verlangte der König ruhig.  
  
Vegetas Augen sprühten vor Zorn. "Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so zu demüigen, Vater?!" Er spie das letzte Wort aus, als wäre es hochgiftig. "Ich soll mich mit einem Mann vermählen?!"  
  
"Durch die Verbindung mit dem Königshaus von Freeze werden wir Saiyajins sehr mächtig werden. Bedenke diese Möglichkeit."  
  
"Ich will meine Freiheit unter keinen Umständen aufgeben! Koste es, was es wolle!"  
  
*KLATSCH* Eine Hand landete unsanft auf der Wange des zornigen Prinzen. "Hör auf, solch einen Schwachsinn zu reden! Ist dir dein Volk völlig egal?", schrie Freezer. Die Wände hörten auf zu zittern.  
  
Vegetas Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Freezer... hatte... ihn..........geschlagen! Natürlich hatten sie sich oft geprügelt, aber dieser Schlag war anders. Er ließ nicht nur Vegetas Wange, sondern auch sein Herz schmerzen. "N-n-nein....natürlich nicht", stammelte er verwirrt.  
  
"Hast du je ein Geschichtsbuch gelesen?"  
  
"Ich habe nie eine Schule besucht", gestand Vegeta, auf einmal wieder ein kleiner, verletzlicher Junge.  
  
"Bis vor wenigen Jahren, haben unsere Völker noch miteinander Krieg geführt. Es war ein langer Krieg, der sicher noch eine ganze Weile gedauert hätte, aber dessen Verlierer zweifellos deine Rasse gewesen wäre. Dieser Vertrag, von dem dein Vater sprach, hat einen vorläufigen Waffenstillstand gebracht, aber um diese aufrecht zu erhalten, ist eine Verbindung unserer beiden Häuser unumgänglich. Da aber keiner der Vertragspartner eine Tochter hat, müssen wir diese Bürde auf uns nehmen. Wenn du dich weigerst, hat das zweifellos die Vernichtung deiner Rasse zur Folge!" Freezer macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte aus dem Raum.  
  
Vegeta sah ihm lange hinterher, bevor sich sein Zorn wieder meldete. "Was ist eigentlich, wenn einem von uns beiden vor der Hochzeit etwas passiert?, fragte er seinen Vater lauernd.  
  
"Denke gar nicht erst daran. Um dir das Leben zu nehmen, hängst du viel zu sehr daran und Freezer ist dir an Kraft ebenbürtig, wenn nicht sogar überlegen."  
  
"Unfälle können immer wieder passieren", entgegnete Vegeta bissig und verließ den Raum. Er hatte nicht wirklich mit dem Gedanken gespielt Freezer etwas anzutun. Jedenfalls nicht zu ernsthaft. Er wollte nur noch einmal seinen Unmut kundtun. Aus Trotz ging er auch nicht zum Schneider, der daraufhin zu ihm kam. Vegeta seufzte. Es gab wohl wirklich kein Entkommen!  
  
Als er das erste Mal den Anzug sah, den er zu seiner Hochzeit tragen sollte, brach er in lautes Gelächter aus und zerfetzte ihn in tausend kleine Stücke. Keiner konnte von ihm verlangen, so etwas lächerliches zu tragen! Der Schneider war völlig verzweifelt. Er hatte zwei Monate an dem Stück gearbeitet und in drei Tagen würde er keinen neuen hinbekommen, selbst wenn er nur noch arbeitete.  
  
Vegeta grinste. "War ja auch Sinn und Zweck der Sache!"  
  
"Und was wollt Ihr dann tragen?"  
  
Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. "Meine ganz normale Rüstung. Warum sollte ich mich für Freezer zurechtmachen?" Allerdings nahm er sich fest vor, seine Rüstung auf Hochglanz zu polieren. Schließlich wollte er neben dem Ice-jin eine gute Figur machen. 'Was Freezer wohl tragen wird?' Ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können, tauchte das Bild von Freezer in einem Hochzeitskleid vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Vegeta lachte laut auf. Diese Vorstellung war ja wohl mehr als lächerlich! Der Schneider sah ihn an, als hätte der Prinz seinen Verstand verloren und wurde gleich darauf aus dem Zimmer gescheucht.  
  
Die beiden zukünftigen Ehepartner gingen sich in den folgenden Tagen aus dem Weg, aber der Tag der Heirat rückte unaufhaltsam näher.  
  
Und so kam es, das Vegeta drei Tage später vor seinem Bett stand, auf dem er seine Sachen ausgebreitet hatte und sie kritisch musterte. Waren sie sauber und heil? Nach zufriedenstellender Kontrolle zog er sich an, warf sich seinen Umhang um die Schultern, setzte sich auf sein Bett und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass er abgeholt und in den Festsaal geführt wurde, wie es bei saiyanischen Hochzeiten üblich war. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf seine Nachttischschublade, in der das Geburtstagsgeschenk seines Vaters lag. Würde er gut in diesen Sachen aussehen?  
  
  
  
Freezer stand ein wenig nervös vor dem Priester, der einer Rasse angehörte, die er in seiner Aufregung nicht genau zuordnen konnte. Links und rechts von dem Ice-jin saßen die Hochzeitsgäste. Freezer versuchte ihre Zahl zu schätzen. Es waren sicherlich 5000, wenn nicht mehr. Was wollten die ganzen Leute hier? Ihm persönlich wäre eine Hochzeit im kleinen Kreise lieber gewesen, aber es war nun einmal ein Staatsereignis.  
  
Sein Schwanz bewegte sich unruhig hin- und her. Vegeta war ein wenig zu spät dran (oder kam es ihm nur so vor?). Ob er überhaupt kam?  
  
Wie auf dieses Stichwort hin öffneten sich die großen Flügeltür und der Prinz stolzierte herein, traditionsgemäß mit seinem Vater und seinem derzeitigen Lebensabschnittsgefährten- in diesem Falle Bardock- an der Seite. Freezer stockte der Atem. War Vegeta schon immer so schön gewesen? Sein Gang war geschmeidig und anmutig, seine Rüstung glänzte als sie hätte jemand stundenlang poliert, der königlich Umhang flatterte leicht hinter ihm her und unterstrich seine fließenden Bewegungen. Sein makelloses Gesicht ließ keine Rückschlüsse auf seine Gefühle und Gedanken in diesem Moment zu, während er durch die enge Gassen, die sich zwischen den Stühlen der Gäste befand, schritt. Er machte einen wahrhaft majestätischen Eindruck. Und plötzlich erfüllte es Freezer mit Stolz, das er es war, den der Saiyajin no Ouji heiratete.  
  
'Sieh ihm nicht in die Augen, Vegeta. Du verlierst dich darin', dachte der Prinz und fixierte statt Freezer den Priester mit einem grimmigen Blick., der daraufhin schluckte und mit der Zeremonie begann.  
  
Zuerst redete er irgendetwas über die Gnade die ihnen beiden zuteil wurde, während sie mit einer Art Weihwasser, das das Glück dieser Ehe in Zukunft garantieren sollte, besprengte, dann folgte eine schier unendlich Lobpreisung der beiden hier anwesenden Herrscher, König Vegeta und King Cold, bevor der Mann schließlich zum relativ kurzen Hauptteil überging: "Von Sonne und Mond, von Wind und Wasser umarmt..."  
  
'Mein Gott, geht es vielleicht noch schnulziger?', dachte Vegeta und verzog spöttisch die Lippen. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigte ihm, das Freezer genau dasselbe getan hatte. Auf seine weißen Haut waren einige seltsame Zeichen aufgemalt, die zum Hochzeitsritual seiner Rasse gehörten.  
  
"...umgeben von den vielfältigen Schätzen unseres schönen Universums..."  
  
'Ja- es geht noch schnulziger. Du meine Güte!'  
  
"...haben wir uns hier versammelt, ihr tapferen Krieger, um an diesem wahrhaft heiligen Tag diese beiden Menschen im heiligen Stand der Ehe zu vereinen..."  
  
'Ob ihm aufgefallen ist, dass er innerhalb eines Satzes zweimal das Wort "heilig" benutzt hat? Was soll denn hier bitte heilig sein? Ich nicht!', dachte Vegeta verächtlich.  
  
"...auf dass ein immer währender, sicherer Frieden zwischen diesen beiden Rassen gewährleistet ist und sie ihr Glück in den Armen des anderen finden. Wenn jemand etwas gegen diese Verbindung einzuwenden hat, so soll er jetzt reden oder für immer schweigen!" Er machte eine kurze Pause, blickte sich um und dann sah Vegeta an. Man muss dem Priester zugute halten, dass er wirklich die meiste Zeit tapfer Augenkontakt gehalten hat. "Prinz Vegeta von Vegeta-sei, zukünftiger Herrscher über die Saiyajins, wollt Ihr Prinz Freezer lieben und ehren, ihm treu sein in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet? So antwortet mit 'Ja, ich will'."  
  
Vegeta grinste und wollte mit 'Nein' antworten, schon allein um die dummen Gesichter der ganzen überflüssigen Leute hier zu sehen, aber seine innere Stimme schrie ihn an, die Hochzeitszeremonie nicht abzubrechen und hätte ihn vermutlich auch noch gepackt und kräftig durchgeschüttelt, wenn sie gekonnt hätte. Er schluckte und das Grinsen verschwand von seinem Gesicht. Hinter ihm wurde es wegen seinem langen Zögern bereits unruhig.  
  
"Ja, ich will", antwortete Vegeta schließlich todernst. Freezer staunte, wie ehrlich diese Worte geklungen hatten. Als kämen sie aus tiefstem Herzen.  
  
"Und Ihr Prinz Freezer, zukünftiger Herrscher des ganzen Universums, wollt Ihr Prinz Vegeta lieben und ehren, ihm treu sein in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis dass der Tod Euch scheidet? So antwortet mit 'Ja, ich will'."  
  
"Ja, ich will", entgegnete Freezer ehrlich und ohne zu zögern.  
  
"Dann erkläre ich euch, kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes zu...", ein kaum merkliches Stocken im Redefluss, "...Mann und Mann. Ihr dürft...", noch ein kleines Zögern, "...euch jetzt küssen."  
  
Vegeta riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Er sollte Freezer küssen? Hier? Vor all den Leuten? Verdammt, über diesen Teil hätte man ihn ruhig informieren können! Plötzlich fühlte er, wie er sanft in Freezers Arme gezogen wurde, und spürte weiche Lippen auf seinen. Bevor der Prinz überhaupt realisieren konnte, was geschehen war, war er wieder frei und starrte Freezer immer noch ungläubig an.  
  
Von irgendwoher kam Musik- Vegeta war zu verwirrt, um die Richtung zuordnen zu können- und danach verließen die Gäste den Raum. Auch Freezer schickte sich an, zu gehen, wandte sich aber nach wenigen Schritten wieder stehen. "Was ist Vegeta? Kommst du?", fragte er den Prinzen, der immer noch wie festgenagelt auf seinem Platz stand, während der Raum bis auf wenige Nachzügler schon fast leer war.  
  
"Wohin?" Wo wollten die ganzen Leute denn hin? Vegeta schluckte. Er hatte mal von einem Brauch gehört, bei dem die Hochzeitsgäste das Hochzeitspaar bei ihrer ersten Liebesnacht beobachteten. Seine feinen Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Wo zum Teufel wollten all die Leute hin???  
  
"Na, in den Thronsaal. Dort finden die Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten statt. Vegeta was ist los mit dir? Du wirkst so abwesend!"  
  
Plötzlich fand Vegeta seine Fassung wieder. Er war der Prinz der Saiyajins, er durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen! Wütend über sich selbst stiefelte er mit verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck an Freezer vorbei. "Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß!", fauchte er.  
  
Während der gesamten Feierlichkeiten bemühte er sich den größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen sich und Freezer zu wahren. Der Eröffnungstanz des Hochzeitspaares war ins Wasser gefallen, da sie sich nicht einigen konnten, wer von beiden führte. Vegeta hatte ohnehin keine große Lust gehabt, mit Freezer zu tanzen.  
  
"Das wird eine schwierige Ehe", meinte King Cold. "Meint Ihr Euer Sohn wird sich irgendwann damit abfinden?"  
  
"Ich denke schon. Vegeta ist zwar sehr stur, aber ich denke in ein paar Monaten wird er gelernt haben, die Tatsachen zu akzeptieren. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das Buffet plündern, Bardock?", wandte sich König Vegeta übergangslos an seinen Koibito, der neben ihm stand und mit ihm Händchen hielt. Kaum waren die beiden Saiyajins verschwunden gesellte sich Freezer zu seinem Vater. "Warum musste ich eigentlich Vegeta heiraten? Coola hätte doch viel besser zu ihm gepasst. Sie sind beide ein wenig geisteskrank!"  
  
"Was bin ich?", wollte Coola mit drohend erhobener Faust wissen. Er war eben erst dazugekommen. In seinen Augen blitzte es vergnügt.  
  
Freezer warf einen Blick zu Vegeta, der sich in die dunkelste Ecke des Thronsaales zurückgezogen hatte und jeden mordlustig ansah, der sich ihm bis auf zwanzig Schritte nährte. "Ich meine, welche normale Kind krabbelt schon seinem eigenen Schwanz hinterher?", fragte er ohne auf Coola einzugehen.  
  
"Du hast das auch gemacht, mein Sohn", erwiderte King Cold lächelnd.  
  
"WAS soll ich gemacht haben?", empörte sich Freezer und wurde rot. "Völlig unmöglich!", brummte er und durchquerte den Raum um sich zu Vegeta zu gesellen.  
  
"Warum sitzt du hier so alleine rum?"  
  
"Du störst. Merkst du das nicht?", knurrte Vegeta nach einer Weile. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass sein Vater ihn mit einem anderen Mann verheiratet hatte- und was noch viel schlimmer war: Er hatte sich nicht einmal aufs Heftigste zur Wehr gesetzt.  
  
"Vegeta, ich..."  
  
"Verschwinde! Ich kann auf deine Gesellschaft gut und gerne verzichten!" Vegeta bemühte sich den verletzten Ausdruck in Freezers Augen zu ignorieren.  
  
Freezer schwieg, bewegte sich aber nicht von der Stelle. 'Dickkopf', dachte Vegeta und beschloss ihn neben sich zu dulden. Während das Fest in vollem Gange war, saßen die glücklich(?) Vermählten stumm in der Ecke und starrten blicklos vor sich hin. Jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Es wurde Nachmittag, Abend, Nacht. Die Gäste feierten immer noch ausgelassen. Schließlich reichte es Vegeta. "Ich habe die Schnauze echt gestrichen voll! So viel Fröhlichkeit ist ja ekelhaft! Ich gehe schlafen!" Damit verließ er den Raum.  
  
Freezer saß noch eine Weile auf seinem Platz, bevor er sich eingestand, dass es für ihn hier nichts zu tun gab. Er langweilte sich. Er würde am Besten auch schlafen gehen. Als er die Gänge des Schlosses durchquerte, zögerte er. Er war jetzt mit Vegeta verheiratet. Heißt das nicht auch, dass sie jetzt in einem Zimmer schliefen? Musste er wirklich in sein Gästezimmer gehen? Er musste widerwillig zugeben, dass er sich nach Vegetas Nähe sehnte. Kurz entschlossen änderte er seine Richtung und ging zu Vegetas Schlafgemach.  
  
  
  
Vegeta zog sich seine Rüstung, die Stiefel und seinen blauen, elastischen Kampfanzug aus und ließ die Sachen achtlos im Zimmer liegen. Jetzt herrschte hier schon wieder Unordnung in seinem Zimmer, aber egal! Nur mit der Unterwäsche, die ihm sein Vater geschenkt hatte, trat er an sein Fenster, eine Hand griff nach einem der schweren Vorhänge, um ihn zuzuziehen, als sein Blick auf den Sichelmond fiel, der sich direkt in seiner Blickrichtung befand.  
  
Er zupfte nervös an seinen Panties (an dem Teil war nun wirklich zu wenig Stoff, um es als 'Pants' zu bezeichnen), die so knapp waren, dass sie nicht einmal den seinen ganzen Po bedeckten und durch die jede Rundung seines Körpers besonders gut betont wurde. Warum hatte er dieses Zeug überhaupt angezogen? Er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder raus aus diesen Klamotten. Sein Blick hing noch immer an der Mondsichel. Der Mond faszinierte ihn. Das lag einem Saiyajin wohl im Blut. Er hörte nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete.  
  
"Was zum...Heilige Schei......Vegeta!", keuchte jemand hinter ihm.  
  
Entsetzt wirbelte Vegeta herum und sah Freezer vor sich stehen, dessen ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen unwillkürlich begonnen hatten, seinen Körper zu erkunden. Dabei kamen sie auch an eine Stelle, an der Vegeta Freezers Blick lieber nicht gehabt hätte.  
  
"Was willst du hier?", fauchte Vegeta, den Freezers bewundernde Blicke verlegen machten.  
  
Bevor Vegeta überhaupt reagieren konnte, trat Freezer zu ihm und küsste ihn heftig. Im ersten Moment war Vegeta zu überrascht, um etwas unternehmen zu können, dann stieß er Freezer von sich und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.  
  
"Was erlaubst du dir?", grollte er und funkelte seinen ehemals besten Freund zornig an. Freezer zog ihn in seine Arme und murmelt in sein Ohr: "Ich bin hier, um mir abzuholen, was mir zusteht. Unsere Hochzeitsnacht, mein Süßer." Ursprünglich war das nicht seine Absicht gewesen, aber Vegetas Anblick, als er bewegungslos im schwachen Mondlicht gestanden hatte, das beinahe liebevoll die Konturen seines wundervollen Körpers umschmeichelt hatte, in diesen knappen Shorts und dem engen Netzshirt, die wirklich nichts der Fantasie überließen.......  
  
"Unsere...", keuchte Vegeta und riss die Augen auf. Er wurde von Freezers aufs Bett gedrückt und spürte wieder dessen Lippen auf seinen. 'Es fühlt sich so gut an...' Seine Augen schlossen sich wie von alleine. Als Freezers Zunge um Einlass bat, gewährte er ihm diesen bereitwillig und begann mit der Zunge des Älteren zu spielen. Er stöhnte leise, als Freezers Hände begannen auf Erkundungtour zu gehen.  
  
Erschrocken über die Reaktion seines Körpers auf diese Berührungen, löste sich Vegeta gewaltsam aus Freezers Umarmung und robbte rückwärts vor ihm davon. "Bist du wahnsinnig? Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu berühren?!"  
  
Gerade als er die Mitte seines Bettes erreicht hatte, hatte Freezer ihn wieder eingeholt, drückte Vegeta mit seinem Körpergewicht zurück auf die Matratze und hielt seine Handgelenke fest. "Was hast du plötzlich? Du hast es ebenso genossen wie ich."  
  
Wütend versuchte Vegeta sich zu befreien, was ihm aber aufgrund seiner ungünstigeren Ausgangsposition nicht gelang. "Wovon träumst du nachts, du Spinner?", keuchte er zornig.  
  
"Nur von dir", hauchte Freezer und begann den Hals des Saiyajinprinzen zu liebkosen. Der Körper unter ihm begann leicht zu zittern und er fühlte wie Vegeta erneut seine perfekt geformten Muskeln anspannte. "Du bist nicht bei Sinnen!", stieß er hervor, sichtlich um Selbstbeherrschung bemüht.  
  
"Nein", entgegnete Freezer und begann an seinem Hals zu knabbern. "Wahrscheinlich nicht."  
  
Einen Moment lang schloss Vegeta die Augen und gab sich den Berührungen des älteren Prinzen hin, bevor sein Stolz wieder die Oberhand gewann. Freezer spürte wie der Saiyajin sich entspannte und nutzte diesen Augenblick um ihm sein Oberteil auszuziehen, bevor Vegeta wieder begann gegen ihn anzukämpfen. Bei seinem erneuten Versuch, sich loszumachen, erreichte Vegeta jedoch nur, dass sich ihre Körper auf eine sehr erregende Art und Weise aneinander rieben.  
  
Freezer begann leise zu stöhnen und Vegeta stellte sein Bemühungen schon nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder ein, um nicht gänzlich die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren. Als Freezer sich vorbeugte, um ihn zu küssen, biss der Prinz der Saiyajins ihn in die Unterlippe.  
  
"Was hast du nur, Vegeta?", fragte Freezer, nun schon fast verzweifelt. "Vor vier Jahren hast du dich auch von mir berühren lassen!"  
  
Ein Schauder lief durch den Körper des jungen Saiyajin, als er an diese Nacht dachte. "Die Situation war eine völlig andere!", entgegnete er trotzig.  
  
"Das stimmt nicht", erwiderte Freezer sanft, während er nach Vegetas Schwanz griff und begann ihn zu streicheln. Der Prinz zuckte wie elektrisiert zusammen und bog sich ihm dann aufstöhnend entgegen. Freezer war etwas überrascht über die heftige Reaktion des Saiyajin. Er ließ auch Vegetas zweites Handgelenk los und der Prinz krallte sich mit den Fingern ins Laken als Freezers andere Hand langsam an seinem Oberkörper abwärts glitt. "Du bist genauso erregt wie damals und du sehnst dich genauso nach Erlösung", beendete er seinen Gedankengang, während seine Hand nun zwischen Vegetas Beinen angekommen war und aufreizend über die schon erstaunlich große Beule in seinen Panties rieb. Vegeta begann augenblicklich ihm sein Becken entgegenzuheben und stöhnte laut.  
  
"Das...ist...nicht...wahr!", keuchte er, während er den Kopf hin- und her warf und verzweifelt versuchte wenigstens einen kleinen Rest Selbstbeherrschung aufzubringen. 'Kami, das fühlt sich so gut an...Hör nicht auf...', bat er in Gedanken und stöhnte. "Jaaa...ahhhh...nnaaahhhh..."  
  
Am Rande registrierte er, dass Freezer ihm irgendwie seine Panties ausgezogen hatte und jetzt mit seiner Hand an der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel hinaufstrich. Plötzlich meldete sich irgendetwas in ihm zurück und er schrak aus seinem erregten Dämmerzustand hoch. Nein, soweit würde er es nicht kommen lassen! Er würde nicht mit Freezer schlafen!  
  
Sein Tritt erwischte Freezer am Knie. Verblüfft hielt Freezer inne. Es hatte soviel Kraft hinter diesem Tritt gesteckt, dass Vegeta ihm beinahe die Kniescheibe zertrümmert hätte.  
  
"Berühr mich nicht! Das ist ja abartig. Wie kann man mit einem Mann schlafen wollen? Du bist pervers!", zischte der Prinz der Saiyajins.  
  
Freezer zuckte zurück, als er den Hass und die Abscheu in den Augen seines Prinzen sah. War er zu weit gegangen?  
  
"Verschwinde", fauchte Vegeta böse und zog sich von Freezer zurück. "Geh mir aus den Augen!"  
  
Am liebsten hätte Freezer laut losgelacht, wollte das für einen schlechten Scherz halten, aber der Gesichtsausdruck des Jüngeren belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Plötzlich war ihm, als würde ihm sein Herz bei lebendigem Leibe aus der Brust gerissen.  
  
Ruckartig stand er auf und verließ wortlos den Raum. Nein, er würde nicht weinen, er würde es nicht tun! Echte Männer weinten nicht! Er kniff die Augen zusammen und flüchtete sich in sein Zimmer. Was hatte er getan? Er hatte anfangs einfach nur bei Vegeta sein wollen, seine Wärme neben sich spüren, das leise Geräusch seines Atems vor dem Einschlafen hören wollen, doch dann hatte er ihn fast vergewaltigt! Was war bloß in ihn gefahren?  
  
  
  
Vegeta ließ sich zurück in seine Kissen fallen. Er hatte kalt geduscht und seine Erregung hatte sich in Nichts aufgelöst. (So sauber wie jetzt war er wohl in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gewesen.) Trotzdem kribbelte seine Haut noch immer an den Stellen, an der Freezer sie berührt hatte. Es war nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil, und er meinte immer noch Freezer auf seinen Lippen zu schmecken. Er seufzte. Wahrscheinlich war er krank. Ein Zustand vorübergehender Geistesverwirrung- das musste es sein. Anders konnte er sich seine Sehnsucht nach Freezer nicht erklären. Es würde vorübergehen. Ja, es würde vorübergehen und danach war alles wie früher. Aber bis es soweit war, würde er Freezers Nähe meiden.  
  
Der Prinz kuschelte sich unter seine Decke und rollte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen. Doch vor seinen Gefühlen konnte er sich nicht verstecken. Er konnte nicht weglaufen.  
  
'Ich habe Angst!'  
  
TBC 


	7. Geständnisse

Wieder nur drei Kommis... hmmm... vielen lieben Dank an mio-chan, Venni, Alex und cat-68!!! Hat sich eigentlich keiner von euch zum neuen Jahr vorgenommen, einer einsamen Autorin Kommis zu schreiben?? *schnief* Ich gehe ein! *Venni, mio-chan, cat-68, Alex *knuddel* Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir wenigstens Reviews auf dieses letzte Kapitel.  
  
6. Kapitel- Geständnisse  
  
Erschöpft wankte Vegeta zurück und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. Gleich nachdem er und Freezer wach geworden waren, waren sie trainieren gegangen. Das war jetzt einige Stunden her und sie hatte sich ein erbittertes Duell geliefert. Zumindest von Vegetas Seite aus erbittert. Seit ihrer Hochzeitsnacht, die eigentlich gar nicht stattgefunden hatte, versuchte Vegeta jede persönlich und emotionale Beziehung zu Freezer zu vermeiden und ihn auf den Status eines Trainingspartners zu reduzieren.  
  
In jener Nacht nach ihrer Hochzeit hatte er nur wenig Schlaf bekommen. Seine Haut hatte wie Feuer gebrannt an den Stellen, an denen Freezer sie berührt hatte und seine Lippen hatten sich nach denen des Älteren gesehnt. Vegeta hatte versucht die Signale seines Körpers zu ignorieren, hatte sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere geworfen und war schließlich in den frühen Morgenstunden trainieren gegangen. Der Kampf, in diesem Fall zwar nur gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner, half ihm immer, den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Bevor er den Raum wieder verlassen hatte, schwor er sich Freezer nie wieder so nahe wie in dieser Nacht an sich herankommen zu lassen. Weder physisch noch psychisch.  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein lautes Knurren seines Magens unterbrochen, der ihn daran erinnerte, dass er nichts zum Frühstück gegessen hatte und nun bereits schon das Mittag vorbei war.  
  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir etwas essen gehen? Nicht, dass du noch aus den Latschen kippst Vegeta."  
  
Die Sorge in Freezers Stimme ließ es warm um Vegetas Herz werden. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und unterdrückte dieses Gefühl. "Hältst du mich für so schwächlich?", fragte er bissig. Er wollte nichts für Freezer empfinden, verdammt. Und wenn sein Hirn nein sagte, hatte sein Herz zu gehorchen! So einfach war das. "Wir kämpfen bis einer aufgibt!"  
  
Freezer schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Vegeta tat wirklich sein Bestes, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er Freezer nicht mehr mochte. Wenn er dem Prinzen etwas näher kam als gewöhnlich, und sei es durch einen dummen Zufall, verkrampfte sich Vegeta sich sofort. 'Abwehrbereit', ging Freezer dabei jedesmal durch den Kopf und er schluckte. Er würde Vegeta gerne wieder freigeben, wenn dieser dadurch glücklicher wäre, aber das Schicksal der Saiyajins hing von ihrer Ehe ab. Freezer hatte sich ein wenig bei seinen Verwandten und im Volk umgehört und keiner würde eine Sekunde zögern, den Saiyajins erneut den Krieg zu erklären. Einzig und allein diese Ehe hinderte sie daran, Vegetas Rasse auszulöschen.  
  
"Ich hab keine Lust mehr, Vegeta. Ich gebe auf."  
  
Fragend zog Vegeta die Augenbrauen hoch. Keine Lust mehr? Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass Freezer keine Lust zu kämpfen hatte. Vor ein paar Tagen, als sie beide einen neuen Planeten eroberten, hatte Vegeta Freezer förmlich k.o. schlagen müssen, um auch ein paar Kreaturen töten zu können. Dann wurde der Prinz wütend. "Du kannst nicht einfach aufgeben!"  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil...weil...das ist nicht fair! Das geht nicht so einfach. Ich muss dich wenigstens zu Boden schlagen!"  
  
Freezer lächelte."Kommst du mit essen? Ich falle vor Hunger fast um!"  
  
Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen. Also nahm er letztendlich doch Freezers Vorschlag an. Wieso richtete er sich eigentlich immer nach seinem Ehepartner? Er seufzte leise und folgte Freezer.  
  
"Warum können wir nicht einfach wieder Freunde sein, 'Geta?", fragte Freezer schließlich als er satt war.  
  
Vegeta, der noch fleißig Essbares in sich hineinschaufelte, verschluckte sich und erlitt einen mittelschweren Hustenanfall, als er seinen Spitznamen hörte. Freezer hatte ihm seit zwei Jahren, also seit ihrer Hochzeit, keine Kosenamen mehr gegeben. Vegeta wollte sich darüber ärgern, weil es so vertraut klang, aber er fand, dass es sich gut aus Freezers Mund anhörte. Er wandte den Blick ab. "Es ist nicht mehr so wie damals, Freezer. Wir sind jetzt verheiratet- und zwar miteinander."  
  
"Wo ist dein Problem?"  
  
Vegeta schwieg. Wie sollte er Freezer sagen, dass er sich vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen fürchtete? Freezer interpretierte seinen Gesichtsausdruck falsch. "Falls du dich davor fürchtest, dass ich dich wieder...überfalle...Habe ich seit unserer Hochzeitsnacht jemals wieder irgendwelche unschicklichen Annäherungen gemacht?"  
  
Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Freezer hatte seitdem wirklich keine Interessen in DIESER Hinsicht bekundet. Von ihren Vätern war bestimmt worden, dass sie sich nun ein Quartier teilen sollten und da es dort nur ein Bett gab, schlief Freezer meistens auf der unbequemen Couch. Vegeta hatte deswegen schon fast ein schlechtes Gewissen. Eigentlich hatte sich wirklich nicht viel in ihrer Beziehung zueinander geändert, außer, dass Freezer jetzt irgendwie liebevoller mit ihm umging. Und genau das war der Grund, weshalb Vegeta versuchte seinen ehemals besten Freund auf Abstand zu halten. Er spürte, dass er diese Gefühle gegen seinen Willen erwidern würde. Jemanden zu lieben, hieß sich ihm zu öffnen, sich ihm anzuvertrauen, und das macht furchtbar verletzlich. Vegeta hasste es verletzlich zu sein.  
  
Er warf einen Blick durch die großen Fenster des Speisesaales des Raumschiffes hinaus ins unendliche Schwarz des Weltalls. Fakt war, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie er mit dem Ice-jin umgehen sollte. Freezer weckte Gefühle in ihm, die er lieber nicht empfunden hätte.  
  
"Werden wir uns auf Freeze-sei wieder ein Gemach teilen?", wechselte er das Thema.  
  
"Das ist so üblich, dass sich Ehepaare ein Zimmer teilen", erwiderte Freezer. "Aber wenn du unbedingt möchtest, wir könnten sicherlich auch dafür sorgen, dass du dein eigenes...", begann er unsicher, wurde aber von Vegeta unterbrochen: "Ist schon gut." Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Er kaute nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe. Vielleicht bedeutete es ja doch nicht zwangsläufig seinen Untergang, wenn er diese Gefühle- wenigstens einen Teil davon- zuließ. 'Es käme auf einen Versuch an, denke ich.'  
  
Freezer zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Vegeta war heute so friedlich, dass es unheimlich war. War seine versöhnliche Stimmung auf seinen vollen Bauch zurückzuführen? 'Wenn ja, dann sollte ich mir angewöhnen, ihn erst mit Essen vollzustopfen und dann mit ihm zu reden. So ist es wesentlich angenehmer als angebrüllt zu werden oder wüste Beschimpfungen und Flüche ertragen zu müssen.'  
  
Zwei Tage später landeten sie auf Freezers Heimatplaneten und wurden von einer riesigen, jubelnden Menge empfangen. Es war selten genug, dass sich der Prinz des Universums auf dem Planeten blicken ließ, aber diesmal wurde den Bewohnern eine ganz besondere Ehre zuteil. Sie sahen zum ersten Mal den Ehepartner ihres Prinzen. Ein paar hundert Soldaten bemühten sich nach Kräften die Leute im Zaum zu halten.  
  
Freezer und Vegeta schritten würdevoll über den ausgerollten roten Teppich, der zum Palast führte. Dort wurden sie von King Cold begrüßt. "Willkommen, ihr beiden. Kommt mit. Ich zeige euch euer Zimmer. Bevor das Fest beginnt, wollt ihr euch doch sicherlich noch ein wenig frisch machen, nicht wahr? Ihr habt schließlich eine lange Reise hinter euch."  
  
"Fest?", wollte Vegeta wissen, nachdem er die Tür ihres Gemaches hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
  
"Ja", rief Freezer durch die angelehnte Badezimmertür. "Es ist hier üblich, die Anwesenheit hochrangiger Persönlichkeiten- und das sind wir ja- mit einem Fest zu begrüßen. Keine Angst. Der gemeine Pöbel muss draußen bleiben."  
  
Vegeta trat ans Fenster und ließ seinen Blick über die schöne Landschaft von Freezers Heimatplaneten schweifen. "Wie lange werden wir hier bleiben?"  
  
"Nicht lange", antwortete Freezer. Seine Stimme war durch das Rauschen der Dusche jedoch etwas gedämpft. "In einer Woche ist Vollmond und da möchte ich dich nicht unbedingt hier haben."  
  
Vegeta grinste. 'Warum eigentlich nicht?' Es würde doch garantiert Spaß machen als Oozaru ein paar Häuser zu zerstören, am besten den Palast gleich mit! Vegeta wunderte sich im Stillen, dass er immer noch darüber nachdachte, wie er Freezer das Leben schwer machen konnte. Seit ihrer Hochzeit war das seine Hauptbeschäftigung gewesen. Freezer hatte aber alle seine Gemeinheiten mit stoischer Ruhe ertragen. Vegeta war sich irgendwann vorgekommen, wie ein bockiges Kind.  
  
"Schön, nicht wahr?"  
  
Vegeta schrak zusammen, als Freezers Stimme unerwartet neben ihm erklang. Der Ice-jin stand an seiner Seite und schaute ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Der Saiyajin wich knurrend zurück. "Du sollst mich nicht immer so erschrecken", fauchte er.  
  
Freezer wandte sein Gesicht zu Vegeta und lächelte. "Entschuldige, 'Geta."  
  
"Du sollst mich nicht so nennen", sagte Vegeta unwillig. "Und geh dich vernünftig abtrocknen. Du tropfst ja unser ganzes Zimmer nass!"  
  
Freezer seufzte. "Zu Befehl!" Er blinzelte ihm zu und verschwand wieder im Bad. Vegeta sah ihm nach. Freezer verhielt sich fast so wie früher, warum konnte er nicht normal mit Freezer umgehen? Vegeta seufzte leise und begann sich innerlich für die bevorstehenden Festlichkeiten zu wappnen.  
  
  
  
Freezer sah sich leicht gelangweilt um. Das Fest war wie erwartet laut und bunt. Vegeta räumte gerade das Buffet leer und er hatte nichts zu tun. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf ein Mädchen, das ihn verführerisch anlächelte. Reflexartig erwiderte er das Lächeln, ließ seine Augen dann aber weiter durch den Saal schweifen. Als er nichts Interessanteres entdeckte, sah er zurück zu dem Mädchen, das auf ihn zukam und bereits die Hälfte der Strecke überwunden hatte. Bei jedem Schritt betonte sie gekonnt ihre schmale Taille. Ihre Haut war blass-bläulich, die Augen silbergrau. Ihre spitzen Ohren hatten vage Ähnlichkeit mit Kiemen und bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte Freezer kleine Schwimmhäute zwischen ihren schlanken Fingern. Sie gehörte zum Volk der Fidhtos, deren Planet zu 90% aus Wasser bestand und die sowohl im Meer, als auch auf dem Land lebten. Ihr Körper war durch das ständig Schwimmen straff und durchtrainiert. Ihr Kleid betonte auf geschickte Weise ihre weiblichen Reize- sie das weibliche Gegenstück zum Ladykiller.  
  
"Schöne Männer sollten nicht alleine auf ein Fest gehen", stellte sie fest, als sie bei ihm angekommen war. Sie sprach mit einem leichten, weichen Akzent, der ihre Stimme ungemein sexy machte.  
  
"Ich bin verheiratet", stellte Freezer sofort klar, suchte kurz nach Vegeta, fand ihn aber nicht. Sie lachte. "Oh, das macht nichts. Verheiratete Männer sollen besser sein." Sie legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
  
Freezer musste nicht mehr fragen, worin Verheiratete besser sein sollten. Sie hatte ihm soeben ein ziemlich eindeutiges Angebot unterbreitet. Er zögerte. Er hatte Vegeta die Treue geschworen und sich seit zwei Jahren an seinen Schwur gehalten, aber er war doch kein Mönch, verdammt! Er hatte diese Enthaltsamkeit nicht freiwillig gewählt. Vegeta wollte nicht mit ihm schlafen und Freezer akzeptierte das. Sex zwischen zwei Männern war ja nicht jedermanns Sache und er wollte seinen Prinzen zu nichts zwingen. Vegeta war die ganze Zeit mehr als ablehnend gewesen und dieses Mädchen gab Freezer plötzlich wieder das Gefühl attraktiv zu sein. Er hatte bis zu diesem Moment nicht gemerkt, wie sehr er sich nach dieser Art von Zuwendung gesehnt hatte!  
  
Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein. "Was ist, mein Held? Dein Schatz braucht ja nichts davon zu erfahren", gurrte sie.  
  
  
  
Vegeta hatte inzwischen soviel Essen wie möglich auf seinen Teller gestapelt und sah sich nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen um. Er fand keins, dafür entdeckte er jedoch etwas anderes. Freezer. Freezer und ein Mädchen. Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. Sollte er doch ein bisschen flirten. Das tat ja keinem weh. Er wollte es einfach abtun, konnte es aber nicht. Misstrauisch äugte er noch einmal zu den beiden hinüber, während er sich eine ruhige Ecke suchte und zu essen begann.  
  
Plötzlich erkannte er die Rasse des Mädchens und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihr Volk war dafür bekannt die geborenen Verführer zu sein. Für Vegeta waren es alles- sowohl die Männer als auch die Frauen- nichts weiter als billige Huren. Was hatte sie bei Freezer zu suchen? Sie lachte. 'Was ist denn so lustig?', fragte Vegeta in Gedanken und knurrte leise. Freezers Haltung drückte nicht unbedingt Abneigung aus. Er fand doch nicht etwa Gefallen an ihr?!  
  
Da! Jetzt hakte sie sich bei ihm ein! 'Loslassen! Freezer gehört mir! Mir allein!!!' Sein Knurren wurde merklich lauter und sein Schwanzfell sträubte sich aggressiv. 'Bist du etwas eifersüchtig, Vegeta?', fragte er sich, während er ihr Gespräch beobachtete. Er schnaubte und entspannte sich wieder. Natürlich nicht! Freezer konnte tun und lassen was er wollte, es machte ihm gar nichts aus...Er widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. Doch.... es machte ihm etwas aus! 'Ich liebe ihn', gestand sich Vegeta ein. 'Ich habe ihn schon die ganze Zeit geliebt' Er sah wieder auf, aber die Stelle, an der die beiden eben noch gestanden hatten, war leer. Hektisch suchte er den ganzen Raum ab. Nichts. Kein Freezer. Er wird doch nicht...Plötzlich war das Essen uninteressant. Vegeta ließ den Teler fallen und stürmte aus dem Festsaal.  
  
  
  
Freezer saß in seinem und Vegetas Zimmer auf dem Bett, das fremde Mädchen auf seinem Schoß. Ihre Hand streichelte seinen Rücken auf und ab und sie presste sich eng an ihn, während ihre Zungen miteinander spielten. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung streifte sie ihr Kleid über die Schultern, sodass ihr Oberkörper frei war. Sie griff nach Freezers Hand und drückte sie gegen ihre Brust.  
  
Freezer aber war mit den Gedanken nicht bei der Sache. Er dachte an die Hochzeitsnacht zurück. An Vegetas weiche Lippen, an seinen heißen Körper, an die überwältigende Erregung, die er damals verspürt hatte... damit konnte dieser kalte Halb-Fisch auf seinem Schoß nicht konkurrieren. Ihre Küsse waren mechanisch und ihr Körper...nun er war schön, konnte aber nicht mit Vegetas perfekter Figur mithalten. In dem Moment wusste Freezer, dass er es nicht tun würde. Er würde sein Eheversprechen nicht brechen. Vegeta war der einzige, den er wirklich wollte und es war eine dumme Idee gewesen mit Layla aufs Zimmer zu gehen. Was hatte ihn da nur geritten? Ob der Saiyajinprinz wusste, welche Macht er über ihn hatte, fragte sich Freezer beiläufig. Er würde für Vegeta durchs Feuer gehen.  
  
Aufseufzend schob er Layla ein Stück von sich. "Hör zu..."  
  
"Etwa von Zweifeln geplagt?...", gurrte sie, ohne ihn ausreden zu lassen.  
  
"Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen", fiel er ihr seinerseits ins Wort. Es klang ruhig und absolut sicher.  
  
Ihre silbergrauen Augen blickten nervös. Was sollte das denn? Es hatte noch nie jemand nein zu ihr gesagt. Ihre Hände glitten an seinem Körper hinab und genau in dem Moment, als sie seinen Schritt erreichten, flog die Tür auf.  
  
Das Bild, das sich Vegeta bot, war ziemlich eindeutig. Freezer, ein halbnacktes Mädchen auf seinem Schoß, ihre Hand in seinem Schritt...was gab es da noch misszuverstehen?  
  
Das Fidhtos-Mädchen blickte erschrocken auf den Krieger, der da plötzlich wie ein Racheengel mitten in der Tür stand. Die Schultern hochgezogen, das Fell am Schwanz aufs Äußerste gesträubt, die Schwanzspitze zuckte wütend hin- und her, der Blick in den tiefschwarzen Augen mehr als tödlich. Es hätte wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel gefehlt und der Saiyajin hätte auch noch die Zähne gefletscht.  
  
Freezer rollte verzweifelt die Augen himmelwärts. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Was machte Vegeta denn hier? Ausgerechnet in dieser verfänglichen Situation! Naja, es war wohl so, dass Fehler bestraft werden mussten.  
  
Der Saiyajinprinz knurrte zornig und Layla lief ein Angstschauer über den Rücken. Urplötzlich stand Vegeta neben ihr, packte sie am Arm und schleuderte sie von Freezer herunter gegen die nächste Wand. Er hatte sich so schnell bewegte, dass sie ihn gar nicht hatte kommen sehen. Er ging zu ihr und beugte sich unheilvoll über sie. Sein Schwanz peitschte wütend hin- und her.  
  
"Vegeta! Du wirst noch alles hier kaputt machen", rief Freezer erschrocken, als er den kleinen Ki-Ball in der Hand des Saiyajin sah.  
  
Vegeta wandte den Kopf zu ihm um. "Misch dich nicht ein!", schrie er. "Zu dir komme ich später!"  
  
"Es ist nicht so wie du denkst...", begann Freezer, biss sich aber auf die Lippe. Warum fingen alle Ertappten mit diesem Satz an? "Ich kann das erklären."  
  
Anscheinend legte Vegeta nicht viel Wert auf seine Erklärungen, denn er schmiss den Ki-Ball nach ihm. Freezer wich nicht aus, sondern nahm ihn voll. "Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?", fragte er sanft.  
  
"Nein", knurrte der Saiyajinprinz. Der Ki-Ball war nicht groß gewesen, hatte aber ausgereicht um Freezer an der Brust zu verletzen. Vegeta fühlte sich kein bisschen besser. Er hatte Freezer nicht verletzen wollen, diese Hure war sein Ziel gewesen. Er drehte sich wieder um, um ihr Leben zu beenden, aber Layla hatte den Moment seiner Unaufmerksamkeit genutzt, um zu flüchten.  
  
"Shimatta!", fluchte Vegeta und wollte hinterherstürmen, als ihn zwei starke Arme von hinten umschlangen und ihn gegen Freezers Körper drückten. (A/N: Ohne Vorwarnung von hinten *g*) Einen Moment erlaubte Vegeta sich die Umarmung zu genießen, bevor er sich von Freezer zu lösen versuchte. "Lass mich sofort los!"  
  
Freezer lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Vegetas. "Es tut mir leid, 'Geta. Lass mich bitte erklären." Vegeta hielt still. "Na dann los", murmelte er düster. "Ich hoffe, du hast dir eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen!"  
  
"Ich habe mir gar keine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich bin mit ihr aufs Zimmer gegangen, weil sie mir eine Art Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, die ich mir von dir niemals erhoffen kann."  
  
"Ach, jetzt ist es meine Schuld ja? Nur weil ich mich nicht von dir vögeln lasse?!", entgegnete Vegeta hitzig.  
  
"Natürlich nicht! Es war mein Fehler." Freezer blickte in die zornig funkelnden Augen seines Saiyajins. Zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte er außer Wut noch etwas anderes darin. Unsicherheit, Schmerz... und..... Liebe?? "Du kamst nur zu einen sehr unglücklichen Zeitpunkt herein."  
  
Vegeta lachte bitter auf. "Ich weiß. Ihr wart noch nicht fertig."  
  
Freezer ließ ihn los und Vegeta drehte sich halb zu ihm um. "Ich hätte nicht mit ihr geschlafen."  
  
" Ach? Wieso nicht?", fragte der Prinz und blickte den Ice-jin trotzig an.  
  
"Weil sie nicht du ist."  
  
Vegeta blinzelte verwirrt.  
  
"Du bist der, den ich wirklich will", erklärte Freezer zärtlich lächelnd weiter. "Meine Gedanken kreisen den ganzen Tag nur um dich, mein Prinz. Und nachts träume ich von dir. Du bist der Mittelpunkt meines Lebens geworden und ich..." Er wandte den Blick ab. "...ich begehre dich. Es ist nicht leicht für mich, dir so nahe zu sein und...dich trotzdem nicht berühren zu dürfen. In den vergangenen zwei Jahren habe ich mich wirklich zusammengerissen und alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, damit du glücklich bist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das erreicht habe, aber..." Er brach ab, als Vegeta sich in seine Arm warf und seinen Kopf vertrauensvoll anlehnte. "Verzeihst du mir, 'Geta?"  
  
Vegeta nickte. "Ja", hauchte er. "Liebst du mich Freezer?" Er blickte in die warmen, rubinroten Augen des anderen. Er hatte ein wenig Angst vor der Antwort. Wenn Freezer verneinte würde er wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle sterben.  
  
Das tat er selbstverständlich nicht. "Natürlich, Vegeta." Er sah zu wie der ängstliche Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Prinzen verschwand und er sich entspannte. Der Saiyajin trat einen Schritt zurück. "Geh duschen. Du stinkst nach ihrem billigen Parfum", meinte er und lächelte dann.  
  
  
  
Vegeta kam aus dem Bad und sah Freezer auf der Couch liegen. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und im Zimmer war auch kein Licht, sodass er nur einen weißen Schimmer sah.  
  
"Was zum Teufel machst du da?", wollte der Saiyajin no Ouji mit einen leicht ärgerlichen Tonfall wissen.  
  
Freezer richtete sich auf. "Ich versuche zu schlafen. Ist das jetzt strafbar?"  
  
"Komm gefälligst ins Bett", verlangte Vegeta und machte Licht an. "Ist doch albern, dass du da herumliegst." Er ging zum Schrank und legte seine Sachen für morgen bereit.  
  
Freezer schluckte, als er Vegeta wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte im Zimmer stehen sah. So freizügig war Vegeta schon ewig nicht mehr gewesen, wenn sein Ehepartner im selben Raum war.  
  
"Was glotzt du so? Noch nie 'n nackten Mann gesehen?", fragte Vegeta herausfordernd, als er zum Bett ging. Er sprang hinein und klopfte auffordernd auf die leere Seite neben ihm. "Und wenn du schon mal stehst, kannst du auch gleich das Licht ausmachen", fügte er hinzu.  
  
Es wurde wieder dunkel im Zimmer und Vegeta spürte, wie Matratze unter Freezers Gewicht nachgab, als sich dieser ins Bett legte. Vegeta rutschte zu ihm rüber und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Ist doch viel angenehmer als die Couch, nicht wahr?" Freezer gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und seine Hand streichelte Vegetas Rücken.  
  
"Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen, Freezer...damals in unserer Hochzeitsnacht...", begann Vegeta stotternd und war froh, dass es dunkel war und Freezer nicht sehen konnte, dass er errötete.  
  
"Ist schon gut, Veggie. Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen."  
  
"Lässt du mich vielleicht mal ausreden?", beschwerte sich Vegeta sofort. "Ich wollte sagen, dass es mir damals schon gefallen hat...aber ich ...war einfach noch nicht soweit. Verstehst du?"  
  
"Hmm, ich denke schon", meinte Freezer nach einer Weile.  
  
"Gut. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass es nicht an dir lag, dass ich dich zurückwies." Dann schwieg er eine Weile. Plötzlich fühlte Freezer, dass sich etwas an Vegetas Stimmung geändert hatte. Es war nicht wirklich greifbar, aber in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte er ein feines Gespür für Vegetas Stimmungsänderungen entwickelt. Er konnte Vegetas Grinsen förmlich spüren. 'Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder ausgeheckt?'  
  
"Ich hab es dir wirklich nicht leicht gemacht in unserer Ehe, nicht wahr?"  
  
Freezer wunderte sich über den lockenden Klang von Vegetas Stimme. "Das kann man wohl sagen...", er brach ab und seine Augen weiteten sich als er Vegetas Lippen an seinem Hals spürte. "Was...was machst du???"  
  
"Hmmm...ich gedenke mich zu entschuldigen..." Vegeta ließ den restlichen Satz absichtlich in der Luft hängen. Freezer schloss die Augen und genoss Vegetas Zärtlichkeiten für ein paar Augenblicke, bevor er ihn zu sich hoch zog, um ihn zu küssen. Ihre Zungen neckten einander, sie spielten und kämpften miteinander. Freezer stöhnte leise. Vegeta schmeckte immer noch so gut wie damals! Der Kuss des Prinzen wurde fordernder und seine Hände begannen Freezers Körper zu erkunden. Sie streichelten jeden Zentimeter der weichen, weißen Haut und begannen dann die Stellen an Freezers Schwanzansatz zu massieren, wo der Ice-jin anscheinend genauso empfindlich war wie ein Saiyajin.  
  
Er bog den Rücken durch und keuchte. "Mmhhhmmmmm.....Vegeta..." Vegeta grinste und begann mit seiner Zunge Freezers Hals hinabzugleiten.  
  
"Das fühlt sich so gut an", hauchte Freezer mit geschlossenen Augen.  
  
"Und es wird so gar noch besser", versprach Vegeta mit rauer Stimme. Er presste sich enger an Freezer, wollte ihn am ganzen Körper spüren und wurde mit einem lauten Aufkeuchen belohnt. Vegeta knabberte an Freezers Hals und biss zärtlich hinein, bevor seine Zunge weiter hinabglitt. Vegeta genoss den leicht salzigen Geschmack des anderen in seinem Mund. Er unterbrach die Liebkosung von Freezers Oberkörper kurz, um sich um sich genießerisch mit der Zunge über die Lippen zu fahren. Eine Hand glitt unterdessen an Freezers Oberschenkel nach oben und umschloss sein bereits fast vollständig aufgerichtetes Glied. Vegeta grinste. "So sehr mache ich an, ja?!"  
  
"Ich...brauche...dich", stöhnte Freezer, als der Saiyajinprinz begann seinen Penis zu massieren.  
  
"Oh, ich weiß genau, was du brauchst", raunte Vegeta ihm ins Ohr, als er sich wieder vorbeugte, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen, und drückte sich wieder eng an den Körper des anderen. Plötzlich rollte Freezer sich herum und er fand sich unter dem Ice-jin wieder. Vegeta gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich. Freezer löste den Kuss und grinste ihn an. "Hast du gedacht, du allein darfst den ganzen Spaß haben?" Seine Hände glitten bewundernd über Vegetas glatte Haut, über seine festen Brustmuskeln hinunter zu seinem Waschbrettbauch, wo bei der Berührung spontan ein paar Nerven zuckten. Er senkte den Kopf und begann kleine Küsschen auf Vegetas heiße Haut zu tupfen, seine Zunge zog immer enger werdende Kreise um die aufgerichtete Brustwarze des Prinzen, spielte dann ein wenig mit ihr, bevor er begann an ihr zu saugen, zuerst sanft, dann immer stärker. Der Saiyajin wand sich unter Freezers Händen, die seinen wundervollen Körper liebkosten. Als sich Freezer dann endlich der anderen Brustwarze zuwandte, begann Vegeta fordernd sein Becken zu heben. Freezer warf den Kopf in den Nacken als sich ihre Erektionen aneinander rieben. Sein Stöhnen vermischte sich mit dem von Vegeta.  
  
Er brachte seinen Schwanz an Vegetas Lippen, der daraufhin die Spitze in den Mund nahm und an ihr leckte und saugte als wäre er mit einem ganz anderen Körperteil von Freezer beschäftigt. Allein beim Gedanken daran versteifte sich Freezers Glied schmerzhaft und die Hitze, die in ihm aufstieg, erreichte einen Punkt, an dem Freezers Verstand fast vollständig außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Er war noch nie so erregt gewesen! Seine Hand streichelte Vegetas Schwanz und der Prinz begann leise Lustschreie von sich zu geben.  
  
Freezer nahm seinen Schwanz von Vegetas Lippen und brachte ihn in die Nähe von seiner Öffnung. Vegeta spürte, wie seine Hüfte ein Stück angehoben wurde und riss die Augen auf, als er erkannte, was Freezer vorhatte. "Nein, das wirst du...." Aus seinem Protest wurde ein lauter Aufschrei, als Freezer vorsichtig mit seinem Schwanz in ihn eindrang und gleichzeitig Vegetas Erektion in den Mund nahm. Vegeta warf laut stöhnend den Kopf hin und her, sein Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Schmerz und höchster Lust. Sein Becken bewegte sich in dem Rhythmus, den Freezer vorgab, als er seinen Schwanz in Vegeta vor- und zurückbewegte, Schweiß rann ihm die Stirn hinab und seine Finger krallen sich in die weiche Unterlage. "Ohhh... Kaaamiiii.... nahhhahhahhhh... Freezer.......", stöhnte er und brachte Freezers eiserne Selbstbeherrschung damit an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs. Er ließ von seinem Opfer ab und richtete sich wieder auf.  
  
Vegeta brauchte eine Weile, um zu begreifen, dass sich Freezer von ihm- und aus ihm-zurückgezogen hatte. Er öffnete verwirrt und verärgert die Augen- ausgerechnet an dieser Stelle!- und spürte plötzlich einen festen Griff an seiner Hüfte. "Nein", flüsterte er heiser und stieß Freezer von sich. "So nicht."  
  
Der Ice-jin sah ihn verblüfft an, dann küsste Vegeta ihn stürmisch und als seine Hand dann zwischen Freezers Beine glitt und zuerst über die empfindliche Eichel strich, um dann massierend am Schaft auf- und abzugleiten, war alle Verwirrung vergessen. Er ließ den Kopf zurückfallen, krallte sich in Vegetas Haar und hob ihm seine Hüfte entgegen. Sein Stöhnen grenzte inzwischen an Lustschreie. "'Ge...ta.......", stöhnte er heiser.  
  
Daraufhin packte Vegeta Freezer an der Hüfte, hob ihn ein Stück an und drang mit einem schnellen Stoß in ihn ein. Der Ice-jin ließ Vegetas schwarze Haare los und versuchte sich zu entspannen, auch wenn er vor Erregung zitterte. Vegeta hielt einen Moment inne, aber nicht damit sich Freezer an 'ihn' gewöhnen konnte, sondern um das Gefühl des festen Muskelrings um sein geschwollenes Glied zu genießen. Er seufzte leise und schloss die Augen.  
  
Freezer wimmerte leise, aber nicht aus Schmerz, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zeigte. Daraufhin begann Vegeta sich langsam zu bewegen, kostete jede Sekunde in dieser engen Hitze voll aus und gab Freezer Gelegenheit sich seinem Rhythmus anzupassen, bevor er härter zustieß. Freezer stöhnte laut und schlang seine Beine um Vegeta und verschränkte sie hinter seinem Rücken, um den Prinzen noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.  
  
Vegetas Hand griff nach Freezers Erektion und massierte sie im Rhythmus seiner immer schneller und heftiger werdenden Stöße. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich Freezer so gut anfühlen würde!  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis Freezer mit einem erlösenden Schrei kam. Vegeta spürte, wie sich die Muskeln um ihn herum anspannten und ergoss sich nach einem letzten Stoß tief im Körper seines Geliebten.  
  
Dann fiel er schwach vorne über und blieb nach Luft ringend auf Freezer liegen. Nach einer Weile rutschte er von Freezer herunter und bettete seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter. Er lauschte dem rasenden Herzschlag des anderen und lächelte.  
  
"Danke", flüsterte Freezer schließlich leise.  
  
Vegeta hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. "Wofür?"  
  
"Von dieser Nacht habe ich seit zwei Jahren geträumt, aber es war sehr viel schöner, als ich es mir in den kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt habe." Er grinste. "Das sollten wir irgendwann wiederholen!"  
  
Vegeta grinste zurück. "Unbedingt! Weißt du, ich habe vor unserer Hochzeit schon mit einigen Frauen geschlafen, aber die Befriedigung war nie so... vollkommen." Er lauschte wieder dem fast unvermindert schnellen Herzschlag des anderen. Seltsam, er fühlte sich plötzlich so vollständig... dabei hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ihm etwas gefehlt hatte. Vegeta lächelte und kuschelte sich enger an seinen Koibito. "Ich bin glücklich" murmelte er, bevor in einen sanften Schlummer hinüberglitt. Freezer lächelte in die Dunkelheit und lauschte noch eine ganze Weile dem leisen Schnurren seines schlafenden Prinzen.  
  
Zwei Monate später  
  
Vegeta lehnte sich gegen die Wand der Dusche und ließ das heiße Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Er hätte vielleicht doch eher ein Bad nehmen sollen! Sein Körper schmerzte immer noch von den Freuden der vergangenen Nacht und eigentlich war er noch viel zu müde, um aufzustehen, aber bestimmte Termine ließen sich nicht verschieben.  
  
Sie hatten eine Verabredung mit King Cold, König Vegeta und Coola auf einem Planeten, den sie in Kürze erreichen würden. Vegeta konnte froh sein, wenn er noch in Ruhe mit Freezer-chan frühstücken konnte, bevor sie landeten. Plötzlich spürte er weiche Lippen auf seinen und schreckte aus dem Halbschlaf hoch, in den er mittlerweile hinübergedämmert war.  
  
"Was ist los, Veggie?", grinste Freezer. "Hab ich dir vergangene Nacht so zugesetzt?!"  
  
"Das kann man wohl sagen", schnurrte Vegeta und küsste den Ice-jin zärtlich. Die beiden duschten zusammen, trockneten sich gegenseitig ab und als Vegeta sich anzog, meinte Freezer plötzlich: "Ich muss dir etwas sagen."  
  
Vegeta schlüpfte in seinen dunkelblauen Kampfanzug und wunderte sich über Freezers plötzliche Nervosität. "Na dann raus damit!"  
  
Freezer begann unruhig seinen Schwanz zu bewegen. "Ich hab es eigentlich schon eine ganze Weile vermutet, aber ich wollte zuerst ganz sicher sein, bevor ich es dir sage."  
  
Vegeta ging zu ihm und strich ihm übers Gesicht. "Was ist los, Koi?", fragte er sanft. "Es ist doch sonst nicht deine Art um den heißen Brei herumzureden."  
  
Freezer holte tief Luft. "Also gut: Du wirst Vater." Er sah Vegeta ängstlich an. Wie würde der Saiyajinprinz auf die Neuigkeit reagieren?  
  
Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. "Unmöglich. Ich habe seit über zwei Jahren mit keiner Frau mehr geschlafen."  
  
Freezer seufzte. Vegeta verstand nicht! " Kannst du dich noch an die Zeit erinnern, in der ich mich morgens regelmäßig übergeben habe? Und du weißt, dass ich in letzter Zeit etwas...ungewöhnliche Essenswünsche habe, nicht wahr?" Vegeta nickte. Kurz nach ihrer nachgeholten Hochzeitsnacht, hatte Freezer begonnen sich allmorgendlich zu übergeben und Vegeta hatte sich große Sorgen gemacht, hatte seinen Koibito unbedingt zum Arzt schleppen wollen, aber Freezer hatte sich standhaft geweigert und das Problem heruntergespielt. Inzwischen schien es sich gelöst zu haben, aber seine neusten Essensvorlieben....Vegeta verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Von dem, was Freezer in den vergangenen zwei Monaten zu sich genommen hatte, war Schokoladeneis gespickt mit Salz-Hering-Häppchen noch das gewesen, das Vegeta noch am erträglichsten gefunden hatte. "Zähl doch mal eins und eins zusammen, Vegeta", fuhr Freezer fort.  
  
Vegeta dachte nach und seine Augen wuchsen plötzlich auf das Dreifache ihrer normalen Größe an. "Du meinst...du...?" Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er ungläubig auf Freezers Bauch starrte. Freezer lächelte. "Ich erwarte ein Kind von dir Vegeta."  
  
"Das gibt's doch nicht!" Er strich vorsichtig über Freezers Bauch. "In dir wächst ein neues Leben? Aber wie geht das?"  
  
Freezer zuckte mit den Schultern und freute sich über den glücklichen Ausdruck auf Vegetas Gesicht. "Manchmal können Männer meiner Rasse eben auch Kinder kriegen- wenn sie denn wollen heißt das."  
  
"Hättest du mir das nicht sagen können, bevor ich dich flachgelegt habe?", schimpfte Vegeta und lachte dann. "Komm, lass uns was essen gehen." In diesem Moment ertönte eine Stimme, die verkündete, dass das Raumschiff jetzt zur Landung ansetzte. "Kuso!", fluchte Vegeta. Das Frühstück würde heute wohl ausfallen.  
  
  
  
Die Nachricht, das das königliche Paar guter Hoffnung sei, wurde von ihren Vätern und von Freezers Bruder mit ungläubigen Staunen aufgenommen. Coola beglückwünschte seinen kleinen Bruder und umarmte ihn fest.  
  
Vegeta beobachtete das misstrauisch. "Nicht so doll", knurrte er und Coola sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Hungrige Saiyajins sind wohl nicht besonders genießbar, was kleiner Bruder?"  
  
"Nein, das sind sie wirklich nicht, aber seit ich Vegeta heute morgen erzählt habe, das ich schwanger bin, packt er mich in Watte", vertraute Freezer Coola leise an.  
  
König Vegeta zog seinen Sohn ein Stück zur Seite. "Also hast du dich letztendlich doch entschlossen deinen sinnlosen Widerstand aufzugeben?!" Vegeta brummte etwas unverständliches.  
  
"Bist du glücklich, mein Sohn?" Das Strahlen auf dem Gesicht des Prinzen beantwortete ihm seine Frage. "Ich wusste, dass ihr glücklich miteinander werden würdet!", meinte der Saiyajin no Ou selbstzufrieden.  
  
Vegeta sah ihn missgelaunt an. Warum mussten Eltern eigentlich immer Recht haben? Sie brachten das Familientreffen hinter sich und als sie wieder auf dem Schiff waren, schlug Freezer vor, ein wenig zu trainieren.  
  
"Spinnst du?", fauchte Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, ich bin schwanger, nicht krank oder körperlich behindert!"  
  
"Solange du unser Kind unterm Herzen trägst, werde ich nicht mit dir trainieren- und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es auch kein anderer wagt!"  
  
Freezer seufzte. "Was soll das? Letzte Nacht hast du mich noch aufs Heftigste genommen." "Da wusste ich auch noch nicht, dass du in anderen Umständen bist!"  
  
"Aber geschadet hat es mir nicht. Im Gegenteil." Er seufzte erneut. "Aber wie der Herr befiehlt- ich werde mich schonen." Irgendwie war es ja ganz süß, wie sich der Saiyajin no Ouji um ihn und das noch ungeborene Kind sorgte.  
  
Vegeta lächelte sanft. "Brav so."  
  
Die Nachricht, dass Freezer ein Kind erwartete, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer und Vegeta hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die ganzen Gratulanten von Freezer fernzuhalten. Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass Freezer jetzt unbedingt Ruhe brauchte. Freezer, der die ruhigste Zeit seines Lebens verbrachte, beobachtete leicht belustigt, wie Vegeta jeden eventuellen Störenfried nachdrücklich verjagte. Auf der anderen Seite kümmerte er sich jedoch aufopferungsvoll um seinen Geliebten und so kam bei Freezer keine Langeweile auf. Irgendwie genoss er diese Zeit sogar. Werdende Väter konnten ja so süß sein! Wenn sie alleine waren und Vegeta mal NICHT umherflitzte, um irgendetwas für Freezer zu besorgen, schnurrte er fast ununterbrochen. Der Ice-jin wusste inzwischen, dass Saiyajns nur schnurren, wenn sie sehr, sehr glücklich sind. 'Vielleicht sollte ich öfter schwanger werden', dachte er lächelnd.  
  
  
  
Vegeta trieb sie beide mit kraftvollen Stößen unaufhaltsam dem Höhepunkt zu. Freezer bockte seinen heftigen Stößen fest entgegen und jedesmal wenn Vegeta wieder vorstieß, traf er exakt Freezers Sweet Spot und löste damit eine kleine Lichtexplosion der Lust auf Freezers Netzhaut aus. Schließlich kamen sie gleichzeitig und lagen danach ein zeitlang erschöpft aufeinander. "Die Geburt ist aber nicht gefährlich für dich, oder?", wollte Vegeta wissen, nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.  
  
"Jede Geburt birgt ein potentielles Risiko, Koibito, aber ich glaube nicht, dass tatsächlich Lebensgefahr für uns", er tätschelte zärtlich seinen noch flachen Bauch, "besteht. Ungefähr im siebten Monat wird sich eine lange, rote Narbe auf meinem Unterleib bilden und zu gegebener Zeit wird sie dann aufreißen."  
  
"Und wann wird das sein?"  
  
"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Meine Rasse ist durchschnittlich acht Monate schwanger, aber das Kind ist ein Mischling. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wann es sich entschließt zur Welt zu kommen." "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Vegeta und streichelte Freezers Bauch. "Und dich auch." Freezer wusste, dass er nichts erwidern brauchte und zog den Prinzen fester an sich. Eng aneinandergekuschelt schliefen sie ein. Vegetas Hand ruhte besitzergreifend auf Freezers Bauch.  
  
---Owari----  
  
So, geschafft. *zufrieden bin* Was haltet ihr von der ganzen Geschichte? Schreibt mir doch bidde ein paar Kommis.  
  
@ Alex: Natürlich habe ich mir überlegt, wie ein Kind von den beiden wohl aussehen würde, bin aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass meine Leser sich das lieber selbst ausmalen sollten.....  
  
@Venni: Es ist natürlich so was von kawaii, wenn 'Geta schwanger ist, aber ich habe mir gedacht dass er auch voll süß in der Vaterrolle rüberkommt. Deshalb trägt nicht er das Kind, sondern Freezer. Und deshalb konnte auch nicht Vegeta der Passive in der Hochzeitsnacht sein, weil ich wollte, dass ihr Kind in dieser Nacht gezeugt wird. Gomen. Vielleicht das nächste Mal ^^ 


End file.
